Alvin and the Chipmunks TeenMunks
by MsTaniquaB
Summary: The Chipmunks and the Chipettes are TeenMunks the girls have feelings for their bestfriends The Chipmunks but don't want too ruin their friendship. Matureromance Maturelanguge Teen Safe 80's version AxB SxJ TxE
1. Chapter 1

**I dont Own Alvin and the Chipmunks here is Chapter1**

 _Chapter 1_

 _Brittany was in her room doing her hair when she heard a knock on her bedroom got up from her chair too get the door. Brittany opened her bedroom door and seen Jeanette and Eleanor in her doorway._

 _Brittany:What is Jean and Ellie_

 _Jeanette:Britt are you coming with me and Ellie too the boys house._

 _Eleanor:Alvin wants too see you Britt_

 _Brittany:I don't know what If Jade is there I don't want too started arguing with Jade about why she could date my bestfriend since middle school._

 _Eleanor:Britt we know how you feel about Alvin and it's also painful too me Jean too see Theo and Si date Kelly and Terri but we do have talk about school with the boys._

 _Brittany:Ellie you don't understand I have too deal with Lars my ex boyfriend sighs lucky you two don't have ex boyfriends._

 _Jeanette:Well me and Ellie are going too the boys house right now when will Miss Miller be back from her trip Britt._

 _Brittany:Miss Miller will back in three weeks._

 _"Jeanette and Eleanor walked out of Brittany's room too go downstairs too go over to the Chipmunks house. Jeanette made sure had her house keys and iPhone XR with her Eleanor also made sure she had her house keys and iPhone Xs max with her._

 _Eleanor:Britt need too come with us too see Alvin._

 _Jeanette:Ellie if Britt don't want too come with us she don't have too. Let's Go I want too see Simon._

 _Eleanor and Jeanette walked out of the front door Eleanor walked cross the street too go the Chipmunks house. Jeanette took out her purple house keys and locked the front door. Simon and Kelly were in the Chipmunks pool with eachother._

 _Kelly:Simon I love you I'm lucky too be your girl._

 _Simon:love you to I know you told million times everyday by the way can we go work on our science fair project._

 _Kelly:Can you buy this amazing purple diamond necklace Si._

 _Simon:I already bought you an necklace Kelly I need too save some of my money to help my father and my brothers out._

 _Kelly:please Simon I promise I won't ask for anything else._

 _Simon:Fine but this is final time I am buying something._

 _Kelly:Okay_

 _Theodore and Terri were in the kitchen making cookies for everyone too have. Eleanor walked in the Seville's driveway. Eleanor was really happy that could see her best friend Theodore she wanted too help bake cookies with him. Jeanette also walked cross the street too go the Seville's house. Brittany was in her room wondered why she and Alvin weren't dating eachother._

 _Brittany:Ugh why I have too watch my bestfriend be with someone else it's really painful my heartache an lot._

 _"Eleanor walked too the Sevilles front door and rang the door bell. Al the Sevilles butler answered the door._

 _Al:Hello how may I help._

 _Eleanor:Al is Theo home_

 _Al:Eleanor yes Theodore is in the kitchen_

 _Eleanor:Thanks Al_

 _Al:You're welcome Eleanor._

 _Eleanor walked into the Sevilles household Jeanette seen only Simon and Theodore cars in the driveway._

 _Jeanette:Alvin must not be here and Dave is still on his trip in New York City. Now I see why Brittany didn't want too come over too the boys house Alvin isn't here._

 _"Jeanette heard giggling coming from the back of the house Jeanette walked too the backyard too see what Simon was doing. Eleanor walked into the kitchen and seen Theodore already baking cookies with Terri Eleanor felted her heart break in half._

 _Eleanor:Hi Theodore_

 _Theodore turn around and seen Eleanor standing front of him and seen Simon and Kelly in the pool together. Jeanette wish Simon was with her instead of Kelly. Jeanette knew Kelly was using Simon for attention and money. Jeanette walked over too Simon and Kelly too see how they were doing. Brittany looked at her iPhone XR and seen that she had a text message from Lars. Brittany rolled her light blue eyes she did not want too talk too wanted too block Lars number from contacting her Brittany read Lars Text message._

 _Lars:Hey Babe are you busy can I come over_

 _"Brittany widen her eyes why did Lars want too come over Brittany finished her hair went too her window too look outside of the window. Brittany walked back too her dresser mirror too get her iPhone too text her best friend. Regina Walker._

 _Brittany:Hey Regina how are you doing Lars just text me about coming over too my house what should I do._

 _"Brittany send her text message too Regina Brittany miss her bestfriend Alvin Seville she was lucky that her and Alvin remain best friend after Middle School graduation. Brittany was finally going too the ninth grade with her sisters Alvin and his brothers. Regina was at the mall with her boyfriend Peter Baker when she hard her phone ring in her purse Regina took out her phone too see who was buzzing her up. Regina seen her best friend Brittany Miller lead of The Chipettes buzzing her phone Regina looked at her phone and read Brittany text message._

 _Brittany:Hey Regina how are you doing Lars just text me about coming over too my house what should I do._

 _"Regina reply too Brittany's text message._

 _Regina:I'm fine Britt just out shopping with Peter like I told you back in Middle School you should not agree too date Lars he bad news from the starts Britt there nothing I can say but just be careful around Lars if you let come over your house._

 _"Kelly seen her worst nightmare standing front of her and Simon._

 _Simon:Hello Jeanette what are you doing here_

 _Jeanette:Me and Ellie wanted too see how you boys were doing before going back too school._

 _Simon:Everything is fine with me and brothers Jeanette_

 _Kelly tried too kiss Simon on his lips too make Jeanette jealous. Simon push Kelly off of him. Jeanette started too get upset with Simon and Kelly. Kelly seen the anger in Jeanette eyes Simon climbed out of the pool too get his blue towel too dry himself off._

 _Simon:Kelly come on you get out of the pool and take a shower in the guest house where you be stay._

 _Kelly:Aww why can you and me take shower together my love._

 _"Jeanette grow more angry with Kelly calling Simon her love Kelly climbed out of the pool and grabbed her purple towel wrapped the towel around her body. Jeanette become even more upset with Kelly copying favorite color. Simon seen the look Jeanette had on her face Jeanette walked too the front door of the Sevilles house to go inside of the Sevilles house. Eleanor sat down at the kitchen table. Alvin was at the mall with his girlfriend Jade._

 _Jade:Alvin I am so happy too be your girlfriend I love you so much. I am happy to be with you._

 _Alvin:love you too I am glad we're dating eachother as well you already met my father and my already know my bestfriend Brittany Miller leader of The Chipettes._

 _Jade:Alvin where are we going we been walking around the mall for a half hour._

 _Alvin:We're window shopping for a bit babe._

 _"Jade had too come up with a plan too stop Alvin being friends with Brittany once and for didn't want Lars anymore she wanted Alvin as her #1 Munkstar boyfriend but how can she tell Alvin how she about her feelings without ruining their friendship. Brittany could not stand seeing Jade in her Munkstar arms. Brittany grabbed her pink diary and started too writing in her diary about her feelings for her bestfriend Alvin Seville. Jeanette sat down on the swing chair that was on the front porch she did not want too see Simon will Kelly at all. Simon was her SmartMunk and love of her life as well bestfriend too. She knew everything about Simon since they were in Elementary School. Jeanette took out her iPhone XR and when through her contacts too find Sam number. Terri finished mixing the Chocolate chip cookie dough in the bowl. Theodore grabbed the oven mittens too open the oven to place first batch of Chocolate chip cookies in the oven too cook._

 _Eleanor:Theo went you are done can we watch a movie in the livingroom._

 _Terri:Teddy I wondered if you and me can go for walk after all the cookies are done baking._

 _Theodore:Sure Terri Sorry Ellie Terri wants too go for a walk with me._

 _"Eleanor got up from the kitchen chair walked out of the kitchen with tears in her brown eyes she could not believe her bestfriend didn't agree with her quest. Plus hearing Terri calling Theodore by the same nickname she use for Theodore. Eleanor walked too the front door too go outside for some fresh air. Jeanette heard the front door nob turn and open Jeanette seen her youngest sister coming outside. Jeanette seen tears in Eleanor brown eyes._

 _Jeanette:Ellie what is wrong why are you crying you can tell me what is wrong._

 _Eleanor:Cries Jean I am going home to take a nap._

 _Jeanette:I guess I also go home too see how Britt doing and get ready for school tomorrow._

 _"Jeanette got up from the swing chair and followed Eleanor too go home._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Alvin and Jade were still window shopping at the mall for new clothes. Alvin was thinking about Brittany while still window shopping with Jade. Jeanette and Eleanor walked around the street to go home. Eleanor was really hurt too see her bestfriend with someone else. Brittany seen her younger sisters standing outside the front door. Brittany got up from her chair and walked downstairs too unlocked the door for her sisters to into the house. Brittany stood in front of the door too unlocked the door too let Jeanette and Eleanor inside the house. Jeanette heard the door nob turned too open. Eleanor walked in the house with tears in her brown eyes. Brittany had hold her youngest sister in her arms Jeanette had shut the front door and locked it.

Brittany:What is wrong Ellie why are you crying.

Eleanor:Cries Its Terri I can't stand her being with my bestfriend it's killing me too see my Teddy with another girl that is not me. Plus Theo agree too go for a walk after him and Terri bake chocolate chip cookies together I just can't stand anymore.

Brittany:I know how you feel Ellie seeing my Munkstar with someone else is hurting me an lot Jean how was your visit with Simon.

Jeanette:Painful Kelly tries too kiss my bestfriend on his lips in front of me. It's really got me upset that I am not with Simon at all.

Brittany:We promise the boys we will supported them in their relationship. I will be right back I'm going too call Miss Miller too see if she will back from her trip early this week.

Jeanette:Okay I'm going heading upstairs too my room too get on my Apple laptop.

Eleanor:I'm going too my room to take an nap.

"Brittany and her sisters went upstairs too their rooms too relax and get their minds off The Chipmunks. Brittany grabbed her iPhone XR and speed dialed her stepmother number too see if she will be back from her trip early in the week. Alvin thinking about Brittany what she was doing. Alvin was kind of bored window shopping with Jade for new clothes. Alvin took out his iPhone X and text his father Dave too if he will be back from his trip in New York City.

Alvin:Hey Dave how's it going in New York everything his fine here in California I wondered when are you coming back from your trip.

"Alvin send text message too his father phone Jade seen a new black mini skirt on sale Jade walked towards the black mini skirt and pick it from the rack too show Alvin.

Jade:Hey Alvie can you buy this mini skirt please it will go good with the black jacket you bought me last year for my birthday.

Alvin:Sighs Jade I already got you a mini skirt before you just haven't wear it with Black Jacket.

Jade:Alvie please I promise I won't ask for anything else in the mall.

Alvin:Fine but this is the last time I am buying you something Jade and call me Alvin.

Jade:Thanks Babe I love you.

"Jade walked up too Alvin kissed him on his lips Rebecca was in the same clothing store as Jade and Alvin and seen Jade kissing Alvin on the lips.

Rebecca:That little pop star Brittany won't like what I send her a picture of her bestfriend Alvin Seville kissing another girl on the lips.

"Rebecca snap a picture of Jade and Alvin kissing eachother on the lips from her iPhone SE Rebecca when through her contacts too find Brittany's number too send her the picture of Alvin and Jade kissing. Brittany seen that she had text message from one of Alvin groupie Rebecca. Brittany seen the picture of her bestfriend Alvin Seviile kissing another girl on the lips. Brittany ran up stairs too her room and Slam the door. Rebecca saved the snap picture of Jade and Alvin kissing she was going too help ruin Alvin and Brittany friendship once in for all. Alvin blocked Jade's lips from touching his lips.

Alvin:Jade please don't kiss me on the lips in public I don't want the press too find out my imaged and my popularity with you.

Jade:Come on Alvin there is nearly anyone in this clothing store. Nobody is pay us any attention.

Alvin become really upset with Jade he wanted too break up with Jade so baldy and go out with Brittany. Jeanette heard Brittany door slam really loud.

Jeanette:I would what is wrong with Britt let go Check in on her.

"Jeanette got off her Apple laptop and when too go see what it wrong with her elder sister Brittany Eleanor also woke up after hearing Brittany slam her bedroom door shut. Eleanor got out of her bed and when too see what is wrong with Brittany. Jeanette knocked Brittany's bedroom door too if she could come in Brittany room. Brittany looked at a picture of her and Alvin on Christmas Eve last year smiling with eachother. Brittany had a tear roll down cheek. Brittany could not take her Munkstar bestfriend dating someone like Jade who was only want to be with Alvin for his fame. Brittany wiped her tears from her eyes. Brittany heard an knock on her door. Brittany speed dialed her stepmother cell number. Miss Miller seen Brittany number show up on her iPhone X and answered Brittany phone call.

Miss Miller:Hey Brittany Dear is everything all right at home.

Brittany:Yes Miss Miller everything is fine here what day will you will be back from your trip.

Miss Miller On January 31st which in three weeks Why MissMiller: Britt what is wrong.

Brittany: Nothing is wrong Miss Miller everything is fine with me and my sisters.

MissMiller:Okay I will see you girls in three weeks be safe Brittany makesure the door is locked at night time.

Brittany:Yes Miss Miller

Miss Miller:MakeSure Jean and Ellie do their chores around the house Brittany.

Brittany:Yes Miss Miller I will let Jeanette and Eleanor know.

MissMiller:I have too go now I see you after end of the month.

Brittany:Bye Miss Miller.

Miss Miller:Bye Brittany.

"Brittany end her call with your stepmother try nothing thinking about bestfriend Alvin Seville. Jeanette open Brittany bedroom door with Eleanor behind her. Brittany seen her younger sisters standing in the doorway of her room.

Jeanette:What is wrong Britt me and Ellie heard you slam your bedroom door.

Brittany:Jean its Alvin that furball kissed Jade on his lips Rebecca sent me a picture of Alvin and Jade.

Jeanette:Let me your iPhone Britt

"Brittany hand Jeanette her iPhone XR Jeanette looked at the half picture of Jade kissing Alvin on his lips.

Brittany:Alvin kissed Jade on her lips that hothead can't deny the mistake he made I don't want too see if ever again I'm going too let Lars come over tonight watch a movie in my room. By the way I had talk too MissMiller and she told that she will be home at the end of the month.

Jeanette:I guess I am single for Valentine Day next month. Sighs.

Eleanor:I'm also single for Valentine Day too Jean

Jeanette:Least Britt have someone Valentine Day this year. I wish my SmartMunk just open his eyes and see that Kelly is using him for his frame and money.

Brittany:I agree with you Jean the boys belong to us. I am going too call Lars too see he wants too come over I guess Alvin is too busy too call me see how I am doing.

Jeanette walked out of Brittany's Room too go to her room and play a game on her IPad Air Eleanor also walked out of Brittany's Room too go to her room too talk her bestfriend Mia on FaceTime.


	3. Chapter 3

"Simon and Kelly walked too the guest house so Kelly can get her clothes and take her afternoon hot shower before going home. Simon walked too the patio slide in door too get into the house. Simon walked through the dinningroom too get too the stairs too go to room. Theodore seen his older brother walk through the dinningroom kitchen too go the front of the house.

Theodore:Terri can you watch the cookies I will be right back.

Terri:Sure Teddy I will watch the cookies for us.

"Simon when upstairs to take a shower Terri grabbed Theodore IPhone X and when through Theodore contacts too find Eleanor's number send her fake message from Theodore.

Theodore:Hey Eleanor don't text me or call me ever again I'm in a relationship with Terri now I love her our friendship is over.

Terri:I just have too send this message too Eleanor she will be out of Teddy life for good "Terri send her fake message too Eleanor from Theodore and and wait for Eleanor too read the fake text message and their friendship will be over for good Terri put Theodore's iPhone X back on the counter and watched the cookies for Theodore. Alvin took out iPhone XS and send his step father text message.

Alvin:Hey Dave when will you be back from your trip in New York City I'm out with Jade at the mall I be home before 11:00 PM. Do have any concerts or tours coming up this year.

Jade:Alvie what are you doing Babe

Alvin:I told you too call me Alvin I'm texting my stepfather at the moment are you ready too go home.

Jade:Yeah we can watch a movie at your house Alvie.

"Alvin rolled his blue eyes and send his text message too Dave Kelly was in the guest house trying too think of a plan to break up with Simon without him knowing. Kelly pick up her iPhone Xs and text her friend Jasmine too tell Jasmine about the plan too break up Simon and Jeanette friendship apart.

Kelly:Hey Jas are you busy I have too tell you something.

"Kelly send her text message to Jasmine about her plan too break up with Simon and ruin Simon friendship with Jeanette. Jasmine heard her phone ring and seen Kelly text message. Jasmine reply too Kelly message.

Jasmine:I'm not doing anything what do you want Kelly.

"Jasmine send her message too Kelly and finished filling her nails. Kelly sat her phone down the dresser and dried her body off. Kelly took off her swimming suit and placed her wet swimming suit in her bag. Kelly looked her bag for her cleaning panties and bra set as well her warm purple jogging suit set that her boyfriend James bought her for Christmas last year. Kelly got dress and makesure her swimming suit was in her bag even though it is January 15th it was hot in LA. Kelly pick up her phone and walked out the guest house too go inside the Sevilles house. Kelly read Jasmine text message and reply back too tell Jasmine her plan ruining Jeanette friendship with Simon and also breaking up with Simon without him knowing.

Kelly:Jasmine I am dating James and Simon Seville that the same time I am more into James than Simon. I just using Simon for money and his popularity he have in his band with brothers. I hate nerd Jeanette Miller she and Simon will not be friends with eachother anymore.

"Kelly re read her text message too makesure did not have any errors or misspell words in her message. Theodore walked into his room get on his MacBook Air too see if he could find his IPhone X. Theodore type his password in laptop too log in and when the app "find my phone" too find his phone.

Theodore:I finally find my iPhone X by using find my phone.

"Eleanor was in her room went she heard phone buzz on spring green nightstand Eleanor walked over too her nightstand and seen that she had text message from her bestfriend Theodore Seville Eleanor brown eyes lit up with excitement in them Eleanor picked up her phone too read Theodore message before texting him back.

Theodore:Hey Eleanor don't text me or call me ever again I'm in relationship with Terri now I love her and our friendship is over.

"Eleanor finished reading Theodore text message she had tears in her brown eyes she could not believe Theodore broke off their longest good friendship since they were in 4th grade. Eleanor put her phone back on her spring green nightstand ran too her bed too cry in her pillow. Eleanor really could not believe her friendship was over with Theodore for good.

Brittany when through her contacts too find her ex boyfriend Lars cell too call him up. Brittany dialed Lars number waited after few rings for him too answer her call. Lars seen Brittany name show up on his caller id and answered Brittany's call.

Lars:Well if it is Brittany Miller I know you could not get over me. What's up

Brittany:Lars cut it out I was calling too see if you want too come over my house watch a movie with me.

Lars:Yeah I will come over your house Brittany is that punk star Alvin Seville at your house.

"Brittany wish Lars would have leave Alvin name out of their conversation that we're having with eachother but Brittany answer Lars question while they were on the phone.

Brittany:Alvin is not here Lars it just me and my sisters only I have too go now see you around 7pm don't be late.

Lars:I am never late for anything.

"Brittany ended her call with her ex boyfriend got up from her bed too take a hot shower Brittany looked at her wall clock it was only 11:42 AM she plenty of time before her night with Lars. Brittany wish she was in her bestfriend arms Alvin Seville and not with Lars Brittany regret calling Lars now.

Brittany:Let's Go tell Jean and Ellie have too clean up the house before Miss Miller come back being a pop star really suck when I can't even be with my Munkstar Alvin Seville.

"Kelly walked out the guest house too go home. Kelly wanted too be with James so badly Kelly walked out of The Chipmunks backyard too go home.


	4. Chapter 4

"Rebecca walked out of the mall plaza too the Parking lot towards her car Rebecca was going on to help Jade stay with Alvin while tearing Brittany popularity down Rebecca Jade wanted ruin Brittany life for Good. Rebecca could not stand Brittany being captain of their cheer team. Rebecca wish she was team Cheer captain. Rebecca unlocked her car door with keypad and got into the driver seat of her car. Rebecca happy for her sister Jade that she was dating Alvin Seville.

Rebecca:Sis finally got our worst fake friend bestfriend. Brittany Miller would never be with Alvin Seville my other two younger sisters are dating Simon and Theodore Seville Rebecca started her car and drove out of the parking lot too go home.

Kelly made home too her house. Simon finished getting dress to relaxing afternoon Simon walked out of his room with his jogging suit. Simon walked back too his room too get his blue iPhone XR too text Jeanette too see what she was up.

Simon:Hey Jean how are you doing I was wondering if you want too go too the movies with me this weekend as a bestfriends outing with me.

"Simon read his text message carefully before send his text too Jeanette. Jeanette was on her Apple laptop game when her iPhone X buzzed on her purple night stand Jeanette got up from her bed and walked over too her purple nightstand too check her iPhone X Jeanette seen that she had a text message from her bestfriend Simon Seville Jeanette was so happy that Simon text her phone. Jeanette read Simon text message and smiled too herself.

Simon:Hey Jean how are you doing I was wondering if you want too go too the movies with me this weekend as a bestfriends outing with me.

"Jeanette felted her heart beating really fast Jeanette wish Simon would have ask her on date this weekend too the movies but she would take going out with bestfriend outing. Sighs deeply and reply too Simon text message"

Jeanette:Hey Si I would love too go too the movies with you this weekend

"Jeanette send her text message too Simon phone and went back too playing her computer game on her laptop. Jeanette so happy that her bestfriend had text her.

Jeanette:I wish me and Simon were dating I been in love with him for an long time I truly wanted too express my feelings too Simon he is my everything I love him so much I would be the luckiest girl ever too date my bestfriend Simon Seville.

I gotta too tell Simon know Kelly is just using him for his fame and money only.

"Brittany was in her master bathroom getting ready for her evening with ex boyfriend Lars Brittany looked in her bathroom mirror at herself Brittany wish could have called off her date with Lars. Brittany wanted too date her bestfriend Alvin Seville she hate seen Jade in Alvin's arms Brittany walked out of her walk in bathroom too go her walk in closet too pick out evening out for her date with Lars. Dave was in his hotel room when he heard his iPhone 8 plus buzz Dave looked at his phone and seen Alvin send him a text message. Dave readed Alvin message and reply back too Alvin.

Dave:Hey I won't be home until February 1st it pretty bad here in New York City with all the snow. I am leave you in charge of the house until I get back you better be home by midnight or you grounded do I make myself clear young man be safe while I am still out of town take care your brothers can check in with Miss Miller as well for the girls.

"Dave send his text message too his eldest son Alvin Seville and looked over some song lyrics for the Chipmunks too recorded soon. Alvin and Jade were still in wet seal clothing store looking around the store Jade push herself up against Alvin body causing Alvin get upset with Jade. Alvin push Jade off of him and stomped out of wet seal too sit in a near by chair. Terri put on oven mittens too out the cookies too see if the cookies were done baking in the oven.

Terri:Aww me and Theo cookies are done baking I am happy me and my boyfriend made cookies together. Theodore got up from his laptop too go back downstairs with Terri too see if the cookies were done. Theodore walked into the kitchen and seen his iPhone X sitting on the counter

Terri:Teddy the cookies are done.

Theodore:Let me check Terri I am not sure if they are fully done all the way.

"Terri cross her arms over her chest and went too sit in the dinning room too wait until the cookies are done. Theodore grabbed his iPhone X put his phone in his green hoodie pocket. Theodore over too the oven too take a look at the bake cookies on the tray.

Terri:Are the cookies done baking Teddy.

Theodore:Terri your cooking skills are not that good those cookies need more time too bake.

Terri:Theodore I have great cooking skills I'm a better cook than that fat Eleanor

"Theodore become really upset with Terri calling Eleanor fat Theodore ignored Terri for the rest of the evening and put the cookies back in the oven for 5 minutes. Terri got up from chair and walked too the Sevilles front door to put on her coat and boots too go home. Lars and his gang were at park smoking while enjoying winter snow.

James:Lars when are you going with that slut Brittany Miller

Lars:Tonight I am going too make Brittany Miller my girl the whole school will know me and Brittany are a couple on January 22nd I will ruin Alvin Seville friendship with Brittany for good I always hate how Alvin would talk too my girl I think we set up plan too ruin Alvin Seville popularity in school and get kick off the basket ball team this year. I should be captain of our basket ball team.

James:once I used Jeanette Miller too do my homework for me. But she just stuck up nerd like Simon Seville

Lars:Kelly Peterson is dating Simon Seville this year.

James:It's Killing me too see my girl date a loser.

Lars:Don't worry I am sure Jade will help me come up with a plan too ruin Alvin Seville and Brittany Miller friendships this year.

Jake:Lars you lucky guy too be dating hottest girl in our whole ninth grade class Brittany Miller lead singer of The Chipettes.

Lars:Me and Brittany will at her house tonight alone with sisters there.

James:What about Brittany younger sisters

Lars:You and Jake will come with me too the Chipettes house tonight we see if The Chipettes lost their innocents too us and those loser Munks.

"Lars and his gang chuckled evilly at their plan they were going too pull off on The Chipettes and The Chipmunks. Alvin and Jade walked too Alvin car in the parking lot.

Jade:Alvie when did you get your driver license you just in the 9th grade.

Alvin:Sighs stop calling me Alvie you not allowed too use my nickname at all Jade too be honest with you about our relationship we are not allowed to be together anymore I am done with you for good Jade.

Jade:What are you breaking up with me Alvin I been together for a year why are you breaking up with me don't you love me.

Alvin:I'm sorry Jade but we don't make good couple at all my heart belongs too someone else.

"Jade became really upset with Alvin for breaking up with her in public place in front of a lot of people. Jade walked away from Alvin too cool her emotional temper down before she break something.


	5. Chapter 5

"Alvin was glad he broke off his relationship with Jade he wanted too go over Brittany house so badly too let Brittany he was in love with her. Alvin walked too his car too go home get ready for school Alvin took his iPhone XR too call Simon too tell he was on his way home. Jade sat on bench wait a bus she did not want Alvin take her home.

Jade:Stupid Alvin why the hell he break up with me I am only girl for Alvin Seville who else could want be with my man I may be human but I know that furball is the hottest Munk in school I'm in love with Alvin Seville. Even though I love Lars so much I am going too tell Lars what happened.

"Simon was sitting on the living couch when he heard iPhone XS ring in his pocket Simon seen Alvin was calling him

Simon:That's Strange why is Alvin calling me I'm going too see what he wants.

"Simon answered Alvin's call on his phone.

Simon:Hey bro what's up

Alvin:Si I am on my way home Dave won't be home until February 1st

Simon:I wondered why Dave staying New York City that along for.

Alvin:It's Cold in New York City Si a lot of snow up there Dave put me in Charge while he still out of Town. I also have too talk too you and Teddy about my relationship with Jade went I get home Si did you talk too Jeanette at all day.

Simon:I have sent Jean a text message about going too the movies with this weekend.

Alvin:I thought you was with Kelly Si I know you feel about Jeanette I will talk too you and Theo when I get home.

Simon:Alright Alvin and be carefully out there coming home.

Alvin:Thanks Si see you and Theo when I get in.

"Alvin ended his call with Simon press the unlocked button on his key pad too unlocked the car door too get into his car. Alvin locked all his car doors and than put on his seat belt Alvin started his car and drove out of the parking lot carefully. Theodore walked into the livingroom where Simon was at.

Theodore:Finally we got some peace and quiet in this huge house without those stupid girls in our faces. I got call Ellie too how she been doing all day.

Simon:Okay I'm going too watch tv here in the livingroom.

"Theodore walk back into the kitchen too take the cookies out of the oven so they won't burn up in the oven Theodore put on the oven mittens on his hands and open the oven too take the cookies out of the oven and sat the tray on top of the stove. Simon grabbed the tv remote too turn on the big screen tv too see what was on tv too watch. Theodore turn off the oven and when too sit in the living room with Simon too watch tv while talking too Elanor through text messages.

Theodore:Hey Ellie how are you doing today me and Terri did not go on our walk outside she when home instead do you want too come over have some cookies and milk with me.

"Theodore send his text message too his bestfriend Eleanor too see if she wanted too come over. Eleanor got up from soaking wet pillow full of tears and heard her phone ring. Eleanor looked at her phone and seen Theodore was texting her. Eleanor reply back too Theodore text message.

Eleanor:Why the hell are you talking too Theodore you said our friendship is over and that you are love with Terri you also said I could not call you or send you any text messages.

"Eleanor send her text message and hugged her Theodore doll continue crying. Brittany picked picked out a pink sweater and matching pink pants too wear for her evening with Lars.

Brittany:I wish that I was in my Munkstar arms it really suck that care more about popularity than me were both 15 years old and mature faster than humans. I been in love with my bestfriend since I was 8 years old. It sucks been famous something I don't get an enough time with My #1 Munkstar after I get dress I will talk too Ellie and Jean so we can clean up the house.

"Brittany finished getting dress for her evening with her ex boyfriend Lars Brittany looked at her nightstand clock it's was 6:30 PM Brittany walked too window and looked out of her window and seen the rain drop slide down her window. Brittany grabbed her iPhone off her pink nightstand walked of her room too see what Jeanette and Eleanor where doing. Eleanor was really angry with Theodore about their friendship being over for good. Brittany walked too Eleanor's room and knocked on Eleanor bedroom door.

Brittany:Ellie Miss Miller said he have too do our chores

Eleanor:Okay I will be cleaning up the kitchen right now.

Brittany:Okay Ellie I will go get Jean.

"Brittany walked down the hallway too Jeanette's room too let her know she gotta too do her chores. Eleanor dried her brown eyes and walked out of her room too go downstairs into the kitchen too Theodore read Eleanor text message and reply back.

Theodore:What are you talking about I never said our friendship was over you're my number #1 bestfriend Ellie even if I am dating someone else.

"Theodore send his text message too Eleanor Simon seen Theodore crying.

Simon:What is wrong Theo why are you crying.

Theodore:Cries Ellie thinks that I don't want too be friend anymore she told that I send her a text message saying our friendship is over for good but I would never say anything like that too Ellie. I didn't even had my phone earlier when Ellie got that message.

Simon:Let me see your phone Theo

"Theodore got up from the couch too all over too Simon too hand Simon his phone Simon when through Theodore's text message sent Eleanor this late afternoon.

Simon:That's strange Theo you didn't have your phone earlier I remember hearing coming up the steps after I walked into the house from coming outside from the pool

Theodore:I remember that I was in my room on my laptop looking for my iPhone using "find my phone" App Si.

Simon:If you and me was upstairs who was downstairs in the kitchen if your phone Teddy.

Theodore:I remember Terri said she was watching the cookies for us.

Simon:Terri might had sent that text too Eleanor pretending to be you while you were upstairs in your room.

Theodore:I hate that Terri did that too Ellie now Ellie thinks our friendship is really over we been bestfriends since we were 8 years old. Simon I wish that I was dating Ellie instead of Terri

Simon:I know what you mean I want Jean in my arms I hate myself that I am taken by fan girl it's killing me see Jeanette hurt by my actions with Kelly.

"Alvin pulled up into the driveway of his house and turned his car off and got out of his car too inside the house too see what his brothers were doing. Alvin walked up to the front door Alvin took out house keys too unlocked the front door too go inside the house.


	6. Chapter 6

"Simon and Theodore heard the front door unlocked Alvin through the house. Alvin took off his red winter jacket and hang it on the coat rack. Alvin took off his wet boots and place them near the heater too dry off.

Alvin:Hey Si and Theo I'm back from my boring date with my ex girlfriend Jade

Simon:What do you mean by ex girlfriend what happened Alvin

Alvin:I had broke up with Jade I told her my heart belongs too someone else.

Simon:So you in with Brittany

Alvin:Yeah Si I admit in love with my bestfriend Brittany Miller I just don't know how too Britt I'm love with her I am broke up with Jade what you two do all day while I was gone.

Simon:I got out the pool with Kelly too take a shower and get dress too come downstairs into the living room I'm taking Jean out this weekend too the movies.

Alvin:You're going too ask Jeanette out this weekend bro.

Simon:No I'm still dating Kelly me and Jean are just going too the movies as friends only.

Theodore:I had baked cookies with Terri than I just find out Terri sent a fake message too Ellie saying me and Ellie friendship is over for good.

Alvin:I wish you and Ellie getting together soon I don't know if could date Brittany were always fighting with eachother I have too hide the fact I am taken if I do date Brittany this year I am single this year I am not dating anymore fangirls ever again it's really suck being famous sometimes.

Theodore:I agree with Alvin being major rockstars really sucks I am try too call Ellie again too see if she wants too come over.

Simon:I am also going too call Jean too see if she wants too come over as well.

"Alvin went upstairs too his room too play the "VideoGame" and get ready for school tomorrow Alvin glad he was single for a while Alvin in his room and shut and locked his door. Alvin place his phone on nightstand and plug in the charger too charged up his iPhone.

Alvin:Come on Seville you can ask her if she wants too go on date with you its not that hard too open your mouth. Me and bros have few more weeks until Dave comes home from his trip. Now it time to play "GTA3 on my play station 2 anyways Brittany never wants too go with hothead guy like me I still flirt with other girls Brittany would say no if I ask her out.

"Brittany walked too Jeanette's room and knocked on the door.

Brittany:Jean Open up your door.

"Jeanette was in her room playing a computer game on her Apple laptop when she heard Brittany voice outside bedroom door. Jeanette got up from her computer desk too go answer the door too see what Brittany wanted.

Jeanette:What is Britt

Brittany:Miss Miller said we have too do our chores Ellie cleaning the kitchen

Jeanette:I am cleaning the livingroom

Brittany:Can you clean the bathroom Jean I don't want mess up my outfit with bleach stains on my clothes.

Jeanette:Fine I will clean up the bathroom.

Brittany:Okay thanks Jean come on let's get our chores over with I have a date with Lars I'm 30 mins.

"Jeanette opened her bedroom door and seen Brittany standing in the door way.

Jeanette:Britt why are you even dating Lars when he just using you for money and your popularity you have. Lars is not even cute at all.

Brittany:Leave me alone about Lars he not using me he loves me for me tonight I will make it official that I will give Lars a second chance at our relationship again. Jeanette don't be jealous because you don't have special someone in your life Simon is taken by someone else. Now clean the bathroom for Miss Miller.

"Jeanette was really hurt by what her older sister said about not having anyone special in her life Jeanette wanted too slam the door in Brittany's face instead of cleaning Miss Miller guest bathroom. Lars and his gang finished smoking went too Lars jeep truck too get in and drive too the Millers home.

Lars:Now Boys you remember the plan on what got to do too the Chipettes especially that Brittany Miller tonight she will mines for good.

Jake:I think we should not do this plan what if one of the Chipettes tell The Chipmunks.

Lars:Jake were doing this plan The Punk Munks will never know we were at the Chipettes house Brittany innocent is mines.

Lars started his jeep truck too drive around the block until it's was 7pm too go on his date with Brittany at the Chipettes house.

Mike:How are you doing too something like too Brittany that so wrong of you.

Lars:Look Mike Brittany is loser she is only famous because of that punk Munk Alvin Seville made her famous.

"Jake did not want any part to do with Lars plan to hurt the Chipettes Jake wish he was friends with Alvin instead of Lars Jake sneak out his phone from his jacket pocket too text Alvin what Lars was going too do too Brittany at the Chipettes house.

Jake:Hey Alvin dude I needed to tell you something text me back ASPA it's important.

Lars:What are you doing back there Jake

"Jake continued too send Alvin his text about Lars why Lars going over too the Chipettes was playing his play station 2 when he heard his phone buzzed on his red nightstand.

Alvin:I will answer my phone later I'm busy.

"Jake shook his head I could not believe Alvin Seville did answer his text text Alvin about Lars plan.

Jake:Alvin please text me back Lars trying too get too Brittany innocent please text urgent once.

Lars:Jake what are you doing back here we need too get to the Chipettes house help me what do The Chipettes house looks like.

Jake:The Chipettes house is cross the streets from The Chipmunks house Lars I'm texting my mom.

Lars:Thanks you know what happens if I find you text that Punk Alvin Seville right

"Jake gulped in fear he did want to beaten by Lars but he had warned Alvin about what going too happen too Brittany tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

"Brittany walked into the livingroom too find the duster to start dusting off the tv screen and coffee table. Brittany looked out the livingroom window and there was a lot of snow on the ground than see bestfriend car in the Sevilles driveway. Brittany smiled too herself she was glad bestfriend was wish she was in Alvin's arms instead of seeing Lars. Brittany regret giving Lars another chance she wanted too call Lars and tell him she was over him. Jeanette went into the guest bathroom too start cleaning up the bathroom Jeanette took the cleaning supplies out from under the sink too started wiping everything down with bleach spray and hot water. Jeanette daydreamed about herself being Simon arms while spraying the bathroom sink.

Jeanette:I wish that I was the girl in your arms everyday I'm in love with you Simon Seville.

"Eleanor finished cleaning up the whole kitchen Eleanor walked into the livingroom and seen her eldest sister looking out of the livingroom.

Eleanor:What is wrong Britt you aren't doing your chores I'm already finished with my chores.

"Brittany looked at youngest sister Eleanor sighs deeply and look back out the livingroom window at some teens outside.

Eleanor:You thinking about Alvin Britt

Brittany:Yeah I think him I'm wondering if really into that girl Jade I can't shake it off my mind Ellie.

Eleanor:I know how you feel about Alvin. I wish that I was with Theo so badly I can't believe Terri have my Munk in her arms it's killing me so deeply.

Brittany:Ellie can you do me favor please.

Eleanor:What is your favor Brittany.

Brittany:Can you help call off my date with ex boyfriend Lars I don't want to give Lars another Chance I have changed my mind. I am done cleaning the livingroom.

Eleanor:Britt I am too FaceTime Mia right quick.

Brittany:I will ask Jean too help than you go FaceTime your friend Mia.

Eleanor:Thanks Britt I'm about too go too my room.

Brittany:You're Ellie don't forget we have too get ready for school tomorrow.

Eleanor:I'm not going too forget about school Britt.

"Brittany finished dusting the coffee table cleaning up the couch Brittany really regret trying too give Lars another chance at their re build relationship Brittany fell tears foamed in her light blue eyes she wanted Alvin's so badly in arms. Brittany looked out of the livingroom window and seen too teens holding hands while walking down the street. Brittany wish her and Alvin were dating each other. Brittany seen a jeep truck pulled up into her driveway.

Brittany:Who the hell is that in the driveway.

"Brittany walked too the front door too open it too who was in her driveway Lars turned off his car and seen Brittany standing on the front porch. Alvin paused the game too check his phone too see who was buzzing him up.

Alvin:Who caused be buzzing me why I'm busy playing the game. Alvin seen Mike had text him. Alvin had readed Mike's text message. Alvin feel his temper boil through his body. Alvin ran too his window and seen Brittany standing outside on the front porch. Alvin seen the love of life in trouble. Lars hopped out of his jeep and walked up too Brittany. Lars smirked at Brittany

Brittany:What the hell are you doing here at my house.

Lars:I'm here for our date at 7pm Britt you told don't be late

Brittany:Who in the car.

Lars:My friends are also here too hang out with your sisters tonight.

Brittany:Lars I tell you something

Lars:What ever you got too say it can wait lets go inside the house come on boys.

"Mike and Jake got out of Lars car too follow Lars into the Chipettes house. Alvin become really upset when he seen Lars and his gang walking too The Chipettes house. Alvin ran out of his room too go downstairs to get Simon and Theodore. Simon and Theodore seem Alvin coming downstairs with angry look on his face.

Simon:What is wrong with you bro.

Alvin:It's The Chipettes Si they are in trouble

Simon:What do you the Chipettes are in trouble Alvin you're not making sense at all.

Alvin:I was upstairs in my room playing the game when I get text from Mike saying Lars and his gang trying to take the Chipettes innocent away from the girls

Theodore:We have too go over too the Chipettes house right now before the girls get into serious trouble.

Simon:Come on let's get ready too see the girls right now.

"Alvin Simon and Theodore went upstairs too their rooms too get their house keys and makesure and iPhones XR with them too call Dave. Alvin walked downstairs too get red boots on and walked cross the streets. Simon walked downstairs too get on his blue boots

Simon:Makesure you locked the front door before leave.

"Theodore heard Simon telling him too lock the front when before going the Chipettes house. James shut and locked front door the Chipettes house and took by the door. Mike walked into the Chipettes livingroom too sit on the couch. Jeanette heard voices coming from downstairs and walked out the guest bathroom too see who was in the house.

Lars:Well Brittany we have our date in your room.

Brittany:Why don't just watch a movie in the livingroom instead.

Lars:Come on Britt lets go your room.

"Lars grab Brittany's hand walked too the stairs too go Brittany's room. Lars and Brittany walked up the stairs too Brittany room Brittany was so really upset she wish Alvin was with her. Jeanette peaked out of the guest bathroom and seen Brittany with Lars walking too Brittany's room. Jeanette walked too her room grabbed her iPhone from her purple nightstand too text Simon too come quickly.

Jeanette:Si please get Alvin quickly Britt is in trouble.

"Jeanette send her text message too Simon ASPA so warned Simon and Alvin and Theodore quickly. Theodore walked downstairs too get on his green boots Theodore seen that Simon left the front door wide open. Theodore close the door and put on his green boots before going outside too the Chipettes house. Theodore text Eleanor too let her know that he was coming over.

Theodore:Ellie me and my brothers are coming over you and your sister house.

"Theodore send his text message too Eleanor took his house key out of his hoodie pocket. Theodore opened the front door and walked out the front door too lock the door. Eleanor seen Theodore had sent her a text message. Eleanor walked out of her room too go downstairs too unlocked the door Theodore and his brothers.


	8. Chapter 8

"Lars walked into Brittany's bedroom Brittany was really nervous with Lars being in her room. Lars walked over too the bedroom door and shut and locked the door.

Brittany:Why you shut my door and locked it stepmother always told me too leave door open when I have company in my room.

Lars:Is your stepmother here Brittany.

Brittany:No she out of town until end of the month. Lars I feel uncomfortable around you I think you should go home

"Lars had a smirks on his face and walked over too Brittany and wrap his arm around Brittany's shoulder.

Lars:You're my girl I will never ever hurt your feelings or break your heart you can trust give me a chance.

Brittany:Lars I already did give you chance and you lie too me when I got you with Jade that once time during the summer on the beach last year now We are only going watch a movie in my room nothing else you got that.

Lars:Whatever you say My love

"Brittany rolled her eyes and removed Lars arm from her shoulder and went too look out the window and seen see Theodore crossing the street. Brittany found a good movie too put in her DVD player for her and Lars too watch.

Brittany:By the way it's a school night so you can't stay here too long Lars.

Lars:Babe I understand you a lot you don't want too get caught by that punk Alvin he never know I was here.

"Brittany gotta mad at Lars for calling her his babe and calling Alvin a punk. Brittany grabbed the remote from pink desk and when too lay in her bed. Lars sat on the floor too watch the movie with Brittany hated that Lars was in her room with her. Alvin bang on the Chipettes front door. Mike and Jake heard someone banging on the door and gulped they didn't know Alvin was coming over too the Chipettes

Alvin:Hey Britt its me Alvin open up the door are you in trouble

"Simon walked up too The Chipettes front door and also knocked on the front door. Eleanor walked downstairs too get the front door Eleanor two guys standing in front of the front door.

Mike:Where you think you doing Eleanor remember me from 6th grade. I'm Mike Thomas

Eleanor:What are you doing in my house get out before I call the cops.

"Mike grabbed Eleanor arm really tightly and forced her upstairs too her room with him. Lars and Brittany heard footsteps walking up the steps. Lars took off his wet muddy shoes and got on Brittany's bed.

Brittany:Hey Jerk get off my bed now.

"Lars charged Brittany and pined her down too her bed Brittany did not like what Lars was doing too her Brittany drugged her nails into Lars hands too break free.

Lars pinned Brittany tighter too her bed so she could not move.

Brittany:What are you doing too me Lars let me go or I will hurt you badly with my nails.

Lars:Your nails don't hurt me Brittany

Brittany:What are you doing too me why are you on top of me get off of me before I scream.

Lars:You would dare scream no can help you Brittany no even that punk Alvin Seville.

"Brittany tried too break free of Lars trap but would not move Brittany started to scream for help. Jeanette was downstairs when she heard Brittany. Jeanette a guy standing by the front door way.

Jeanette:Move out my way I'm trying to answer the front door.

James:Let get the door for you Jeanette

Jeanette:Okay

"James open the front door and seen Alvin and Simon standing at the front door Alvin a death glanced of his face.

Alvin:Where is Brittany James tell me is bestfriend or I will pound you badly.

James:She is upstairs in her room Alvin please don't pound me

Alvin:I'm not going too pound you James like Thanks for telling me that Brittany was in trouble.

James:No problem Alvin that what friends are for.

"Mike push Eleanor against her bedroom door and tried too kiss her on the lips Eleanor tried too turn her head the other way too block Mike kiss.

Eleanor:Leave me alone Mike I am into you anymore

Mike:Come on Ellie you know that you miss me kisses and loving.

"Alvin walked up the stairs and heard Eleanor voice in the hallway. Alvin rush too see what was going on with Eleanor. Eleanor seen Alvin standing behind Mike.

Simon seen Jeanette in the living room looking upset with tears in green eyes. Simon went too comfort his bestfriend Jeanette James also seen Jeanette in the livingroom. James walked into the livingroom where Jeanette and Simon were.

Simon:Jean is everything alright.

Jeanette:Cries No Si I'm so worried about Brittany and Eleanor in the hands of Lars and Mike.

Simon:Don't worry Jean Alvin is going too handle Lars for good.

Jeanette:I Hope so where is Theodore

Simon:He might still outside standing on the front porch Jean.

"Simon stoke Jeanette forehead and looked at James while holding Jeanette in his arms. Jeanette wish she could be Simon girlfriend Jeanette wanted too ask Simon why was even dating Kelly in first place but she didn't wanted too make Simon mad at her.

Simon:James can you check too see if Theo is at the front door please.

James:Sure Si I will see if Theo at the front door.

"James walked out of the living room too see if Theodore was standing at the front door.

Alvin:Mike you better get off of Eleanor right now you don't want too mess with my temper because I will kick your ass for messing my friend.

Mike:Ha Ha Ha Pip Squeak you can't fight Lars will totally crush you badly.

"Alvin walked up to Mike and grabbed back of his jacket collar and had angry death glanced on his face.

Mike:Alright you win Alvin I will leave Eleanor alone.

"Alvin let go of Mike's Jacket collar and walked too Brittany's bedroom door Eleanor ran downstairs in fear too find Jeanette James Unlocked the front and seen Theodore walk into the house Eleanor seen her bestfriend walking into the house Eleanor ran too Theodore and hug him tightly. Theodore comfort Eleanor while holding her in his arms. James walked out of the Chipettes house. Mike ran down the stairs too the front door he didn't want too get beat up by Alvin.

Theodore:Ellie are you okay you seen really upset.

"Eleanor looked up at Theodore with tears in her brown eyes and hold on too Theodore's green hoodie while crying. Simon and Jeanette looked at Theodore and Eleanor.

Simon:Are you girl alright do you want too stay at our house tonight and drive you three school tomorrow.

Jeanette:Yes we want too stay with you boys if it okay Dave

Simon:We help you three pack a over night bag for tonight Jean.

"Jade was still at the mall wondering why Alvin broke up with front of a lot people in the mall. Jade felt humiliated in front of a lot people. Jade was going too ruin Brittany Miller Imaged for good. Alvin pound on Brittany's bedroom door.


	9. Chapter 9

"Brittany and Lars heard someone banging on the door. Alvin tried too open Brittany bedroom door but it's was locked.

Brittany:Who is it.

Alvin:Britt its me Alvin open your door is Lars in the room with you.

Brittany:Yes Alvin Lars is on top I can't move

Lars:Shut up Brittany Alvin you punk you don't deserve Brittany I do I will never hurt Brittany you're selfish punk I love Brittany more than you.

"Brittany tried too break free of Lars tight grip on her arms but Lars squeezed Brittany arms even tighter.

Brittany:Let go of me right now Lars I already told you you and I are done I'm not into you.

Lars:I deserve you Brittany not that punk Alvin he don't know how too treat you right.

Brittany:Let me Go I need to get ready for school tomorrow

"Lars kissed Brittany passionately on her lips Brittany wiggled her feet to try and break free of Lars grip on her hands and arms. Brittany disgusted with Lars did to her by kissing her on her Lips. Lars whispered something in Brittany ear

Lars:Your innocent belongs too me Brittany I'm your first love and only love I got to go babe see you in school babe.

"Brittany felted disgusted with Lars on top of her Lars got up from Brittany too leave and go hang out with his friends at their hang out. Brittany felted tears come out of her light blue eyes. Brittany cried in her pink pillow at what Lars did too her. Lars unlocked Brittany bedroom door and walked passed Alvin with a smile on his face. Alvin ran too Brittany when he seen his bestfriend crying. Lars wanted down the stairs proudly. Simon and Theodore really upset

Lars:Alright Mike lets go

Mike:I'm right behind you Lars see you in school Simon and Theodore

"Lars and Mike walked out of The Chipettes house where James wait at Lars Car. Brittany got up from crying and looked up at her bestfriend.

Alvin:Britt what did that jerk did too you.

"Brittany looked Alvin with tears in her eyes Alvin hate too see the woman he only love crying Brittany ball herself on her bed and continued crying. Alvin took his shoes off and got in the bed too hold Brittany in his arms. Brittany felted safe in Alvin's arms.

Alvin:Britt mind tell me what happened?

Brittany:Lars was on top of me I could not move my arms and hands he whispered in my ear telling me my innocent belongs too him than he kissed me on my lips. I don't feel safe being home alone anymore neither do my sisters like being home alone. Alvin can me and my sisters stay at you boys house tonight please.

Alvin:Sure Britt let me call Dave first too see if it okay with him as well.

Brittany:Okay Alvie I will downstairs too see what my sisters are doing.

"Lars Mike and James got in Lars car too go their hideout. Jade called Lars too see if he can pick her up from the mall. Jade speed dialed Lars cell number. Lars got into his jeep and started his jeep when he heard his cell phone buzz. Mike and James also got into Lars jeep as well. Simon walked too the front door and shut the front and locked the door Brittany decreased from the stairs and seen Simon at the front door.

Brittany:Si where is Jean at.

Simon:Jean is in the livingroom with Ellie and Theo Brittany what is wrong.

Brittany:Nothing is wrong Simon everything is fine I just need to talk too my sisters that's all.

Simon:Okay Brittany Theo come on let's go get Alvin

Theodore:Oh Okay Si

"Simon and Theodore went upstairs too Brittany's room too go talk to Alvin about the Chipettes stay at their house tonight. Brittany went into the livingroom were Jeanette and Eleanor in the livingroom. Simon and Theodore walked down the hallway towards Brittany's room where Alvin was. Brittany went too talk too Jeanette and Eleanor.

Brittany:Jeanette and Eleanor are you two alright.

Jeanette:I'm fine Britt are you alright did Lars hurt you

"Brittany remain silent about what happened between her and Lars then Brittany broke down in tears of the event played in her mind. Jeanette and Eleanor comfort their eldest sister.

Eleanor:Do you want me too get Alvin for you Britt.

Brittany:Cries Ellie I can't let Alvin know what Lars done too me it will set his temper off on me if he finds out Lars did too me promise me you two that you won't tell Simon and Theodore what happened too me this evening.

Jeanette:Brittany your bestfriend have the right too know what is going on with you. If you don't tell Alvin he will find out and become really upset with you not be truthful with him.

"Brittany shook her head at Jeanette she didn't want Alvin too know that Lars was after her innocent. Simon and Theodore seen Alvin sitting on Brittany's bed with his face buried in his hands. Simon and Theodore walked into the bedroom too comfort their eldest brother.

Simon:Alvin what is wrong

"Alvin looked at his younger brother Simon will sadness in his blue eyes sighs deeply.

Alvin:That Jerk Lars was on top of my bestfriend with the door locked I just know it is killing me too know what Lars could have done too Brittany. I wish that I can protected Brittany from her ex boyfriend Lars.

Theodore:Alvin actually can protected Brittany from Lars she is your bestfriend since we were 8 years old.

Alvin:I know that Theo but knowing Britt she would even let me read her diary she have.

Theodore:Alvin you can protected Brittany from Lars and still be her bestfriend

Alvin:I am in love with Britt Teddy I just don't know how too tell her I want to be able too express my feelings too Brittany without fighting with her.

Theodore:Why don't you write Brittany a song about home you are in love with her and than ask her out on a date.

Alvin:That's is awesome idea Theo Thanks for the advice

Theodore:No problem Alvin.

Simon:Should we help the girls pack over night bag for them too stay with us and Dave for the night.

Alvin:You're Alright Si lets go get the girls from downstairs so they can pack her over night bags.

"Alvin Simon and Theodore walked out of Brittany's room too go downstairs too get the Chipettes tell them they can pack her over night back for the night back. Brittany and her sisters seen their bestfriends coming down the stairs towards them. Brittany walked over too Alvin hug him tightly Alvin hold Brittany in his arms while talking too Jeanette and Eleanor.

Alvin:Girls are you ready too pack your over night bags.

Jeanette:Yeah Alvin were going to go up stairs too our rooms and pack our over night bags too stay at your house with you three and Dave come on Ellie lets go upstairs too our rooms and start packing our bags. Si Theo do you two want too help us or stay in the livingroom and wait for until we're finished packing.

Simon:I will wait here the livingroom Jeanette

Jeanette:Okay Si I'm going upstairs too my room.

Theodore:I will help you pack Ellie

Eleanor:Okay Theo thank you for helping pack my stuff.

Theodore:You're welcome

"Jeanette was disappointed that Simon didn't want too help her pack her stuff for the night. Jeanette went upstairs too her room to pack her purple over night bag for the night. Eleanor and Theodore walked up the stairs too Eleanor's room to pack her over night bag.


	10. Chapter 10

"Alvin and Brittany were still in the livingroom holding eachother. Alvin looked at Simon with a disappointed look on his face. Jeanette walked into her room and shit and lock her bedroom door. Jeanette broke down in tears she wanted her bestfriend too help her pack her stuff.

Alvin:Si why are you not helping Jeanette pack her stuff in her over night bag.

Simon:I already have too help Jean with settings in the spear room Alvin.

Alvin:I'm going too go help my bestfriend pack her over night bag come on Britt.

"Brittany shook her head at Simon for not helping Jeanette out with over night bag Theodore and Eleanor were in her room Eleanor walked too her closet too get her spring green over night bag out too pack few clothes in her bag. Lars and his gang pulled out of the Chipettes driveway and Lars drove too his apartment. Theodore sat on Eleanor bed and wait for help Eleanor.

Eleanor:Theo can you go in my closet and get my spring green night bag for me.

Theodore:Okay Ellie

"Theodore got off Eleanor bed and walked over too her walk in closet too get Eleanor's spring green night bag Jeanette felted like she was about to cry because Simon did come upstairs with her to her room too help felted tears in her green eyes and took of her pink glasses too wipe her tears from her eyes. Miss Miller pulled up too her driveway of her home. Brittany heard a car outside Brittany ran to the livingroom window and seen her elder stepmother in the driveway.

Brittany:Miss Miller is back from her trip I am going too ask her if me and my sisters can stay with you three on a school night.

Alvin:Alright Britt I need too call Dave right quick.

"Brittany hopped off the couch and ran too go help her stepmother with her bags Alvin pulled out his iPhone and speed dialed Dave cell number. Dave seen Alvin name show up on his phone and answered Alvin call.

Dave:Hey Alvin is there something you want.

Alvin:Hey Dave me and my brothers are at The Chipettes house can the Chipettes spend a night at our house Britt is afraid to stay home alone with her sisters.

Dave:Yes but the girls must stay in the guest rooms we have at the house do I make myself clear young man.

Alvin:Yes I understand Dave when are going come home.

Dave:I will home in March I am still working on you boys new album cover here in New York City if Miss Miller in there please let know the girls are staying at our house tonight.

Alvin:I will let Miss Miller know about the Chipettes

Dave:Remember the doors stay open and no funny business I mean it you're in Charge Alvin.

Alvin:I got Dave

"Alvin hanging up his call with his stepdad put his phone in his Jean pockets and went outside too help Brittany and Miss Miller. Brittany seen Alvin coming outside towards her and MissMiller.

Alvin:Hey Miss Miller

Miss Miller:Hey Alvin how are you dear. Where is Simon and Theodore

Alvin:They are in the house Miss Miller

Miss Miller:Okay Alvin Thank you letting me know

Alvin:You're welcome Miss Miller by the way can the Chipettes spend a night at our house tonight Britt is scared to be home alone.

Miss Miller:Alvin Dear it's a school night I know you six go to the same high school but I don't want the girls spending a night you three house without Dave being at home.

Brittany:Miss Miller please can I spend at Alvin house I will be on my best behavior.

Miss Miller:I'm Sorry Brittany the answered is No please help me get my bags out of my car.

Brittany:Miss Miller why can't me and my sisters spend a night at The Chipmunks house.

Miss Miller:Brittany I said No you and your sisters will not be spending a night at The Chipmunks house that finally.

"Brittany ran in the house upstairs too her room and slam the door she could not believe her Stepmother would not let her and sisters spend a night at the Chipmunks house tonight Brittany locked the door and ran too her bed too cry in her pillow. Jeanette heard Brittany slam her bed room door,and continued packing her over night bag. Alvin went too grab Miss Miller suite case from Miss Miller car while Miss Miller walked into the house and seen Simon sitting on the livingroom couch.

Miss Miller:Hello Simon dear how are you doing.

Simon:Hello Miss Miller I'm doing fine how was your trip.

Miss Miller:My trip was fine dear. Where is Theodore at

"Alvin walked into the house with Miss Miller suite case in his hands. Jeanette heard her stepmother voice from downstairs and stop packing too go greet her stepmother Jeanette walked down the stairs and seen Miss Miller standing in the middle of the doorway.

Jeanette:Hi Miss Miller how was your trip

Miss Miller:Hello Jeanette my trip was wonderful where is Eleanor Jeanette

Jeanette:Ellie is upstairs in her room with Theodore packing a over night bag so we can stay at the Chipmunks house tonight.

Miss Miller:I'm going too have too talk too Eleanor later and you three are not going over the Chipmunks house tonight Jeanette.

Jeanette:Miss Miller why can't me and my sisters spend a night at the Chipmunks house.

Miss Miller:Just like I told Brittany Dave is not at home too watch all six of you teenagers

Simon:I suggest that Miss Miller thinks you three will teen mothers while still in high school

Miss Miller:Yes I agree with you Simon I don't want the girls staying you boys while Dave is out of town.

Alvin:Miss Miller you trust the six of us we won't be like other teens from our school trust me Miss Miller:Alright you girls can spend a night with The Chipmunks but please have your phones turn on so I can contact you girls.

"Jeanette smiled and hugged her stepmother and went back upstairs too pack her over night bag. Miss Miller also went upstairs too go talk too Brittany.

Miss Miller:Alvin dear can you carry my suite case upstairs too my bedroom door please.

Alvin:Sure Miss Miller

"Simon sat back on the couch and wait for his brothers and the Chipettes Simon took out his iPhone Xs Max too text Kelly too see what she was doing this late afternoon.

Simon:Hey Kelly what are you doing right now.

"Simon send his text message too Kelly too see what his girl was doing. Alvin grabbed Miss Miller suite case and walked up the steps with Miss Miller suite case in his hands.


	11. Chapter 11

"Kelly seen her boy toy Simon Seville texting her Kelly read Simon text message and blushed pink in her face. Kelly reply too Simon text message.

Kelly:Hey Loverboy I'm just at home with my sisters what are you doing Loverboy do you miss me Simon.

"Kelly send her text reply too her boy toy and when back too relaxing on the couch Simon heard his phone buzz and seen Kelly text show up on his phone Simon rolled his eyes and reply too Kelly text.

Simon:I'm at Jeanette house right now Kelly and I'm not your Loverboy Kelly please don't call me that again.

"Simon send his text message too his girlfriend Kelly Jeanette finish packing her over night bag Jeanette grab her purple iPhone and purple house keys when downstairs too join Simon and wait for her sisters. Miss Miller knocked on Brittany bedroom door Brittany lift her head from her pink pillow to answer the door.

Brittany:Who is it?

Miss Miller:Brittany its me Miss Miller can you unlocked your door so I can talk too you.

"Brittany got up from her bed too unlocked her bedroom door too let her stepmother in her room. Miss Miller walked in her eldest stepdaughter room too talk too Brittany. Jeanette walked down the steps too the livingroom. Jeanette seen Simon sitting on the couch. Jeanette walked into the livingroom to sat on the couch with Simon.

Jeanette:Si I'm all done packing what are you doing

Simon:I'm text my girlfriend Kelly Patterson Jeanette

"Jeanette cross her arms and pretend it too be happy for her bestfriend Simon deeply in Jeanette's heart she was hurt and crying because she hate seen Simon someone else Jeanette felted few tears foam in her green eyes Jeanette wanted too tell Simon that she was in love with him but don't want too ruin their friendship. Theodore handed Eleanor her spring green bag so Eleanor can pack few clothes too stay over night with Theodore walked towards Eleanor's spring green dresser too help Eleanor pack her clothes.

Theodore:Ellie what do you need help with I want too help you pack your clothes.

Eleanor:Can you get my pajamas out of the bottom draw please

Theodore:Okay will help you.

Eleanor:Thank you Theodore

Theodore:You're Welcome Ellie

"Miss Miller opened Brittany's bedroom door walked into Brittany's room too talk too her.

Miss Miller:Brittany you and your sisters can spend a night over the Chipmunks house Alvin suggest that nothing will happen if you girls over the boys house tonight.

"Brittany smiled excitedly that she could stay with her bestfriend house tonight Brittany hugged her stepmother and went too her walk in closet too start picking out few of her school clothes for school Miss Miller walked out of Brittany's room too go too her room unpack her suitecase. Alvin placed Miss Miller suitecase by her door and walked towards Brittany's room too help her pack her over night bag. Jeanette felted hurt that Simon did help her pack her stuff she was heartbroken that her bestfriend is dating someone hate her.

Jeanette:Simon I was wondering if we can hang at the library this weekend.

"Simon looked from his phone at Jeanette and stared into her green eyes.

Simon:Jean I'm kinda of Busy with my girlfriend Kelly we are supposed too be going shopping together

Jeanette:Oh I thought you and I can do something together this weekend.

Simon:We did go to the movies together

Jeanette:But your girlfriend was with us when we went too the movies Simon.

Simon:Kelly loves me Jeanette she is my first real girlfriend ever you support me as my bestfriend.

Jeanette:I do support you Simon it just that I thought we could spend more time together as bestfriends.

"Simon looked away from Jeanette and continued texting Kelly and Ignored Jeanette until tomorrow at school. Eleanor finishes packing over night bag. Theodore waited for Eleanor so they can go downstairs too the livingroom together.

Eleanor:Okay Theodore I'm all done packing I just too go in the bathroom too get my toothbrush toothpaste mouthwash lotion bar of soap.

Theodore:I will wait for you in here until you are done in the bathroom.

"Eleanor took her spring green bag from Theodore and walked too the bathroom. Alvin walked in Brittany room too help her pack her light pink over night bag. Brittany turned around and seen her bestfriend walking in her room.

Alvin:Hey Britt how are you doing.

Brittany:Hey Alvin I'm fine thanks for getting Miss Miller too change her mind about letting me and my sisters spend a night with you three tonight.

Alvin:No problem Britt what should I help you with

Brittany:Just sit on my bed Alvin I got this.

Alvin:Oh Okay Britt

"Eleanor put all her spring green bathroom stuff in her over night bag and walked back towards her room to tell Theodore they can go downstairs with Simon and Jeanette. Alvin sat on Brittany's bed watched her pack all her stuff in her pink over night bag. Eleanor seen her bestfriend sitting on her bed.

Eleanor:Theo we can go downstairs with Simon and Jeanette

Theodore:Okay Ellie.

"Miss Miller seen her suite case near her bedroom door Miss Miller opened her bedroom door walked into her room and rolled her suite case through the doorway. Brittany when into her walk in closet too pick out few outfits too wear too school while she was at the Chipmunks. Theodore got up from Eleanor's bed and walked over too Eleanor. Theodore walked too Eleanor's bedroom door too go downstairs into the livingroom with Simon and Jeanette too wait for Alvin and Brittany. Simon and Jeanette heard foot steps coming down the stairs towards them. Jeanette turned around towards the stairs case and seen Theodore and Eleanor coming down the stairs too join them in the livingroom.

Jeanette:Hey Ellie and Theo

Eleanor:Hi Jean

Theodore:Hey Jeanette and Simon

"Simon looked up from his phone and seen Theodore and Eleanor in the livingroom with them. Miss Miller tried picked up her suite case from the floor too place it on her bed too unpack her suite case Miss Miller screamed in pain so loud that Alvin and Brittany heard her scream. Alvin hopped off of Brittany's bed and went too go check on Miss Miller too if she was Alright. Alvin walked out of Brittany's room too go too Miss Miller room too if she was Okay. Alvin walked into Miss Miller room and see her trying too lift her suitecase up off the floor.

Alvin:Hey Miss Miller do you need some help with your suitecase

Miss Miller:Hey Alvin yes I need some help with my suitecase can you please lift this heavy thing off the floor for me I would really grateful for your help.

Alvin:No problem Miss Miller I glad that I heard you scream so I could come in here too help you out.

Miss Miller:Thank you Alvin how sweet of you too help me.

Alvin:You're welcome Miss Miller.

"Alvin picked up Miss Miller heavy suitecase and place it on Miss Miller bed for her than walked out Miss Miller room too go back in Brittany's room.


	12. Chapter 12

"Alvin walked back into Brittany's room too see was she finishes packing her over night bag. Brittany took out three outfits from her closet to wear Brittany put the three outfits in her pink over night bag and walked out of her walk in closet too her dresser draw too get her pajamas socks and underwear and bras sets too put in her over night bag. Jade called Lars too see if he can pick her up from the mall. Lars heard his iPhone XR buzz while he was driving too his apartment Lars stop at a red light too check too see who was calling him Lars seen Jade calling him Lars answered Jade call while the light turn green.

Lars:What's up babe what are you doing

Jade:I'm stuck at the mall Alvin didn't drop off at home Lars can you pick me up babe I need a ride.

Lars:That's jerk is going to jumped by me I'm on my way too come get you babe.

Jade:Thank you Lars I love you so much.

Lars:I love you too Jade boys were going too the mall too get my girl.

Mike:Lars was you talking too Jade.

Lars:Don't worry about that Mike I got it cover just sit back and relax.

"Brittany walked out of her walk in closet too go too the bathroom too get her beauty supplies from the bathroom cover. Miss Miller unpack her suitecase and placed all the dirty clothes on the floor. Jeanette felted so hurt that her bestfriend is with someone else instead of being in her arms. Eleanor looked at her phone and seen the fake message from Theodore.

Eleanor:Theodore I need too talk too you about something later on tonight.

Theodore:Okay what do you want too talk too me about Ellie

Eleanor:I said that I will talk too you later on tonight Theo is really important.

Theodore:Alright Ellie.

"Eleanor was still hurt by the text message that Theodore sent earlier today Brittany grabbed all her beauty supplies and put them in her pink night bag and when back into her room. Alvin was still sitting on Brittany's bed wait for Brittany too finished packing her over night bag. Brittany looked at her wall clock its was 1:28 pm Los Angeles time. Brittany when into her top dresser draw too get her pink pajamas out and put them in her bag. Brittany over too night stand and grabbed her iPhone 8 plus and wall charger and put in her bag. Brittany seen her pink purse hanging on the door nob and walked over too her door nob too grab her purse.

Brittany:Alvin I'm all ready too go now.

Alvin:Alright we join my brothers and your sisters downstairs too have everything in your over night bag Britt

Brittany:Yes Alvin I have everything in my bag and my purse too I'm ready too go.

"Alvin and Brittany walked out of Brittany's room too go downstairs with their siblings too let them know that they were ready too leave the house. Theodore got up from the couch and walked too the front door. Eleanor followed Theodore Jeanette also got up from the couch too follow Eleanor and Theodore Alvin and Brittany were standing on the stairs looking at their siblings at the front door.

Brittany:Jean and Ellie I'm finished packing we can go to the boys house.

Eleanor:Okay is everyone ready too go.

Brittany:Ellie me and Jean are ready too go come on let's go.

"Theodore unlocked the front door too let the Chipettes out with of the house. Alvin and Theodore followed the Chipettes out of the house. Simon got off the couch too follow his brothers and the Chipettes too his house. Brittany took out her house key from Jean pocket too lock the door. Alvin wait for Brittany Simon Jeanette Theodore cross the street too the Sevilles house.

Eleanor:Theo I was wondered if you and I can have a private talk when you get into the house.

Theodore:Sure Ellie we can talk

"Simon and Jeanette walked to the Sevilles front door of their house Jeanette looked over at Simon and blushed pink in her face. Jeanette was hoping her and him can be a go on date with eachother soon. Simon pulled out his house keys too unlock the front door too let Jeanette in the house. Jeanette was really impress with the livingroom wallpaper that was on the wall.

Jeanette:Simon did you have someone remodel the livingroom.

Simon:Yes Dave had someone came over and did a touch up on the livingroom wallpaper Jean.

"Jeanette walked through the livingroom into the dinning room. Theodore and Eleanor walked into the Sevilles huge house Eleanor seen the fancy wallpaper on the livingroom walls.

Eleanor:Teddy did Dave hire someone too put fancy wallpaper on the livingroom walls.

Theodore:Yeah Dave did hire someone too upgrade our livingroom this mansion is upgraded everywhere Ellie.

"Brittany makesure the front door was locked before going cross the street with too the Seviles house. Alvin was standing on the sidewalk waiting for Brittany. Lars drove to the mall to pick up his girlfriend Jade too see what was going on with her and Alvin. Jake was busy texting Alvin too see how he was doing

Jake:Hey Alvster what are you doing bro I wondering if you and I can be friends and hang out I'm done being in Lars gang it's getting nowhere in life.

"Jake sent his text message too Alvin wait for Alvin too reply back too his message. Alvin and Brittany had walked a cross the street too the Sevilles mansion too go inside the house. Alvin heard his phone buzz in his Jean pants pocket Alvin pulled his phone out of his pocket too see who buzzing him up. Alvin seen Jake had sent him a text message. Alvin read Jake text and reply back too Jake text.

Alvin:When did you decided that you want too hang out with me as a friend I don't know if I can trust you Jake you were part of Lars plan too take Brittany's special sweetness from her.

"Alvin sent his text reply too Jake and walked into the house with Brittany. Theodore went into the kitchen and seen that left the oven on by accident Eleanor walked into the kitchen too see if she could talk too Theodore about the fake text message that is in her iMessages. Theodore grabbed the mittens from the counter and put them on his hands too get the burned cookies out off the oven Eleanor walked into the kitchen too help Theodore with the burn cookies. Eleanor walked towards the oven too turn the oven for Theodore. Alvin locked the front door while Brittany took off her pink slipper and placed them in the shoe ban.

Brittany:Ah my feet feels much better Alvin I'm going go put my bag in your room

Alvin:Alright Britt just makesure you don't lock my door when come out of my room.

Brittany:Okay Alvin.

"Brittany went upstairs too Alvin room too place her pink bag on Alvin's bed Theodore looked at the burn cookies on the cooking tray and placed the tray on top of the stove top. Eleanor walked over too Theodore and placed her hand on her bestfriend shoulder too cheer up Theodore.

Eleanor:Terri didn't really care about helping bake these cookies at all I'm sorry that the cookies are burnt Theodore.

Theodore:It not your fault Ellie Terri was not watching the cookies an enough before left my house. I guess me and you have too bake a second batch of cookies for everyone.

"Eleanor blushed a little bit at Theodore's comment Eleanor hide her blushes so Theodore don't noticed that she was blushes for him. Eleanor really wanted too talk too Theodore about the fake text message that is on her phone. Eleanor wondered if she was even Theodore bestfriend or only just a friend too him. Eleanor walked out of the kitchen to take off her spring green slippers and put them in the ban. Jeanette was sitting on the couch looking at her phone wondering if her and Simon will ever be more than bestfriends with each other or just remain as friends only.


	13. Chapter 13

Jeanette was playing a game on her iPhone XR trying too get Simon too noticed her bored mood Simon got up from the couch too go upstairs too his room too work on his new project on his AppleMacbook Air laptop. Jeanette felted so hurt that Simon did not noticed her boring mood. Brittany seen the sadness in Jeanette green eyes Brittany walked over too Jeanette too see what is wrong with her sister. Brittany sat on the other side of the couch from where Jeanette was sitting.

Brittany:Jean what is wrong you are about too cry.

Jeanette:No there is nothing is wrong I'm fine just playing my game on my iPhone XR

Brittany:Jean we are sisters I know when there is something with you and Eleanor why don't we go in the spare room talk about this.

Jeanette:Okay Brittany

"Jeanette turn off her iPhone and got off the couch Brittany got off the couch too follow her sister too the spare room. Alvin when upstairs too talk too his brother Simon about why he is not hanging out with Jeanette. Brittany and Jeanette where in the spare room having sister talk with eachother.

Brittany:Jean what is wrong with you sis

Jeanette:It's Simon I want too spend time with my bestfriend this evening.

Brittany:Jean are you in love with Simon but too shy too tell him your true feelings for him because of his girlfriend Kelly.

"Jeanette walked towards the window too look outside Jeanette know Brittany was right about her true feelings for Simon but she didn't know too express her feelings too Simon and Jeanette didn't want too break up Simon and Kelly relationship or ruin her friendship with Simon either.

Brittany:Jean you have too tell him how your feelings for him. Si been your bestfriend since you were 8 years old.

Jeanette:I don't know Britt what if Simon don't feel the same way about me.

Brittany:I'm sure Simon is deeply in love with you just don't want too admit at the moment.

Jeanette:Are you going tell Alvin how you feel about him Brittany

Brittany:This situation is about you and Simon not me and Alvin or Eleanor and Theodore you and Simon are soulmates Jean I know it's killing you see Simon will another girl especially when we are in school. I think Simon will be greatest boyfriend for you.

"Simon was on his laptop working on his science project that he and Kelly were supposed to working on together. Alvin knocked on Simon bedroom door too talk too him. Simon heard someone at his bedroom door.

Simon:Who is it

Alvin:It's me Alvin let me come in your room Si.

Simon:My door is unlocked Alvin you can come in my room.

"Alvin opened Simon bedroom door and stood in the doorway with his arms cross his chest. Simon looked up from his laptop at his older brother. Alvin shut the door behind him.

Simon:Alvin what is wrong why you look upset bro.

Alvin:Why are you not hanging out with Jeanette Si

Simon:I'm working on me and Kelly Science project Alvin I will hang out with Jean later.

Alvin:Si I know you're not in love with Kelly

Simon:I always been in love with Kelly Jeanette and I will never be a couple it's just too complicated between me and Jean. You're still in love Jade Alvin.

Alvin:Dude were not talking about me this situation is about you and Jeanette. Why don't you just break up with Kelly and go out with Jeanette Simon.

Simon:You're right I'm in love with Jeanette but I don't want too hurt Kelly.

Alvin:Kelly is just a fan of us and the Chipettes she only trying too make Jeanette Jealous and use you for your fame and money Si.

Simon:I'm not going too break up with Kelly even if I am in love with Jean.

"Alvin shook his head at Simon and walked out of Simon's room too go in his room too relax for a while. Alvin was happy that he broke up with Jade and is Single Again. Alvin was hoping that him and Brittany can be a couple but he know it's never work out. Alvin open the door too his bedroom and walked into his room too take a nap. Theodore put on the oven mittens too get the cooking tray to throw the burned chocolate chip cookies away that him and Terri made together. Eleanor when too the kitchen sink too help Theodore baked other bachted of chocolate chip cookies. Eleanor could not stop thinking about the text message on her phone from Theodore.

Eleanor:Theo I wondering before we start baking some cookies can I talk too you about something

Theodore:Sure Ellie what you want too talk about with me.

"Eleanor was really nervous too tell Theodore about the fake text message on her iPhone Xs Max Eleanor stared into space for awhile Theodore looked at his bestfriend and wondering what is wrong with Eleanor. Lars and his crew pulled up in the mall parking lot too look for Jade through the parking lot.

Lars:So Mike are you still trying too get back with Eleanor.

Mike:I'm trying to be with Eleanor but she won't talk to me I miss my Chipette.

James:Why don't get back with Eleanor

Mike:Ellie don't want to be with me anymore.

Lars:I think you kipnapped Eleanor James

James:How I'm going too kidnapped Eleanor she is always with Theodore or her older sisters.

Lars:I got a plan on how you can kidnapped Eleanor Miller.

"Lars seen his girlfriend Jade sitting on the branch in front of the mall entrance waiting for her ride. Jade seen black and red jeep pulled up in front of her.


	14. Chapter 14

Eleanor sat in the kitchen chair looking at the fancy napkins that were folded on the kitchen table. Eleanor was really heartbroken by the fake text message that was on her phone. Theodore walked over too Eleanor too see what she wanted too talk too him about.

Theodore:Ellie are you okay seems too be quiet this evening.

Eleanor:I'm fine Theo just need too ask you something.

Theodore:Okay what did you want to talk too me about

"Eleanor hold her iPhone XS in her hands she was so nervous too show Theodore the fake text message on her iPhone Xs Eleanor unlocked her iPhone code and went too iMessages too show Theodore the fake text message.

Eleanor:Theo I need you to be honest with me when I show you something on my phone.

Theodore:Okay what do you want too show me Ellie

"Eleanor showed Theodore the fake text message on her iPhone. Theodore looked really confused when he looked the text message on Eleanor phone.

Eleanor:Did you text me this message earlier today Theo and why would you sent me a awful text message about were not bestfriends anyone and that you are in love with Terri.

Theodore:Ellie I didn't send you that message I would never say anything like that too you in a message. I would not want our friendship too be over Ellie you have too believe me I never sent you that message I didn't even have my phone with me earlier when I was looking for it in my room.

Eleanor:You don't have too lie about the message you're one only that know your passcode too your phone. Tell the truth Theodore did you send me this message.

Theodore:Im telling the truth I did not send you that message Ellie I won't want too hurt your feelings you're my bestfriend since we were in fourth grade.

"Eleanor looked into Theodore's green eyes too see if he was being truthful and honest with her. Eleanor could see that Theodore was telling the truth too her. Eleanor got out of the chair too give Theodore a hug.

Eleanor:Teddy can I give you a hug please.

Theodore:Sure you can Ellie I love when you give me hugs.

"Theodore hold his arms out too reach for Eleanor too hug him. Eleanor walked over her bestfriend and gave him the huge hug ever. Brittany finished giving her sister advice on how too talk too Simon about her true feelings. Brittany walked out the spare room too check on Alvin too see what he was doing. Jeanette sat on the spare bed thinking about how she was going too express her love too Simon without embarrassing herself front of Simon Jeanette went too her purple bag and pulled out her purple Diary too express her love feelings for Simon.

"Dear Diary"

I been in love with Simon since I was in the fourth grade I never thought me and Simon will ever had change to be together he is a major rockstar like his brothers. I want too tell Si so badly that I'm in love with him but it's no use I get too timid and make a fool of myself I'm so in love with Simon but I don't know how too tell him properly about my feelings for him. I don't want too embarrass myself in front of Simon Britt said I try talk to Simon about my feelings I'm really shy I got to go

Love, Jeanette

"Jeanette read her Diary page before closing her diary and placing it under the pillow. Brittany knocked on Alvin's bedroom door too see what is doing. Alvin heard a knock on his bedroom door and pause his game too see who was at his door.


	15. Chapter 15

Alvin hopped up from his bed too answer his door Brittany knocked on the door too see if Alvin was going too answer the door.

Alvin:Who is it?

Brittany:Alvin its me can I come in your room.

Alvin:My door is unlocked Britt.

Brittany:Okay

"Brittany opened Alvin's bedroom door too check in on Alvin too see what he was doing in his room.

Brittany:Alvin what are you doing in your room.

Alvin:I'm just playing the video game in here what's up with you Britt.

Brittany:I'm just board right now.

Alvin:I could fix that for you Britt

Brittany:Alvin how can you fix my board mood.

Alvin:You want too play the game with me for a while.

Brittany:Okay Alvin what game are we going too play.

Alvin:The Need for Speed 2 Britt

Brittany:Okay Alvin um Alvin after we play the game can we talk about something.

Alvin:What do you want too talk about Britt while we're playing the game.

"Brittany was nervous too tell Alvin that she was in love with him really deeply she didn't want too ruin her friendship with Alvin Brittany sat quietly on Alvin's bed while Alvin restart the Xbox one again. Brittany took out her iPhone Xs Max too seen Regina a text message too what her bestfriend was doing.

Brittany:Hey Regina what are you doing are you did you make it home yet. Are you still at the mall.

"Brittany send her text message too Regina and when too sit on Alvin's bed too watch him play the game. Regina felted her phone buzz in her purse. Regina when into her purse too get her phone too see who was beeping her. Regina looked at her phone and seen her bestfriend Brittany Miller texting her. Regina read Brittany's text and reply back.

Regina:I'm still at the mall Britt what are you doing

Brittany:I'm in Alvin's room Regina watching him play the game.

Regina:Maybe this is your chance too ask Alvin if he taken by anyone.

Brittany:How many times do I have too tell you Alvin and I are just friends only nothing else. Besides me and Alvin won't make such a good couple at all we fight all plus Alvin is a huge flirt with other girls Regina we will never work out in a relationship.

Regina:Britt you have not gave Alvin a chance too be your boyfriend yet

Brittany:Regina I know Alvin since I was in 4th grade he is huge flirt with other girls he will never be able too prove too me that he is a mature Chipmunk.

Regina:What ever you say Britt I have too finished shopping for back to school outfits.

Brittany:Oh Okay Regina have fun tonight but not too much fun.

Regina:I will when is your concert Britt I want front row seats and backstage pass at the meet and greet.

Brittany:The Tour start on August 2nd in LA at 7:00 PM. Tickets go on sale tomorrow at 10:00 AM.

Regina:How can I get backstage passes for a few of my other friends.

Brittany:I'm not giving out backstage passes too branch of girls groupies they can flirt with Alvin backstage. You and sister Kate are only one who will get backstage passes too the concert on August 2nd.

Regina:Alright Britt thanks for the backstage passes me and Kate really appreciated a lot

Brittany:You're welcome you and Kate better buy your tickets tomorrow.

"Alvin restart his xbox one too play his racing video game Alvin looked up and seen Brittany sitting on his bed on her iPhone.

Alvin:Britt what are you doing

Brittany:I'm texting Regina about our concert on Friday August 2nd at 7pm that night.

Alvin:Dang I forget that we had concert this weekend Dave have not return from his trip yet.

Brittany:It's March not August anyways Alvin can we talk about something else.

Alvin:Are you still dating Lars Britt.

Brittany:Alvin why did you even ask me question like that you heard what also happened too me with Lars in my room earlier today.

Alvin:Britt would you ever date me

"Brittany was shock by Alvin question that she didn't have a answered Brittany looked at her pink iPhone XS Max too ignore Alvin's question. Alvin pused the game too walk over too Brittany too talk too her. Jeanette was still in the spear room wondering how she was going too tell Simon that she been in love with him since they were in middle school together. Jeanette sat on the bed and looked out the window. Jeanette was really shy too tell Simon her feelings for him since they were in middle school. Jeanette crawl on the bed near the pillow and pull out her purple diary.

Janette:Dear Diary

I been in love with my bestfriend Simon Seville since we were 14 years old in middle school I never had a real chance too tell Si how I feel

about him because we're always busy with Concerts or getting ready for more concerts I wish that I could tell Simon how much I love him and I really wanted too be his girlfriend before the next school year starts I get jealous when Kelly is all over my man I don't know what too do. My sisters are also single Chipettes with their Munks in their arms. Lucky we're staying at The Chipmunks house for a while Dave is still out of Town in New York. I got to go Diary still next time.

Love Jeanette.

"Jeanette finished writing in her purple Diary and place it on the window seal while looking out the window at other kids enjoying themselves Jeanette maybe be a pops star but she wish enjoy her life without fans asking her if Simon is dating her. Brittany got up from Alvin's bed too sit by her best friend too watch him play the game.

Brittany:Alvin I wondered if we can talk about us.

Alvin:What about us Britt

Brittany:I was wondered if we can be more than bestfriends I mean if you are not with anyone.

Alvin:Brittany are you saying that you are in love with me.

Brittany:No of Course I'm not in love with you but everytime were together your groupies keep asking why I'm not your girlfriend and that our friendship is just fake for entertainment I don't know what too do or say too your groupies.

Alvin:You don't have too say anything too my girl fans it's none of their damn business too be asking you questions about me and you. You want to play the game with me.

Brittany:No I don't want too play the game with you I just watch you play. Anyways I'm going too text Rebecca too see what she is up too.

Alvin:Oh Okay Britt.

"Brittany walked back too Alvin's bed too sit on the bed while texting her other best friend Rebecca too what she was doing.


	16. Chapter 16

Jade was happy that Lars had picked her up from the mall after Alvin had left her stranded at the mall. Jade sat in passenger seat of Lars Jeep. Lars wrapped once of his arms around Jade's shoulder while driving too his hang out. Jade felted safe in Lars arms.

Lars:Babe why that punk leave you at the mall by yourself

Jade:That furball broke up with me for no reason and drove home with me Lars he is so insecure of my feelings I hate Alvin Seville so much for breaking my heart

Lars:Babe don't worry I'm fix that broken heart of yours.

Jade:Aww Lars you're so sweet didn't you use too date Brittany Miller.

Lars:Yeah why you ask me a question like that for.

Jade:That pop tart of a star is so annoying too me

Lars:I was just using Brittany too make Alvin jealous like always.

"Jade had a evil smile on her face she thought of a plan too get Alvin back in her arms and a another plan too ruin Brittany Miller life for all. Jade hated Brittany Miller so badly she wanted Brittany away from Alvin. Mike text Alvin too tell him about Jade and Lars.

Mike:Yo Alvster I'm in the jeep with Lars and Jade they blahing about you and your girl Brittany just wanted too give you headed up.

"Mike sent his text message too Alvin's phone and looked out the window Alvin heard his iPhone Xs Max buzzed on the floor next too him. Alvin paused the game too check his phone too who was contacting him. Alvin seen Mike contacting Alvin read Mike's text message and turned red in the face. Brittany looked up from her phone seen Alvin make a fist with his hand Brittany worried about her best friend and got off Alvin's bed and walked over too him comfort her best friend.

Brittany:Alvin what is wrong you seen upset

Alvin:It's nothing Britt

Brittany:Alvin you're my best friend you can tell anything what is going on why are upset.

Alvin:It's Lars Britt Mike just text me saying Lars talking stuff about you and me it set off my temper Britt

Brittany:Don't let Lars get too you Alvin he just jealous because I'm not with him anymore.

Alvin:Britt I don't like that jerk at all the way told me that he was on top of you when you two were in your room earlier today.

Brittany:I know I can't stand Lars either he is a loser I don't why I even had date him at all.

Alvin:You're just afraid too be with me Brittany.

Brittany:I'm not afraid too be with you I just don't want to ruin our friendship

Alvin:You won't ruin our friendship Brittany I know that you're in love with me.

Brittany:How you know I was been in love with you Mister Munk.

Alvin:Because We always disagreeing on everything plus we went too the valentine Day dance with eachother in 8th grade

Brittany:Alvin I love you so much and I want too be your girlfriend.

"Alvin looked at Brittany with blushful on his face and hold Brittany's hands. Brittany looked into Alvin's blue eyes smiled at him. Alvin smiled back Brittany hugged her so tightly.

Alvin:Britt can I tell you something

Brittany:Sure Alvin what is it you want too tell me.

Alvin:I broke up with Jade today at the mall.

Brittany:Alvin why you broke up with Jade for what happened between you two.

Alvin:I just think Jade was great girlfriend for me she was not my soulmate plus she was just using me too always go shopping off my money.

Brittany:I tried too tell you Jade was just going too use you for your fame and money but you didn't listen to me. You three never listening to us Alvin

"Alvin when back too playing his video game for awhile Theodore and Eleanor where still in the kitchen baking chocolate chip cookies for everyone too have after dinner.

Theodore:Ellie why did you think I send you that text message

Eleanor:I thought you wanted our friendship to be over and that you were in love with Julie.

Theodore:Ellie you will always be my best friend and I'm still in love with Julie

"Eleanor was little upset that Theodore was still in love with Juile Eleanor been in love with her best friend since they were in middle school but never I got the chance too tell Theodore that she in love with him. Eleanor wanted too cry so badly that Theodore was still in love Juile Eleanor sat in the chair and stared into space too try and get Theodore too come to reality that they belong together Theodore check on the baked chocolate chip cookies too see if they were done baking in the oven. Alvin and Brittany were still in Alvin's room together talking about their secret relationship they might have together soon.


	17. Chapter 17

Jeanette was in the spare room looking her wallpaper of her and Simon on Christmas Day Jeanette wanted too break down in tears because she was not in Simon's arms. Eleanor was really hurt that she ran out the kitchen in tears to go outside Theodore ran after Eleanor too see what was wrong with his bestfriend. Terri tried too stop Theodore going after Eleanor

Terri:Teddy please help me with the cookies

Theodore:I need too see what is wrong with my bestfriend she needs me.

Terri tried to come up with another excuse too get Theodore's attention.

Terri:Teddy I think burn the cookies

Eleanor ran down the street too her house in tears because her bestfriend was still in love with his girlfriend. Eleanor sat on the front porch and broke down in tears Eleanor pulled out her iphone XS Max and looked at a picture of her and Theodore on Christmas Day Eleanor wanted too deleted all of pictures of Theodore out of her iphone XS Max. Eleanor was so in love with Theodore that it hurt her heart so bad. Theodore ran down the street too the Chipettes house too check on Eleanor Theodore seen his bestfriend with tears in her brown eyes.

Theodore:Ellie why are you crying what is wrong you can tell me were bestfriends.

Eleanor looked up at Theodore from her iphone XS Max and cried some more Theodore walked over too Eleanor too comfort her and see why she was crying. Terri was so mad that Theodore was pay attention too Eleanor and not her. Terri stomped towards the oven turned the oven off and stomped out of the kitchen. Theodore hold Eleanor in his arms while she cried in his green shirt Theodore felted his heart beat really fast in his chest while Eleanor was in his arms. Alvin turn off his Xbox too get Brittany's attention.

Alvin:So Britt do you Lars go together or are you Single.

Brittany:Alvin I'm not dating anyone I will remain Single and I'm don't care what the press said about me it's just going to be lies about me are you still seeing Jade or are you Single Alvin.

Alvin:I told you already Jade and me are over Britt I'm in love with you since Elementary school we was in the fourth grade. but I was afraid too admitted my feelings for you.

Brittany looked into Alvin's blue eyes and blushed pink in her cheeks.

Brittany:I'm ready when you were captain Chipmunk during Valentine's Dance back in fourth grade. Alvin.

Alvin:I could not stand see all those guys around you when we were in the fourth grade it's making me jealous and mad

Brittany:Just like in middle school were you used to flirt with all the girls in 7th and 8th grade I was really jealous. and took me too the dance.

Alvin:You such have came too me and told me how you felted I would have listening too you

Brittany:So you still on the market to date other girls since we're in high school.

Alvin:Britt you know I can't tell anyone that I'm with you because of my groupies and fan girls in school.

Brittany:I'm not a fan girl or groupie of you I'm your bestfriend

Alvin gave Brittany a huge hug and smiled at her Brittany returned the hug and smiled back at Alvin. Theodore and Eleanor were sitting on Miss Miller front porch talking too eachother.

Theodore:Ellie tell me why you crying what is wrong.

Eleanor lift her head up and looked into Theodore green eyes tried kiss his lips. Theodore eyes widen as froze in a stalue as Eleanor kiss on his lips.

Theodore:Ellie what are you doing I'm taken for 2 years by Terri and why did you just kiss me.

Eleanor:You silly Chipmunk you know that you like my sweet kiss I gave you on your lips.

Eleanor cross her arms by her chest when her Terri name she could not stand see fan girl with her man.

Eleanor:Theo why don't you go out me We know eachother since 4th grade. Eleanor started to flirt with Theodore by wrapping her arms around Theodore's neck and kiss his nose. Theodore was getting hot under his green shirt Eleanor can tell Theodore feeling uncomfortable around her Eleanor took her arms from around Theodore's neck and turned way from him.

Theodore:Ellie is wrong why are you ignoring me what is going on.

Eleanor took a deep breath and tried to tell Theodore what was going on with her Eleanor look deeply into Theodore's green eyes and felted her heart melt in her chest.

Eleanor:Teddy I'm in love with you like crazy I'm jealous seen Terri in your arms I wish that I could be with you as your girlfriend but you said that you are in love with Terri I don't want our friendship too be o

ruin just because I'm crazy in love with you I don't want ex boyfriend James anymore I want you Theodore. please don't be mad at me Theo.

Theodore looked and listened too what Eleanor was telling him. Eleanor wanted to cry again because she thinks Theodore is upset with her.

Theodore:I didn't know you were in love with me Ellie because I'm in love with you too I have dreams about us being together as a couple even I have tell the press about our relationship you're my world my bestfriend my everything my soulmate you are my other half I need you in my life Ellie and I'm not mad at you.

Eleanor felted better pour deepest feelings out for Theodore Eleanor gave Theodore a huge hug to make Theodore feel better Theodore turned the hug and smiled at Eleanor Theodore hold out his hand for Eleanor.

Theodore:Ellie how about we walk back too my house for some milk and cookies what do you say.

Eleanor looked up at Theodore with a huge smiled on her face and took his hands with hers as they walked down the street to the Chipmunks house.


	18. Chapter 18

Jade wanted too ruin Alvin Seville life Jade not believe that she dumped by Alvin at the mall Jade felted humiliated and emotional hurt that Alvin dumped her and did take her home. Lars looked at Jade from concer of his eyes and seen that his girl was truly hurt.

Lars:What wrong babe you look like you are crying

Jade:Cries its that stupid Alvin Seville he dumped me when we was at the mall. I love Alvin all my heart I never ever break his heart.

Lars:Don't sorry Jade I will take care of that punk soon lets go back to my house after I drop Mike and James off at their houses. Mike was send Alvin text message about Lars plan to ruin Brittany life.

Mike:Yo Alvin Lars is trying too ruin your friendship with Brittany you better watch your back

Mike send his text message to Alvin and looked out the window. James whispered too Mike asking him about how him and Rebecca was doing in their relationship.

James:Yo bro have you and Rebecca made 3 base yet in your relationship.

Mike:Why the hell are you even asking me about my relationship with my girl. you need to mind your own damn business James. have you and Kelly made too 3 base yet.

James:Yup me and Kelly are on 3rd base Mike her sweet loving so good I can't get a enough of us making love to each other.

Lars pulled up in James driveway too drop off James Lars turned off his jeep and pressed the unlocked buttons on his jeep to let James out of the jeep. James got out of Lars jeep James walked to his front porch Lars pulled out of James driveway and drove down the street towards Mike house. Alvin and Brittany was still in Alvin's room talking about their new relationship that they were going to have together.

Brittany:Alvie I love you so much I'm so happy to be your girlfriend and bestfriend as the same time. such we tell our younger siblings that we are together.

Alvin:I love you too Princess and I'm really happy were together my love. and yes we can tell our siblings were together but I will no allow our fans to know about our relationship do I make myself clear Brittany Miller. No lying or accusing of being true too you I'm in love you with you only you Brittany.

Brittany:I won't lie or accused you cheating for me I only want you my Munkstar. No one else you're my only love. Alvin Seville

Alvin:Brittany Miller will you be my girlfriend

Brittany smiled at Alvin and hug him really tightly and Alvin a kiss on his lips. Alvin slide hands in Brittany pink sweater and grin at her.

Brittany:Alvie what are you doing

Alvin:Britt you know that you can't resisted me

Brittany:I don't know if I'm ready to make love to you yet we just started dating eachother. least wait until we are 8 years together.

Alvin:Alright Britt I won't put pressure on you about making love we should take our time but we least make out my father is still out of town.

Brittany:Yes Alvin we can make out with eachother on your bed.

Simon was still doing his and Kelly science project for school Simon goaned because Kelly never help do any research for their project and the science project is worth 95% of their grade. Simon typing on his Apple Macbook Air when he heard his iphone ring on his blue nightstand Simon reached over too his blue nightstand to grabbed his iphone xr too see who was calling him. Simon seen a unknown number shows up on his phone XR. Simon answered the unknown caller.

Simon:Hello who is this calling me.

Zoey:Hey Si it's me Zoey what are you doing

Simon:Zoey how you get my number and why you want to know what I am doing.

Zoey:It don't matter how I got your number can you meet me at the park.

Simon:Ugh I'm kinda of busy right can meet at the park a other time Zoey and the way lose my number.

Simon click the red button on his blue iphone xr and when back typing his sicene research paper for him and Kelly sicene project. Jeanette got off the bed too see what her bestfriend Simon was doing Jeanette walked out the spare room down the hallway towards Simon room. Jeanette felted her heart beating fast in her chest Jeanette also felted buttflies in her stomach. Jeanette seen Simon bedroom door close Jeanette went up too Simon's bedroom door and knocked on the door. Simon heard someone at his bedroom door.

Simon:Who is it.

Jeanette:Hey Si it's me Jeanette maybe I come in please.

Simon:Sure Jean you can come in my room.

Jeanette opened Simon bedroom door and walked into Simon's room too see what he was doing in his room. Simon looked up from his laptop and seen Jeanette stand in the doorway of his room Simon tried to hide his blush in his cheeks from Jeanette.

Simon:Hey Jean what's up

Jeanette:Nothing much just see what you are doing in your room.

Simon:Working on me and Kelly Sicene project at the moment.

Jeanette's temper was boiling in her body when she heard Simon say Kelly's name Jeanette tried too explain to Simon that Kelly is no good for him.

Jeanette:Si Kelly is just using for money and popularity at School she not being true too you as real girlfriend such. I don't want you to get your heart broken in million pieces by someone who sleep around with Chess team.

Simon had seriously angry look on his face and cross his arms by his chest and yelled at Jeanette.

Simon:How hell you know if my girl cheating on me you are jealous of Kelly you never ever been in love before me and Kelly been together for 2 years and she haven't been un faithful to me as me for money. you hardly even know Kelly I know Kelly since Elementary

School we been dating since middle school you supposed to bestfriend and support me in my relationship with Kelly. and by the way Kelly can never sleep with the whole chess team. Get Out of my room.

Jeanette wanted to break down cry because Simon so blinded by Kelly fake love for him that he could not see that Jeanette was truly deeply in love with Simon.

Alvin and Brittany heard yelling coming from Simon room Alvin shook his head and got off his bed too go see what was going on with Simon Alvin walked out his room too see what Simon was up too. Jeanette seen Alvin standing behind her with his arms cross looking at Simon.

Alvin:Bro what the hell is going on in here me Britt heard you yelling from my room.

Simon:Jeanette think Kelly is using me for my fame and my money and trying grain popluarity at our school.

Jeanette ran out of Simon in tears too the spear room Jeanette slammed the door Brittany jumped a little bit Brittany got up from Alvin's bed too go see what is wrong with Jeanette.


	19. Chapter 19

Theodore and Eleanor walked up the Sevilles driveway to swing too sit on it and talk about if they were going too be more than bestfriends Eleanor was so happy too spend time with Theodore Theodore sat on the swing.

Theodore:Ellie come sit by me so we can talk

Eleanor walked over to Theodore too sit on the Swing with Theodore.

Eleanor:What do you wanted to talk about Teddy

Theodore:Um I want to know if we such be more than bestfriends with eachother.

Eleanor:Are you asking me be your girlfriend and go out on a date with you.

Theodore blush pink in his cheeks as Eleanor tried calm herself down from the excited of being Theodore's girlfriend Eleanor always dreamed of being Theodore girlfriend ever since she was in middle School in the 8th grade.

Theodore:I want to go out with you as your boyfriend I will tell Terri we are over I'm in love with you Ellie I was stupid to go out with Terri in the 8th grade

Eleanor:Teddy don't beat yourself up about not being with you 3 didn't know that me and my sisters were deeply in love with you boys back in middle school.

Terri walked to the front door too look for Theodore too see if they were going for their walk. Terri turned the front door knob to the front door and seen Theodore sitting with Eleanor on the swing Terri walked over too Theodore and Eleanor with a angry look on her face Terri grabbed Theodore hand and pulled him away from Eleanor. Terri kissed Theodore on his lips Theodore froze like a sluate while Terri kiss on the lips. Eleanor become really upset with Theodore for not blocking Terri's lips from touching his lips Eleanor walked away from Theodore too go home Eleanor could not believe Theodore lied to her Terri smiled at Theodore and hug him tightly. Eleanor. ran down the street towards her house and took her house keys out of her Jean pocket to unlocked the front door. Theodore push Terri off of him.

Theodore:What the heck you thinking you're doing. we are over I'm in love with Eleanor now. you and me be friends Terri. I'm in love with Ellie she is my everything and soulmate.

Terri:We belong Together Eleanor is fat bitch You re my man she can't have you Theodore. I will be your girlfriend until we get married

Theodore:You re just fan of mines I can't be dating fans or groupies I have policy I have to followed I'm sorry Terri but were finished.

Terri Grow angry with Theodore and walked towards the driveway too go home. Eleanor unlocked front door and walked into the house and shut and locked the door behind her. Eleanor ran into the livingroom and broke down in tears that Theodore let Terri kiss him on his lips Eleanor pulled out her green iphone 11 and when too her photos app and look at some of the pictures she took with Theodore Eleanor wanted too deleted all 9,00000 pictures of her and Theodore. Theodore when back into the house tried too call Eleanor too apologized too her. Al seen Theodore come into the house.

Al:Theodore is everything alright you seen really upset.

Theodore:Al it is Terri she kissed me in front of Eleanor when I tried to talk too her about me and Eleanor about boyfriend and girlfriend Al I was so stupid to date Terri back in middle school knowing Eleanor is my one true love since 4th grade when I was just 9 years old.

Al:Maybe you should talk too Alvin about this he might help you.

Theodore:Great idea I'm going too go talk too my eldest brother to see if I can get some advice from him. Al did you talk too my dad yet.

Al:No your father have not call yet I will try and call him right now.

Theodore when upstairs too see if he get some advice from Alvin about relationship with Eleanor Brittany knocked on the spare room too see if Jeanette wanted too talk too her. Jeanette broke down in tears that her bestfriend was ignoring her being rude too her Jeanette heard someone knocking on the bedroom door.

Jeanette:Who is it?

Brittany:It is me Jean can I come in please.

Jeanette walked too the door and unlocked the lock too let Brittany in the room.Brittany walked into the room too see what is going on with Jeanette.

Brittany:Jean what is going on with you and Simon

Jeanette:I tried to tell him Kelly was just using him for his fame and money what he would not listening too me he start saying Kelly is his only true love and that I don't know Kelly the way he know Kelly Si hurt me really bad I don't want be his girlfriend I will go with someone else.

Brittany:You are acting worse than me Jean we both know Si is your soulmate and only true love Simon have to realized you're one for him. by the way Alvin and I are officially dating eachother now.

Jeanette:I'm happy for you and Alvin I just wish me and Si can date eachother I wondered if Ellie is dating Theo yet.

Brittany:I hope so I want all of us be with the boys we belong together

Jeanette:Sighs it not easy being pop stars going to a public school so many of the boys groupies and fans of us.

Brittany:I know you feel Jean but we got make the boys see that they belong to us.

Brittany hug Jeanette and tried to clam her down from crying Brittany wondered if Eleanor was still in the kitchen baking cookies with Theodore Brittany tried too come up with a plan to help Jeanette and Eleanor get their munks in their arms.


	20. Chapter 20

Theodore and Eleanor walked towards the front door of the Sevilles house. Alvin was still in Simon room talking too him about Jeanette.

Alvin:Si you need admitted that you're in love with Jeanette She is only true love Jeanette and you will make perfect couple why are you afraid too tell Jeanette how you feel.

Simon:I know that I'm in love with Jean but I don't want to break Kelly's heart Alvin Jeanette is beautiful smart just like me she is my everything I need Jean in my arms I'm going crazy out of my mind while not be able too hold Jeanette in my arms. Alvin what I'm going to do.

Simon buried his head in his hands and frown Simon want to hold Jeanette in his arms and kiss Jeanette on her lips passionately and embraced Jeanette lips Al picked up the house phone and dailed Dave's cell phone number too see when he will be back from his trip in New York City. Dave seen his house number show up on his iphone 8 plus Dave answered his iphone.

Dave:Hello Alvin

Al:Mr Seville this is Al your butler the boys were wondering when will back from your trip.

Dave:Oh Hey Al I will be home on January 16th it been while since I heard from the boys how are they by the way.

Al:The boys are fine Mr Seville and the Chipettes are here at the house.

Dave:Can you tell Alvin too call me as soon you get off the phone.

Al:Sure Mr Seville I will let Alvin know too call you.

Dave:Thank you Al

Al:You're welcome Mr Seville

Al hang up the Sevilles house when upstairs too Alvin's room too tell him too call Dave. Alvin was still in Simon's doorway with his arms crossed over his chest.

Alvin:Simon you need too tell Jeanette that you're in love with her We all know Kelly isn't your true love.

Simon:Let me remind you me and Jeanette will never be couple leave me alone and stop telling what to do.

Alvin shook his head and walked down the hallway towards his room. Al reach the top of the staircase too head to Alvin room too tell him too call Dave on his cell. Alvin sat on his bed. Al popped his head into Alvin's door way. Alvin seen the family butler in his door way.

Alvin:What's up Al

Al:Your father wants you too call him on your cell.

Alvin:Alright I will call my dad Thanks telling me.

Al:You're welcome Alvin.

Alvin walked over too his nightstand and picked up his red iphone 11 and speed dailed Dave cell number. Dave seen Alvin's name and number show up on his iphone 11 answered his phone.

Dave:Hey Alvin what are you doing?

Alvin:Nothing Dad I'm relaxing in my room.

Dave:Al told me the girls are with you three I want you boys doors to stay open tonight if Al tells me that you three close and lock your doors all three of you will grounded to I make myself clear youngman.

Alvin:Sighs yes Dad I will let Simon and Theodore know. what day will you coming home.

Dave:I will coming home at the end of the month by the way you boys single Love is Amazing feeling is number #1 on the charts.

Alvin:That's is awesome Dad how about the girls new single You're the one I want what number are the girls.

Dave:The girls single is number #2 spot on the charts both groups on the top 10 charts we I get back we will celebrate you 6 succees in February. well I have to go now remember what I said about you three doors being open when the girls are at the house.

Alvin:I know Dad see you at the end of the month.

Alvin pressed the red button on his red iphone 11 and laid down on his bed. Brittany walked out of the spear room too go back into Alvin's room too see what he was doing. Brittany walked into Alvin's room and seen Alvin laying down on his bed.

Brittany:Alvie are you wake or sleep

Alvin:I'm wake Britt why don't you come in lay down by me.

Brittany walked over Alvin's bed too get in the bed lay down with Alvin for a while. Theodore and Eleanor walked to the front door too go inside the house too check on the cookies Theodore and Terri had baked earlier. Eleanor was happiest Chipette that landed her Munk in her arms Eleanor was still holding Theodore hand tightly.


	21. Chapter 21

Jeanette was really heartbroken what Simon had said too her when she was standing in Simon's doorway Jeanette broke down in tears try ing too figure out why Simon is treating her badly Alvin don't treat Brittany badly at all Jeanette walked to her purple suitcase and unzipped to get her Simon's doll out to hold it in her arms. Jeanette walked back too the bed too lay down in the bed with her Simon doll in her arms. Alvin stroked Brittany's forehead while holding her in his arms Brittany was so happy that finally date her bestfriend Alvin Seville leader of The Chipmunks.

Alvin:Britt Dave will come back home at the end of the month.Plus me and my brothers single Love is Amazing feeling is number #1 on the charts

Brittany:I think Ms Miller will come home at the end of the month too what spot is me and my sisters new single You're the one I want at Alvin.

Alvin:You ladies got the number 2 spot on the music charts Britt.

Brittany:Sighs Alvie we never be 1 one like you 3 are sometimes I wondered if any of loyal fans like me and my sisters music.

Alvin:There are a lot fans that loves you and your sisters Britt you just have to believe in you and your sisters babe. I love you and I will always support you and your sisters.

Brittany smiled up at Alvin and gave him a small kiss on his lips and rested her head on his chest. Theodore opened the door and walked into the house with Eleanor behind him Eleanor shut the front door and locked the front door. Al walked down the stairs and seen Theodore and Eleanor standing near the front door.

Al:Theo are you just getting back from your outing.

Theodore:Yeah me and Ellie are going in the kitchen for some milk and Chocolate Chip cookies.

Al:Alright I'm going outside too the guest house in the backyard if you need anything let me know.

Theodore:Okay where are my brothers at Al.

Al:Alvin and Simon are in their rooms Theo.

Theodore:Okay Thanks Al

Al:You're welcome Theo Hello Eleanor

Eleanor:Hi Al

Theodore grabbed Eleanor's hand and walked towards the kitchen too get some milk and cookies with eachother. Alvin stroked Brittany's forehead. close his eyes and fell asleep Brittany seen her boyfriend sleeping next too her. Brittany felted her body heat up as watch Alvin sleep so peaceful Brittany got out bed when into Alvin's master bathroom too splashed cold water on her face to try and cool her body down from Heating up. Brittany looked into the mirror and smiled too herself. Brittany could not believe that she was Alvin official girlfriend Brittany wondered how she was going too let her bestfriend Regina know she finally dating Alvin. Brittany walked out of the bathroom back too Alvin's bed. Brittany climb back too Alvin's bed and rested her head on Alvin's chest. Simon finished his and Kelly sicene project. Simon looked over at his wall clock and seen it 9:13 PM. Simon got out of his bed bend down too touch his touch Simon walked over to. his master bathroom to take a shower and get ready to fix him something to eat for dinner. Theodore and Eleanor were in the kitchen to check on the cookies and get dinner started. Eleanor sat at the kitchen table while watching Theodore opened the oven and seen that the chocolate chip cookies in the oven Theodore put on the oven mittens and opened the oven and seen that the cookies were perfectly done well.Theodore took the cookies out of the oven and put the tray on top of stove Al walked out the front door too the guest home too relax and enjoyed himself. Alvin woke up from his little nap and felted his body heat up Alvin shook Brittany gently Briitany woke up and looked at Alvin. Simon finished taking his hot shower Simon got out of his tub and grabbed his blue towel to wrap around his waistline and walked out of his bathroom too his dresser too put on his pajamas too relax for the evening.


	22. Chapter 22

Rebecca was in her room trying too figure out how to get Alvin too go back with her sister Jade for new school year. Rebecca looked at the picture of Alvin and Jade in the mall Kelly walked in Rebecca's room. Rebecca seen her sister walking in her room.

Rebecca:Kelly what are you doing here sis

Kelly:I'm I need too tell you something

Rebecca:What is it Kelly

Kelly:I'm in love with Kevin Sharped the hottest guy on the boys basketball team at our school.

Rebecca:I thought you were dating Simon Seville just like Terri dating Theodore Seville

Kelly:I'm just using Simon for his money and too make Jeanette Miller jealous of us.

Rebecca:You're wrost than Jade and Terri at using the Chipmunks. Lucky for me I'm dating my man Jack Daniels he is my everything I love him so much. Jade is lucky she have two men in her life Lars and that hot Munk Alvin Seville

Rebecca:I seen Jade at the mall kissing Alvin on his lips while shopping in forever 21. I got the picture in my phone I'm going posted on Facebook for everyone too see that Brittany Miller don't deserved to be with Alvin and Jade deserved to be with Alvin.

Kelly: I know Jade loves Alvin so much but he is dating Lars I'm going too call my bae Simon too see if he was done with our science project.

Kelly took out flip phone and speed dailed Simon's cell number Simon was drying himself off Simon heard his blue iphone buzzed on his nightstand Simon walked towards his nightstand too grabbed his blue iphone xr and seen Kelly name and number show up on his phone. Simon answered his girlfriend call.

Simon:Hey Kelly what do you want

Kelly:Hi Bae I wondering did you fished doing our science project yet.

Simon:Yes I finished our science project

Kelly:I wish that I can be with you Simon I miss you so much we need to spend time together my love.

Simon:Why don't come over for dinner with me and my family tonight.

Kelly:Oh Simon I'm love too come eat dinner at your house what time should I come over.

Simon:7pm Kelly see you soon

Kelly:Okay I love you Simon

Simon:Love you too see you soon.

Simon pressed the red button too end his call with Kelly. Brittany got up stretched her arms over her head and looked over at Alvin.

Brittany:Alvin. how long we been napping for

Alvin:Not that long Britt you're so beautiful when you were sleeping Brittany.

Brittany blushed pink in her cheeks hug Alvin tightly lets go see what our younger siblings doing.

Alvin got out of his bed and waited for Brittany so they can check on their younger siblings. Al was in the guest house relaxing and enjoying his time too himself. Theodore and Eleanor was in the kitchen trying to prepare dinner for everyone in the house for tonight. Brittany got. out of Alvin's bed walked over too Alvin so they check on their younger siblings Alvin and Brittany walked down the hallway towards Simon's room Alvin knocked on Simon bedroom door and popped his head in the doorway Simon seen his oldest brother in his doorway with Brittany.

Alvin:Hey Simon what's up bro.

Simon:Hey brother I got date with Kelly she coming over dinner.

Brittany rolled her eyes she wish Simon just date Jeanette Brittany walked down the hallway towards the spear room too see how Jeanette was doing Brittany knocked on the door too see what her young sister was up too. Jeanette heard a knock on the door hopped off the bed and walked over the door and open the door.

Jeanette:Hey Britt what's up

Brittany:Hey Jean me and Alvin was just checking up on you four too see how all are doing. guess what.

Jeanette:What is it Brittany

Brittany:You're the one I want is number #2 spot on the charts.

Jeanette:That's is great I'm so happy for us Britt.

Brittany:Why don't you come downstairs with me Alvin and Simon too see what Theo and Ellie is doing.

Jeanette:Okay Britt

Jeanette walked out of the spear room into the hallway towards the staircase too go down with Brittany Alvin and Simon. Simon got off his bed and walked into the hallway and seen Jeanette standing near the steps.


	23. Chapter 23

Al was in the guest house watching tv enjoying some peace and quiet until the Chipmunks needed his assistanted again. Theodore wash his hands at the kitchen sink and dried his hands off with the kitchen towel. Theodore walked towards the refrigerator too see if there were anything that him and Eleanor can make for dinner for everyone tonight. Eleanor walked towards the kitchen sink too wash her hands too help Theodore cook dinner. Jeanette walked down the steps towards the livingroom too sit on the couch wait for Simon Alvin and Brittany Simon walked out of his room to go downstairs with Jeanette and check on Theodore and Eleanor Alvin and Brittany walked down the steps too hang out with younger siblings for awhile.

Brittany:I can't believe Kelly is coming over here for Dinner with us.

Alvin:I know right wish my bro just date Jeanette we won't have deal with groupies or obsess fans of us.

Brittany:Alvie is there anyway Simon break up with Kelly be with Jeanette it's new school year and we back to school tomorrow morning. I hate School all the drama and groupies of us and girls going to be asking are we together or not.

Alvin:Britt just don't pay attention too those girls they are groupies of me and my brothers as well you 3.

Simon walked into the livingroom and seen Jeanette sitting on the couch. Simon sat down on other side of couch Simon grabbed the remote and turn on the tv too watch tv. Alvin and Brittany were still in the hallway at the top of the steps talking too eachother.

Alvin:Britt I love you so much you're only one for me my everything my soulmate my first love my bestfriend and my girlfriend.

Brittany:I love this romantic side of you Alvin.

Alvin:Only for you I love you so much I'm done dating my ex Jade we are not together no more. I'm with you

Brittany stared into Alvin midnight blue eyes kissed him on his kiss passionately and hug Alvin tightly. Alvin hug Brittany back Alvin felted his body heat up while hugging Brittany. Alvin walked downstairs towards the livingroom where Simon and Jeanette were sitting on the couch. Brittany seen Simon and Jeanette sitting far apart from eachother on the couch. Brittany sat on the loveseat and waited for Alvin to sit next to her on the loveseat to watch tv. Alvin when too sat next to Brittany on the loveseat Brittany cuddled with Alvin and rested her head on Alvin's chest

Alvin:Yo Si what are you watching on tv

Simon:Sience fiction movie Alvin

Alvin:Alright Simon

Alvin stroked Brittany forehead while watching tv with Simon and Jeanette. Jeanette looked over at Alvin and Brittany and crossed her arms over her chest and hurted that Simon was holding her in his arms.

Simon:Kelly will be here at 7 PM for dinner

Alvin:Like you said that when we was upstairs Simon me and Brittany trying too watch tv be quiet.

Jeanette green eyes widen with anger when Simon said his girlfriend was coming over for dinner Jeanette tried to hold back the tears in her green eyes Brittany could see that Jeanette was about to cry in tears Theodore seen there was huge bowl pasta with chicken in the pasta.

Theodore:Ellie it looks like Al already made chicken pasta for all of us to have for dinner tonight.

Eleanor:Let me see Theo.

Eleanor walked towards the refrigerator too look into the refrigerator too see if there was a huge bowl Chicken pasta in the refrigerator Theodore walked too the cupboard too get six plates out for everyone too be at the dinning room table. Kelly was in her room getting ready for dinner date with Simon Kelly walked too her closet too look for a winter outfit too wear. Kelly seen purple sweater and blue jogging pants Kelly wanted too impressed Simon tonight. Lars dropped off Mike at his house Mike got out of Lars jeep and walked too his front door of his house Lars pulled out of Mike's driveway too drive too his apartment. Mike took out his house keys too unlocked the front door too go inside the house. Lars wrap his arm over Jade's head while he was driving too his apartment.


	24. Chapter 24

Jade looked out the window and seen Lars reflection ? in the window blushed pink in her cheeks Lars looked over at his girlfriend and break the silent

Lars:Babe what is on your mind

Jade:Nothing I'm just tried that's all Lars

Lars:You wanted too go back to my apartment and go to sleep.

Jade:Yeah can we go your apartment so I can take a nap before going home.

Lars:Alright babe I'm need to come up with plan too ruin Alvin Seville for good

Jade:I'm sure you will have plan by tomorrow morning while taking me to school.

Lars:Damn I forgot about school anyways I'm captain of our basketball team

Jade:I know that because trying too be captain of our cheerleading squad the Eagles that slut Brittany Miller is the captain while I'm co captain of the Eagles I can't stand Brittany Miller I hate her she took Alvin from me.

Lars:I know how you feel that pipsqueak took Brittany Miller from me

Jade:I know that Alvin broke up with me at the mall earlier today but he is still my boyfriend no matter anyone says. I will win Alvin's heart back and be his girl again.

Lars turn in his apartment complex parking lot Jade was really impressed that boyfriend Lars have his own apartment while in High School. Jade rested her head on Lars shoulder while Lars try too find a parking space too park his red and black jeep. Eleanor took the huge bowl of Chicken pasta out of the refrigerator and placed the bowl of pasta on the island Theodore sat the kitchen table with six plates on the table. Eleanor looked at the kitchen table and seen that there were a plate missing on the table Al sat on his couch and turn on his tv with the remote too watch tv. Al could not believe the guest house was huge mansion with 4 bedrooms and 5 bathrooms as well a livingroom and kitchen inside the guest house. Kelly put on outfit and grabbed her purple winter boots and white winter coast. Kelly looked at her clock and 6:55.pm

Kelly:Dang I got 5minutes to be at Simon house for dinner.

Kelly looked in her walk mirror too makesure her outfit was amazing for Simon Kelly grabbed her purple purse and flip phone off her nightstand and walked out of her room. Theodore seen his brothers and their girlfriends sitting on the couch.

Theodore:Alvin can you get Al from the guest house tell him it almost time to eat.

Alvin:Alright Theo I will be right back Britt do you want too come with to the guest house stay here watch tv.

Brittany:I think I will stay here it's cold outside.

Alvin:Alright Britt I will be right

Brittany:Be careful Alvie

Alvin got up from the loveseat to go put on her red Timbers and red winter coat too go outside. Brittany when too the window and looked out the window makesure Alvin wasn't get hurt.

Jeanette:Britt Alvin will be All right outside please worrying

Brittany:Jeanette I don't anything to happen to my boyfriend why don't worry about why Simon ain't with you Alvin is my boyfriend

Jeanette:Number 1 Simon and I are only friends I don't want to ruin our friendship and Number 2 I don't get jealous of every girl all over my bestfriend like you.

Brittany:Who getting mad with you Jean you better watch who talking too

Eleanor:You two need to stop fighting you're sister not enemies

Brittany cross her arms while still looking out the window Jeanette just stared at the tv. Alvin walked towards the backyard were the guest house was located walked up too the door and knocked on the door Al heard someone knocking on the door Al got up from the couch to answer the door.

Al:Who is it.

Alvin:Hey Al it's me Alvin Theosaid it time for dinner.

Al open the door too see Alvin standing at the door step. Al walked out the door too followed Alvin go inside the house to eat dinner. Brittany was getting worried about Alvin when too the front door to open it to see was Alvin coming inside the house. Alvin and Al walked to the front of the house to go inside to have dinner together. Alvin could see Brittany looking out of the window Alvin shook his head and walked too the front door. Kelly got into her 2017 Toytoa Camry LE and press the start engine button to started up her car. Kelly pulled out the driveway careful since there were ice and snow on the ground. Lars seen a parking spot near the front of his apartment Lars parked his jeep in the parking spot and turn off the ignition to his jeep. Jade took off her seatbelt and pressed the unlocked button on the door car too unlocked the doors too get out the car Lars also got out of his car. Lars took out his house keys from leather black jacket and walked up to the front door of his apartment to unlocked the door to lets Jade and himself inside his apartment. Kelly seen the Sevilles home front door wide open Kelly pulled up into the Sevilles driveway and turn off her car engine by pressing the engine start button Kelly unlocked the door too her car walked up too the Sevilles front door too go inside the house.


	25. Chapter 25

Terri was in her room trying to figure out why Theodore dumped her Eleanor Miller Terri was so angry that she wanted to picked up something and throw it at the wall. Rebecca heard her youngest sister Terri scream at the top of her lungs. Rebecca ran out of her room to check on Terri and see what is going on with Terri. Kelly walked inside the Sevilles house

Kelly:Hello Simon I'm here for dinner

Simon heard Kelly's voice looked up from the couch and seen his girlfriend standing in the front doorway Simon got off the couch too help Kelly Jeanette got off the couch too go in the dinner too sit in the chair Alvin walked over to Brittany too help off the loveseat so they can go in the half bathroom wash their hands so they can eat dinner. Charlene the chipette was in her livingroom enjoying so peace and quiet. Charlene looked at picture of her and her first love Alvin Seville Charlene remember how much Alvin was in love with her than Alvin had dumped her to go with someone else.

Charlene:Alvin Seville you will be mines really soon you can't resisted me

Charlene grabbed her red iphone xr speed dailed Alvin Seville cell number so she can talk to him.Alvin was in the bathroom with Brittany when he felted his phone buzzed in his pocket Alvin took out iphone 11 and read the caller id Brittany was busy washing her hands and looking in the mirror to noticed who was calling Alvin. Alvin answered his phone

Alvin:Hello why are you calling me I'm kinda of busy.

Charlene:Alvie why don't you come over my house tonight and watch a movie with me. I missed you

Alvin:I just told I'm busy and why would I want to come over your house anyways.and I don't miss you we are finished. now lose my number and don't call me again.

Brittany dried her hands on the hand towel and turned too Alvin and wrap her arms around Alvin's neck. Alvin hang up his phone put it hoodie pocket.

Brittany:Who was that on your phone Alvie

Alvin:Its was Mike Britt he just calling me to see what I was doing babe.

Brittany:Oh Okay I'm going in the kitchen with my sisters and your brothers and Al was so I can eat.

Alvin:Alright I will be in the kitchen in a little bit.

Alvin slapped Brittany's butt as she walked away from him too go in the kitchen Alvin turned on the hot water to the sink put his hands under the water raised them. Al walked in the dinning room took his seat at end of the dinning room table. Eleanor also walked into the dinner with forks and cups too the dinning room Theodore got few napkins from the island and walked in the dinning room. Simon took off Kelly winter coat and hang it up on the coat rack. Simon took Kelky's hand walked to the dinning room table. Jeanette become really upset seeing her bestfriend Simon helping Kelly's with her chair.

Kelly:Wow Si this look a romantic date for everyone I'm happy to be your girlfriend.

Simon:We did have little fancy set up tonight.

Jeanette crossed her arms and trying keep temper in control as well her emotions. Brittany sat in the middle of the dinning room table Eleanor sat next too Brittany's left side of the table. Alvin was still in the bathroom washing his hands so he can eat dinner. Alvin felted guilty about lying to Brittany he didn't want too tell Brittany that Charlene called him while they was washing their hands in the bathroom. Alvin walked out the bathroom too go in the dinning room. Alvin seen Jeanette and Eleanor sitting next to Brittany both sides of dinning room table Alvin pouted face at Brittany sat down at end of the dinning room table. Simon pulled out Kelly's chair for her to sit down in the chair. Kelly sat down in her chair as Simon push the chair under the table. Simon sat next too Kelly Theodore sat next too Alvin. Al got up from his chair pass the napkins too each teen.

Eleanor:Kelly did you help Simon with y'all sicene project early today.

Kelly:Yeah I did my part of our sicene project for the Sicene fair that is coming up soon Simon do you like my outfit

Simon:Yes Kelly I like your outfit it's beautiful

Jeanette could feel her heart break inside her chest Jeanette wondered was Simon really in love with Kelly or just ignoring her feelings so he won't start a fight with her. Jeanette was really hurt by Simon so badly she wondered if could find a other guy to take the Valentine's Dance next month. Alvin wish he could sit next too Brittany so he flirt with her under the table.


	26. Chapter 26

Al placed the black spoon in the center of the dinning room table. Simon grabbed the black spoon and dipped it in the chicken pasta to get a spoonful chicken pasta to put on Kelly's plate. Jeanette tried to hold back the tears in her green eyes watching Simon helping Kelly with her plate.

Simon:Kelly do you want some Chicken Pasta on your plate.

Kelly:Yes I would like some Chicken Pasta Si Thank you so much.

Simon put a spoonful of Pasta on Kelly's plate and handed too her than dipped the black spoon back in the Chicken Pasta to get spoonful of pasta for himself . Simon put his spoonful chicken pasta on his plate hand the black to Theodore so Theodore can get his chicken pasta to eat.

Al:What do you all want to drink

Alvin:Can I get root beer Al

Brittany:I also want root beer too Al

Al:Okay Alvin and Brittany Theodore and Eleanor want do you two want to drink

Theodore:Do we have some Pepsi in the fridge Al

Eleanor:I also want Pepsi too Al

Al:Oh Okay Theodore and Eleanor Simon and Kelly and Jeanette want do you three want to drink.

Simon:Can I get glass of water Kelly what you want to drink.

Kelly:Can I also have a glass of water please.

Jeanette:I have a ginger ale Al

Al:Okay Simon Kelly and Jeanette I will get pop bottles for all 6 of you.

Simon got up from his chair and grabbed Kelly and his cups to get water from the sink. Theodore finished putting some Chicken Pasta on his plate and passed the black spoon to Alvin. Simon placed Kelly's cup under faucet Simon turned on the faucet to fill up Kelly's cup Alvin put Chicken Pasta on his plate and gave the black spoon to Eleanor. Eleanor. picked up the black spoon and got a spoonful of Chicken Pasta out of the bowl and gave the black spoon too Brittany. Brittany grabbed a spoonful of Chicken Pasta on her plate Brittany passed Chicken bowl and black spoon to Jeanette Simon carried Kelly's cup back too the table for her. Al opened the refrigerator to the Root beer bottle out as well the Pepsi bottle out and carry them to the dinning room table. Al sat back down after putting the bottles on the table.

Al:Here you go everyone I got the Rootbeer and Pepsi bottles out of the refrigerator for y'all to have to drink.

Jeanette:Thanks Al

Al:You're welcome Jeanette enjoy dinner.

Alvin:Theo can you pass me the rootbeer bottle

Theodore grabbed the rootbeer bottle from the center of the table and handed to Alvin. Alvin grabbed the rootbeer bottle from Theodore and open the bottle too pour himself cup of rootbeer to drink.

Alvin:Britt hand me your cup

Brittany:Here you go Alvin and thanks

Alvin:You're Welcome Britt

Brittany handed Alvin her cup so he could pour her drink in her cup. Theodore grabbed the Pepsi bottle and open it to pour him cup of Pepsi in his cup. Kelly picked up her fork and dip it in her chicken pasta and ate some of her pasta.

Kelly:This pasta is good I love it.

Simon:I'm glad you enjoyed your pasta Al made it two days ago.

Kelly looked at Al and smiled warmly at him Jeanette rolled her green eyes trying to ignore Kelly and Simon conversation

Al:I'm glad you enjoyed the pasta Kelly.

Alvin ate some of his chicken pasta off his plate Brittany:This pasta is definitely delicious Al I wondering if you another delicious pasta with tomatos Cron Chicken Salad please

Al:I'm glad you like this chicken pasta and yes next time I will make another Chicken Pasta with Corn Tomatos and salad.

Kelly smiled and hold Simon hand with her free hand under the table. Miss Miller finally returned from her trip Miss Miller pulled her car in her driveway of her home and turned off her car engine ignition Miss Miller glad to turn to her home to relax in own house. Miss Miller unlocked her driver side of her car and got out of her 2017 black Ford Titanium Escape and walked to the back of the car and kicked the trunk up to get her suitcases out of the trunk. Miss Miller lift the trunk door back down after getting her suitcases out of her car. Miss Miller walked up too the front porch and grabbed her house keys out of her purse too unlock the front doors too go inside her house.


	27. Chapter 27

Jeanette took a sip of her ginger ale in her cup and look at her pasta. Charlene was still in her living room of her house with her red iPhone xr in her hand trying to texted Alvin too see what he was doing.

Charlene:Hey Alvie what's up are you busy.

Charlene send her text message too Alvin and when back too watching a movie on her living room tv. Alvin drinking some of his rootbeer when he heard his iPhone 11 buzzed in his jean pocket. Alvin put his cup down on the table and took his red iphone 11 out of his jean pocket too see who was buzzing him up. Alvin seen that he had text message from Charlene Brittany looked at Alvin with her arms cross by her chest.

Brittany:What do Mike what this time Alvie

Alvin:I'm about to find out why Mike keep texting me for.

Alvin reply too Charlene's text message with a angry look in his eyes.

Alvin:What do you want Charlene and yes I am busy with my family didn't I tell you too lose my number.

Alvin sent his text message back too Charlene's phone and continued eating his Chicken pasta Alvin felt really guilty again for lying too Brittany again about Charlene's texting him. Theodore finished his dinner and got up from the table and grabbed his plate over to place it in the sink. Theodore had checked on the cookies that were cooling down from being in the oven that where sitting on top of the stove. Theodore grabbed the spatula from the draw and used it too picked up the cookies too place them on extra tray that was sitting on the counter.

Theodore turned around towards everyone at the dinning room table.

Theodore:Do anyone want a cookie after they finished eating their dinner.

Eleanor:I would love a cookie Theo

Theodore:Okay Ellie I will place a cookie on a napkin for you. do anyone else want a cookie.

Simon:Kelly do you want a cookie.

Kelly:Yeah I would like a cookie please

Simon:Theo Kelly would like to try one of your cookies you baked with Terri.

Eleanor become upset with Simon accusing Terri had baked the cookies with Theodore instead of her Eleanor got up from the dinning room table and walked out of the dinning room into the living room too sit on the couch. Charlene seen that Alvin had text her back. Charlene readed Alvin text and reply back too Alvin.

Charlene:Why don't you come over my house and relax with me while watching a movie with me. I missed you.

Charlene send her texted back to Alvin's phone and continued too watched her favorite movie on tv. Alvin heard his phone buzzed again in his jean pocket. Alvin decided too ignore his phone and when back too eating his dinner and talk to Brittany and her sisters and his brothers about the concert they had over the holidays. Eleanor was hurt little bit by Simon remarked on Terri baking cookies with Theodore. Eleanor took iphone xs max out of her jean pocket Eleanor looked at her lock screen of her and Theodore. Eleanor wanted to cry because she was so happy to go out with her bestfriend. Theodore finished putting all the cookies in big bowl and placed the spatula down on the counter. Kelly finished eating her chicken pasta Simon also finished his Chicken pasta Simon got up from the table and grabbed Kelly and his plate and walked over too the kitchen sink and placed the plates in the kitchen. Kelly took a sip of her water from her cup.

Kelly:So Brittany is our Cheer Squad doing lately.

Brittany:Everyone great on our Cheer Squad I have to come up with new routine for the ladies on the squad to practiced soon. which one of your sisters are on the team Rebecca or Jade.

Kelly:I think Jade on the team Brittany you two hang out and become friends.

Brittany had a smirk on her face when Kelly said she should hang out with Jade and become friends with Alvin ex girlfriend.

Brittany:Kelly how long you been dating Simon for.

Kelly:Me and Simon been dating for two years why you ask me that question Brittany.

Brittany:No reason just want to make sure. you were going behind my friend back.

Simon walked over too Kelly and pulled out her chair so she could get up from her chair.

Simon:Kelly Thank you for coming over my house with my family and my friends its was blast having you here my house.

Kelly:You're welcome Simon I'm glad to have our date at your house. I must be getting home I see you tomorrow in school Simon.

Simon:Okay Kelly see you tomorrow in school.

Kelly got up from her chair and walked over too the front door too get ready to outside too her car and go home to get ready for school tomorrow. Kelly stop by the door and wait for Simon give her a good night kiss.


	28. Chapter 28

Kelly open the front door and wait for Simon too give her a good night kiss Simon walked up to Kelly and gave her small kiss on her cheek Jeanette become really jealous and very upset that Simon was kissing Kelly in front of her. Jeanette walked towards the stairscase too go upstairs too the spare room Simon walked out of the front door too walk Kelly too her car. Jeanette felted tears in her green eyes as she was walking up the steps. Jeanette could not believe her bestfriend is really dating someone else. Jeanette was in the hallway in tears because she know Simon and her will never be couple like their siblings. Brittany got up from her chair went towards the staircase to go talk to Jeanette. Simon and Kelly were outside by Kelly car.

Kelly:Thank you having me Si at dinner tonight I'm grateful to have boyfriend like you Dinner was delicious tonight I am glad I have met all your family tonight

Simon:You're welcome you haven't met my father yet but you meet him soon I promise anyways I'm glad you enjoyed dinner tonight with me and my family.

Jeanette walked into the spare room with tears in her eyes and shut the door Jeanette was really hurt by her bestfriend Brittany walked up the stairs through the hallway towards the spareroom where Jeanette was. Brittany knocked on the door

Brittany:Jean can I come in.

Jeanette:Leave me alone

Brittany:Jean open this door right now.

Jeanette got off the bed and walked to the door too open the door for Brittany.

Brittany walked into the room Jeanette closed the door behind Brittany.

Jeanette:What do you want Brittany

Brittany:I want to see what is wrong with you Jeanette. I seen you had tears in your eyes when Simon kissed Kelly on her cheek.

Jeanette:Its really hurt an lot I am in love with Simon I wish he see that my heart is only for him and no one else. you and Ellie been in love with Alvin and Theodore Elementary School Britt Si is the smart one like me he belongs too me.

Brittany:Valentine Day is coming up on Friday maybe you and Simon can go out on a outgoing with eachother.

Jeanette:How can we do that if he is in a relationship with someone else.

Brittany:Leave it to me and Alvin we will help you two out.

Jeanette hug her older sister Brittany smiled happily went to sat on the bed. Brittany walked towards the door too go find Alvin so she can talk to him about setting Jeanette and Simon on a date with eachother before Valentine Day. Kelly got out her key pad out of her purse too unlocked her car door on her driver side of her car. Simon walked too the driver side of Kelly car and opened the driver door to let Kelly in her car.

Kelly:Thank you Simon You're such a gentleman how lucky I'm to have you as my bestfriend and boyfriend I love you see in school tomorrow.

Simon:Love You and see you in school tomorrow.

Simon shut the door to Kelly's car and watched her pulled out of the driveway on too the streets. Simon walked back into the house to go upstairs to his room to get ready for school. Alvin shook his head and walked into the living room too turn on the tv. Brittany walked out the spare room too go back downstairs to talk too Alvin about setting Jeanette and Simon up on date before Valentine Day. Brittany seen Simon coming up the stairs.

Brittany:Hey Simon how are you tonight.

Simon:I'm fine and you about to take a shower get ready school tomorrow.

Brittany:I'm good by the way you three have to take us shopping for the Valentine Day dance on Thursday after school.

Simon:I already know my brothers and myself have to take you three shopping on Thursday after school Kelly is coming with us to the mall after school.

Brittany:Simon can I ask you something

Simon:What do you want too ask me Brittany.

Brittany:Why aren't you dating my sister Jeanette all of us know you and Jean are in love with each other since middle school plus Kelly is just using you for money and popularity in school.

Simon:I'm in love your sister but its too complicated for us to have a relationship with eachother Brittany and Kelly isn't going break up with me even if I call off the relationship. I'm really miserable without Jeanette in my arms. I'm going crazy not being able to hold your sister in my arms.

Brittany:Why don't you try taking my sister too the movies on Saturday after the Valentine Day dance maybe you two can get together as a couple at the movies.

Simon:That's is good idea Brittany What about Kelly how I'm going tell her we are finished.

Brittany:Let Kelly find out for herself that are not with her anymore.

Simon:Thanks for the advice Brittany you're a great friend.

Brittany:No problem Simon You're my friend I'm glad that I help you out I'm going back downstairs too watch tv with Ellie.

Simon:Alright

Brittany walked back downstairs towards the living room and see her yougest sister sitting on the couch with her phone in her hands. Al got up his chair at the dinning room table too clean up the kitchen as well the wash the dishes. Theodore walked out the kitchen with two cookies in his hands

Theodore:Ellie you want a chocolate chip cookie

Eleanor looked up from her phone and reached for a cookie from Theodore hands.

Eleanor:Thank you Teddy

Theodore:You're welcome Ellie

Brittany sat on the couch to wait for Alvin so they could all watch tv together. Kelly drove home and though about how much Simon have been treating her Kelly also though Simon was a boring boyfriend too.


	29. Chapter 29

Ms Miller walked up the stairs to go her room to relax for a little while. Alvin sat next too Brittany on the loveseat and watch tv. Theodore wrapped his arm around Eleanor shoulder as they watch tv with oldest siblings Alvin also wrapped his arm around Brittany's shoulder as they watched tv together. Jeanette was in the spare room looking at her lock screen of her and Simon on her iPhone xs. Jeanette wished she was in Simon arms like her sisters in their boyfriends arms. Jeanette placed her iphone xs on the nightstand and looked out the window at cars go by down the street. Jeanette took out her purple Diary from underneath the pillow to write in her Diary.

Jeanette:Dear Diary,

There is only two more days until the Valentine Day Dance and I really want to go the dance with Simon this year but he have not ask me too the dance Brittany and Eleanor already got dates for the Valentine Day Dance I hope Simon ask me too the dance before Friday. Tomorrow me and my sisters are going shopping for our dresses shoes and Jewelry for the dance on Saturday night. I might not even go too the dance on Saturday night if I can't be with Simon. I got go get ready for bed I have school tomorrow.

Love,

Jeanette

Jeanette finished writing in her Diary and closed it too put back under the pillow Jeanette hopped off the bed to get her purple night bag off the floor too change into her pajamas and get ready take her shower and go to bed. Al finished cleaning up the kitchen and dinning room Al walked into the living room to talk to Alvin.

Al:Alvin the kitchen and dinning room are all clean up do you four need anything before I go to the guest house for the night.

Alvin:We're fine Al good night I will be driving us to school tomorrow.

Al:Okay and your father said that all three of you bedroom doors better stay opened tonight.

Alvin:Dave already told me that over the phone Al see you in the morning.

Al walked towards the front door to go outside too the guest house that was located in the backyard Brittany sighs deeply to get Alvin attention. Alvin noticed Brittany was really quiet.

Alvin:Britt what is wrong babe.

Brittany:I'm just worried about Jean she won't have a date for the Valentine day dance on Saturday night. I was in the hallway talking too Simon and really is deeply in love with Jean but don't want to break Kelly's heart Alvie can you and I sat our younger siblings on a blind date too the movies after the dance on Saturday night.

Alvin:That's is great idea Britt but how were going to get my brother and your sister too go the movies on Saturday night.

Theodore:Si and Jean been in love with eachother since middle school

Eleanor:Its sad too see only four members of our bands not together yet Valentine Day is on Friday I'm going to go take my shower and turn in for the night Good night Alvin Brittany and Teddy

Theodore:I'm also going turn in for the night too Good night Alvin and Brittany

Brittany:Good night Ellie see you in the morning

Alvin:Good Night Theo remember keep your door open if Ellie stay in there tonight.

Theodore:I will Alvin Good night

Theodore and Eleanor got off the couch holding eachother hands while going upstairs too Theodore's room too take a shower and go to bed. Jeanette finished putting on her purple pajamas Jeanette grabbed her Simon's doll out of her purple night bag and walked over too the bed Jeanette took off her pink glasses and put them on the nightstand. Jeanette climbed into bed and laid down holding her Simon's doll. Jeanette drifted off too sleep. Simon was in his blue pajamas and walked over too his bed Simon took off his black glasses and put them on his blue nightstand Simon seen his Jeanette doll sitting on his pillow Simon grabbed his Jeanette doll and held in his arms tightly and laid down in his bed and drifted off to sleep. Alvin and Brittany were still downstairs in the living room watching tv together.

Brittany:I'm so lucky were together this year Alvin we been bestfriends since the fourth grade

Alvin:Well I always stubborn towards you or no brave to tell you my feelings towards. Than I started to date Charlene in 6th grade for always two years after we left middle I dated Jade for 3 months.

Brittany rested her head on Alvin's chest while they watch tv together before the night end it. Theodore walked towards his bedroom with Eleanor behind him. Brittany rubbed Alvin's chest and traced his six pack abs.

Alvin:Britt what are you thinking about

Brittany:How to get Jeanette to go on a blind date with Simon after the Valentine dance on Saturday night. I'm just glad were finally together after been bestfriends for so long I love you Alvie there is no one else for me but you.

Alvin:I love you too Brittany I'm glad were finally together as a couple but your not allowed too tell anyone were together understand Britt I don't want any of my fan girls or my ex girlfriends trying to set off your temper and start making up rumors about us.

Brittany:I promise that I won't say anything about us being together too anyone Alvin.

Alvin:Lets get ready to take our showers and good too bed we have school in the morning.

Brittany:Okay Alvin I'm kinda of getting sleepy anyways. I hate school my stupid cheerteam is going start rumors about me not having you in as my date for Valentine dance on Saturday night.

Brittany burried her head inside her hands sighs really deeply Alvin rubbed Brittany's back to calm her down.

Alvin:Just ignore your CheerTeam Britt I always ignore my basketball teammates when they are started talking about their relationships with their girls and 3 base in their relationships. come on Britt lets get upstairs too go too bed. Theodore and Eleanor walked into Theodore's bedroom to get ready for bed.

Theodore:Ellie did you bring your change clothes for in the morning we have school tomorrow.

Eleanor:Yes I have my extra clothes for school I also have my beauty supplies in my bag too Teddy.

Theodore:Do you want to take your shower first or wait until I'm done taking my shower to take your shower.

Eleanor:Why don't we take a shower together Teddy that way we won't be wasting water let close your bedroom door first.

Theodore:You know my brother Alvin said I can't have my door closed or locked either I will grounded by Dave if finds out my door is closed with you in my room.

Eleanor:Theo we won't do anything were not supposed to do I promise Teddy lets get in the shower I'm getting really sleepy.

Theodore:Okay Ellie I'm also getting sleepy too.

Alvin turned off the living room tv picked up Brittany bride style to carry her up the stairs too his room Brittany wrapped her arms around Alvin's neck while resting her head on his shoulder.

Brittany:Alvie I'm so sleepy I just want too go bed without showering

Alvin:Well I have to wake you up early in the morning before we leave for school so you can take your shower did you bring your pajamas with you Britt and your school uniform as well.

Brittany fell asleep while Alvin carried her up the steps in his arms too his room so they can get ready for bed.


	30. Chapter 30

Dave Seville was in his hotel room going over the Chipmunks and the Chipettes list of songs they will be singing for their spring concert in April of this year. Dave picked up his iPhone speed dialed Miss Miller home phone too see if she was wake at 11:00 pm so he could tell her about Spring Concert. Miss Miller woke up from the sound of her house phone ringing on her nightstand next too her bed. Miss Miller got up from her nap and reached for house phone too check the caller id too see who was calling her this late at night. Miss Miller pressed the talk button too speak in the phone.

Miss Miller:Do you have any idea what time it is David

Dave:I'm sorry Miss Miller but I'm calling tell you the girls and boys will be having their spring concert in April before the boys birthday this year also I been working on list new tracks for the girls to sing during their spring concert as well.

Ms Miller:That is great too hear David when is

the girls spring concert in April what day.

Dave:I'm not sure yet but I will let you know when I get back into town soon.

Miss Miller:Alright David see you soon and David be safe in New York City.

Dave:I will good night Miss Miller

Miss Miller:Good night David.

Miss Miller ended her call with Dave and put the house phone back on the hook and laid back down in her bed too go too sleep. While Alvin and Brittany were in the hallway upstairs Alvin seen Theodore bedroom door closed. Alvin shook his head as he walked passed Theodore bedroom carrying Brittany in his arms going too his bedroom. Alvin walked into his room and walked over too his bed with Brittany in his arms. Alvin placed Brittany gently on his bed carefully trying not to wake her up from her sleep. Theodore turned on the hot water in his bathroom. Eleanor walked out the bathroom too get spring green towel and rag out her night bag so she can take her shower with Theodore.

Theodore started to take off his green hoodie and unfasting his blue Jean pants Eleanor walked back into the bathroom and seen Theodore half naked in his boxers and socks on his feet. Eleanor blushed pink in her cheeks at Theodore walked up too Theodore and kissed him on his lips. Theodore kissed Eleanor back on her lips and smiled at her Eleanor unfasting her spring green blouses and slides it off her body. Theodore blushed really red in his cheeks and felted his body heat up as he seen Eleanor in her spring green bra.

Eleanor:Teddy can you help me unhook my bra please I can't reach the hooks.

Eleanor turned around so her back was facing Theodore's face Theodore gulped as Eleanor waited for Theodore to unhook her bra so Eleanor can slide her bra off. Theodore carefully unhooked Eleanor's bra bend down to take of his green socks on his feet. Eleanor bra fell to the floor. unhooked her spring green skirt and step out of her skirt. Theodore seen that Eleanor had only her panties on left. Theodore tried too keep his hormones in control so he won't mate with Eleanor in the shower. Eleanor slide of her panties until she was completely naked in the bathroom. Eleanor turned around to face her bestfriend. Eleanor tried too cover private spots with hands and arms she was really shy being naked in front of Theodore. Eleanor picked up her spring green rag and got into the bath tub and wait for Theodore. Theodore took off his green boxers and grabbed his green rag off the towel rack.

Theodore step into to the shower with Eleanor. Theodore:Ellie this is the first time I see you naked as your boyfriend

Eleanor:Its also my first time see you naked as your girlfriend Theo anyways let get ready to wash up get ready for bed tonight. and Theo I love you so much.

Theodore:I love you more Ellie.

Theodore stood under the shower to cover his body with a lot of water before putting soap on his body. Theodore reached out to grabbed Eleanor hand so can come under the water with him before washing up her body. Alvin put the covers over Brittany and walked too his bathroom to take a hot shower before going to bed. Alvin turned on the hot shower water before getting to the tub. Brittany heard water running and woke up from her sleep nap.

Brittany:Alvie where are you honey

Alvin heard Brittany's voice and popes his head out the door way of his bathroom seen Brittany sitting up in his bed.

Alvin:I'm getting ready to take my shower babe. do care to enjoy me Britt

Brittany:Yes I will take my shower with you right now.

Brittany got out of Alvin's bed when to her night bag to take out pink towel and rag and walked in the bathroom with Alvin. Alvin took off his red hoodie Brittany tried to fight her hormones and the temptations of not looking Alvin six pack abs he have. Brittany looked out of the corner of her eye while Alvin undress him in front of her.

Alvin:What is wrong Britt you haven't got undressed so you can get into the shower with me.

Brittany:Why you got to be so in resistable Alvin you know how I get when you take your shirt off.

Alvin:Britt where alone with eachother we are boyfriend and girlfriend plus we only taking shower together.

Brittany:I just don't want us to rush into anything we not ready for Alvin I love you so much I don't want to lose you were more my bestfriend you're my world its look us so along to be bestfriends with eachother plus I don't want to be like all of the girls at our school.

Alvin:Britt were aren't ready for 3rd base in our relationship we will take one step at a time I love you more you're my everything I have fell in love you deeply you help me grow and make more mature you're my happiness I'm not going to leave you for any of woman. come on take off your clothes so we can get in the shower and get ready for bed. Jeanette wake up and check her iphone 11 to see what time it is. Jeanette seen it was 9:31 pm Jeanette sat up in the bed and looked out the window at the moon in the sky. Jeanette wish she was in Simon's arms like her sisters where in their boyfriends arms Jeanette really wanted too tell Simon how she felted about him. Eleanor was under the shower water with Theodore enjoying their first shower together as a couple. Jeanette drifted off back to sleep after looking at the moon.


	31. Chapter 31

Eleanor felted her body heat up as she standing close to Theodore in the tub. Eleanor her butt against Theodore acorns causing Theodore's acorns got really hard. Theodore wrapped his arms around Eleanor to make feel warm under the hot water. Alvin bend down to took off his red socks off his feet. Brittany could not resisted seeing Alvin half naked in his red boxers.

Brittany:Alvie your acorn his poking through your boxers

Alvin:Britt you getting me hot right now.

Brittany smiled at Alvin and bit her bottom lip Brittany slide off her pink leggings Alvin seen Brittany only her pink bra and panties set Alvin walked over to Brittany reached out too her hug her tightly.

Alvin:I love you Britt you're my everything

Brittany:I love you more Alvie let get into the shower my love.

Alvin unhooked Brittany's pink bra hook Brittany Let her bra slipped off her body and fell too the floor Brittany slipped her pink panties and steped out of her panties. Alvin felted his acorns get hard in his boxers Brittany grabbed her pink rag off the sink and got in the tub too wait for Alvin to get in the tub with her to take a shower Theodore grabbed the soap bar off tub and put the soap bar inside his green rag Eleanor was still relaxing under hot water to get her body really all wet before putting so on her body.

Eleanor:Teddy take my first shower with you is amazing and I'm happy were in the shower together

Theodore:You're my girlfriend Ellie you're only one I want to be with no one else will have your place as my lady. I love you with all my heart.

Eleanor:I love you too Theo I'm happy you're my boyfriend and bestfriend too you are my world I don't want James anymore you're my love Theodore Seville.

Eleanor turned around to face Theodore and gave him a kiss on his lips passionately Theodore drop the soap bar out of his green rag and returned the kiss on Eleanor's lips passionately Alvin took off his red boxers and got in the shower with Brittany. Brittany let's her ponytail lose to let her hair be free from the tight ponytail holder. Brittany walked up too Alvin traced his six pack abs with her finger and smiled at Alvin. Alvin looked at Brittany with smiled on his face. Lars and Jade was in Lars apartment making out with each other on Lars couch Lars move his hands up Jade shirt and touch her boobs Jade tried to move Lars hands from touching her chest.

Lars:What is wrong Babe I though you enjoyed me touching you.

Jade:I do but I don't want rush into going 3 base in our relationship so very soon I want us to just make out only no touching eachother.

Lars become little upset with Jade request but he understood what she ment.

Lars:Are you uncomfortable with me Jade or don't want me to have your innocent so soon.

Jade:I'm not uncomfortable around you plus don't want be slut like Brittany Miller she is biggest slut in westeastman High.

Lars:I know that I also had her innocent but that punk Alvin Seville got in the way.

Jade:We need a plan to ruin Alvin and Brittany life I can't stand Brittany Miller she is not be Alvin bestfriend I should be Alvin Seville bestfriend plus Alvin is my man not Brittany's man

Lars:Don't worry Jade you and I will come up with a plan too ruin Alvin's and Brittany's friendship once and for all I hate that furball Alvin Seville being captain of our basketball team I should be captain of our basketball team.

Jade:Don't worry I know to charm Alvin into anything.

Lars:Even though you and I are together we both know our ex's should not be with eachother they should be miserable I need to charm Brittany into going on date with me during Valentine dance on Saturday night.

Jade:Oh shit I forgot all about Valentine dance this weekend me and my sisters. have too go shopping for dresses before Saturday night I'm running for Valentine Queen this year what about you Lars.

Lars:I'm running for Valentine King this year as well I want dance with Brittany if she running for Valentine Queen this year you don't mind if I dance with my ex girlfriend do.

Jade:yes I do mind I'm more woman than Brittany Miller plus I'm more mature than that wanna be pop trat of star.

Lars:Babe you need too calm down I'm not cheating on you it's part of our plan to break Alvin and Brittany apart.

Jade:Oh I see you better not be cheating on me Lars I love you too much to lose you too Brittany.

Lars sat up on the couch and kiased Jade passionately on her lips while sliding his hands underneath black mini skirt Jade moaned little bit.as Lars touched her underneath her black mini skirt.Theodore handed the bar of soap to Eleanor so can use it.

Eleanor:Teddy I can feel your acorns getting hard against me maybe we should get ready to wash up and get out of the tub and go to bed.

Theodore:Are you horny Ellie because I'm really honry for you.but I know were not ready to makelove to eachother right now I will respected your decision that you make.

Eleanor turned around to face Theodore to talk to him.

Eleanor:Teddy I'm not ready to give you my innocent at the moment either is my sisters are ready to give your brothers their innocent to them yet.

Theodore:Me and my brothers won't put pressure on you three we will take it slow with you three. Even though Simon and Jeanette are not dating eachother they are in love with eachother deeply I hope Alvin and Brittany plan work after Valentine dance on Saturday night.

Eleanor:I'm sure Alvin and Brittany plan will work to get Simon and Jeanette together lets start washing each other bodies up and getting ready for bed.

Theodore:Okay I love you Eleanor so much

Eleanor:I love you more Theodore

Theodore started washing his body with his green rag as Eleanor rubbing the soap bar inside spring green rag as she watched Theodore washed his body with a soapy rag. Eleanor looked at. Theodore's acorns and blushed really red in her cheeks and bit her bottom lip.Alvin and Brittany were making out with eachother under the hot water. Brittany kissed Alvin passionately on his lips. Alvin embraced Brittany and wrapped his arms around Brittany's wet body Brittany blushed pink in her cheeks as she seen Alvin's arms wrapped around her body. Al was in the guest house getting ready to take his shower and go to bed. Brittany felted Alvin's hard acorns poking against her lower body area.

Brittany:Whoa Alvie you must be really horny for me.

Alvin:I don't think I can control myself any longer Brittany I want to make love too you but I already know you're to scared to go that far with me.I promise that I won't rush or put pressure on you if we make love tonight.

Brittany:I just don't want to be like all my cheer squad teammates they told me that if Girl give her innocent to a guy that the guy will break up with her a day later I don't want you breaking up with me after we make love too eachother.

Alvin:I'm not going to break up with you Britt I'm in love with you so much you're my everything and no one will come between us. I promise Brittany Miller I'm not going take advantaged of you or your innocent Brittany its took us so long to get over our stubborn to tell eachother our feelings for one an other. come lets get wash up and get ready for bed my love.

Brittany noded her head at Alvin picked up her pink rag from off the bathroom shelf to get put her rag under the water too get the rag all wet. Theodore wanted too wash up Eleanor's body Theodore tried to keep his hormones in control so he won't mate with Eleanor. Eleanor looked into Theodore's green eyes and smiled at him


	32. Chapter 32

Theodore looked into Eleanor's Brown eyes and smiled back at her. Eleanor kissed Theodore lips and wrapped her arms around Theodore's neck and passionately making out with Theodore in the shower. Theodore hold Eleanor in his arms while they were making out under the shower water Eleanor unwrapped her arms from around Theodore neck to started washing up her body with her soapy rag. Dave finished looking over the boys and girls new official songs for their spring concert in April. Dave got up from his desk and when too put on his pajamas to go to bed. Theodore:Ellie do you need me wash your back for you since you can't reach your back.

Eleanor:Yes Theo can you please wash my back and Thank you

Theodore:You're welcome Ellie

Theodore took Eleanor's spring green rag from her hand started too rub the rag against Eleanor's back to get her back all really soapy and clean. Eleanor felted her body heat up as Theodore were washing her back Eleanor felted her heart beating ready fast inside her chest. Theodore gave Eleanor back her rag so she could finished washing the rest of her body. Alvin and Brittany were still making under the shower water Brittany was so happy that finally Alvin's girlfriend after been bestfriends for along time.

Brittany:Alvie I love you so much I'm luckiest girl to have you in my arms and you're all mines I don't want anyone else but you in my arms

Alvin:I love you more Britt I won't want anyone else but you either in my arms. we should be getting out of the shower and drying off her bodies to get ready for bed.

Brittany:Oh Okay Alvie I'm getting sleepy anyways.

Alvin:I'm getting sleepy too Brittany

Alvin seen how soapy Brittany body was Alvin tried too keep his hormones in control so he don't mate with Brittany in the tub. Brittany risen her soapy body off under the hot water so she could get out the tub and dry off with her pink towel. Brittany carefully step out of the tub and stood on bathroom rug. Alvin finished risen off his body to get out of the tub and dry off his body. Brittany looked at down how big Alvin's acorns and bit her bottom lip Brittany tried too keep her actions and hormones in control so she won't have Alvin mate with her. Brittany walked out of Alvin's bathroom too get her Beauty lotion out of her bag to lotion her body up and put on her pajamas and go to bed. Alvin grabbed his red towel and wrapped his towel around his wasit line and walked out of the bathroom to get ready for bed. Brittany unwrapped her pink towel from around her body too lotion up her body put on her pajamas so she can go to bed. Theodore and Eleanor were still in the hot shower taking their shower together.

Eleanor:Teddy its time to get out of the tub we been in this tub along an enough.

Theodore:Okay Ellie I enjoyed taking my first shower with you my love.

Eleanor:I also enjoyed being in the shower with you Teddy I love you so much

Theodore:I love you more Ellie

Eleanor got out of the tub and wrapped her spring green towel around her body and picked up her clothes off of the floor and walked out of the bathroom to Theodore's room. Theodore turned off the hot water and got out of the tub. Brittany put on her pink pajamas top and matching pants to her pajamas pink top and got into Alvin's bed and waited on Alvin to get in the bed so they can go too sleep. Jeanette turned from side to side in her sleep.

(Jeanette's Dream)

Simon:Jean I have something to tell you

Jeanette looked into Simon blue eyes and blushed pink in her cheeks hug Simon tightly.

Jeanette:What you want too tell me Simon

Simon:Well you be my girlfriend I need you in my life I'm incomplete with you my precious You're my world and I love you.

Jeanette woke up from her dream and looked out the window holding her Simon's doll in her arms with a tear in her eye Jeanette looked at the moon and wondered if Simon was a wake or still sleep. Jeanette looked over at the nightstand too looked at her iphone xs max too see what time its was. Jeanette picked up her phone and seen that it's was 10:07 pm Jeanette tried to go back to sleep but it was no use Jeanette was thinking about her dream she had few minutes ago she couldn't believe that Simon asked her to be his girlfriend in her dream. Jeanette wanted too go in Simon's room awake him up to tell him about her dream she had of them being together. Alvin walked towards his red drawer to get fresh pair of boxers out to put on to wear too bed. Brittany rolled on Alvin's side of his bed to charger up her coral iphone xr on her pink iphone cord.

Brittany:Alvie can you set your alarm clock to 5:00 A.m. so we can get up on time for school tomorrow.

Alvin:Sure Britt

Brittany could not stop staring Alvin in his red towel around his waist line Brittany started to daydream about making love to Alvin on his bed Alvin stared at his girlfriend too see what was wrong with his lady. Alvin took off his red towel to put on his boxers and get ready for bed. Alvin walked towards his red nightstand and picked up his red iphone 11 to set his alarm clock too too 5 a.m.

Alvin:Britt I will right I'm going too go locked the front door and put the alarm on.

Brittany:Okay Alvie I Wil wait for you so we can go to sleep.

Alvin walked out his room to go downstairs too locked the front door and put the alarm on. Eleanor finished lotitoning her body and put on her pajamas so she can go to bed. Theodore walked out his bathroom and seen Eleanor in her spring green pajamas. Eleanor looked into her bag to get her Apple charger out her bag to charger up her iphone xs on Theodore's green nightstand and go to bed. Theodore walked to his green drawer to get green boxers out to put on and go to bed. Alvin put on the alarm and when back upstairs too his room to go to sleep.


	33. Chapter 33

Charlene was in her livingroom thinking about Alvin and how she was going get him to go back out with her Charlene didn't want Alvin too break up with her at all. Charlene looked at a picture of her and Alvin on her red iPhone xr and tried come up with a plan to get back in Alvin's life.

Charlene:You will be mine Alvin not that Brittany Miller How could you break up with me for someone else Alvie. I love you more than anyone that knows you.

Charlene was so mad at Alvin for breaking her heart and going out with Brittany Miller. Charlene got up from the couch to go into the kitchen to get herself something to drink. Charlene was heartbroken by Alvin dumping her that she could not even thinking right.Lars and Jade were still making out with eachother on Lars couch. Jade moaned in Lars ear.

Lars:I love you Jade we belong together

Jade:I love you too and I know we belong together and I'm happy were together Lars Even though I want to be with Alvin I still choose you Lars.

Lars:I always choose you Jade I'm using Brittany Miller she mean nothing too me. You're my heart and my everything I can't lose you.

Jade wanted too cry tears of joy because Lars was really in love with her and not with Brittany Miller. Mike wanted too stop being in Lars gang and be friends with Alvin and his brothers as well The Chipettes Mike looked at the clock it's was 3:57 A.m. Mike picked up his phone and dialed Alvin's cell number too see if he was wake. Alvin was deeply in his sleep when heard his iPhone 11 buzzed on his red nightstand Alvin rolled over towards his nightstand and picked up his red iphone 11 too see who was calling him. Alvin seen Mike name show up on his iPhone 11. Alvin pressed the green button to answer Mike's call.

Alvin:What the hell do you want Mike do you have any idea what time it is.

Mike:I know its 4:05 A.m. in the morning what I couldn't go sleep I think how can I get Melissa to go with me too the Valentine's day dance on Saturday night I'm. Nervous as hell to ask Melissa to the dance what if she says No.

Alvin:Try Ask her again like I'm going to pound you to the ground when I see you for calling me while I'm trying too sleep.

Mike:Sorry bro I really needed to call you about Valentine dance on Saturday night. Are you going to the dance with anyone.

Alvin:Why do you want know who I'm taking to the dance you will find out on Saturday night I'm going back to sleep see ya in school in the morning

Mike:Alright Alvster see you in the morning.

Alvin pressed the red button too end his call with Mike and tried too go back too sleep before 5 a.m. in the morning. Theodore picked up his green iPhone 11 to sat his alarm clock to 5 a.m. Eleanor was already in bed waiting on Theodore.

Eleanor:Teddy it is already 4:17 a.m. in the morning we have only a hour of left of sleep before waking up for school.

Theodore:Sweetie I know that lets go to sleep right now so we won't be so tried in the morning.

Eleanor:Okay good night Teddy see you in the morning I love you

Theodore got in the bed next too Eleanor and hold her in his arms Eleanor rested her head on Theodore's chest and fell asleep. Theodore closed his eyes and fell asleep. Charlene got off her couch and when upstairs too her room too get ready for bed because she didn't want to feel so tried in the morning when she wake up for school. Jade fell asleep on Lars while still being on top of him from their make out session they had earlier. Mike could not go to sleep all he was thinking about was Melissa and asking her too the Valentine's day dance he thought about what Alvin told him over the phone a hour ago. Mike:Melissa I really in love you I'm wondering are you going to the Valentine's day dance on Saturday night with me as my date.

Mike practiced his speech on how he was going too ask Melissa out to the Valentine's day dance he was hoping that he don't make himself feel or look like a fool in front of Melissa Mike kept on practicing his speech in his head until he fell asleep in his bed. Melissa was in her room looking at the clock sitting on her headboard it's was 4:57 am Melissa did not sleep all night she was thinking about the Valentine's day dance on Saturday night. Melissa heard a knock on bedroom door.

Melissa:Who is it?

Lilly:Its me Lilly can I come in.

Melissa:Yeah Lilly my door is unlocked you can come in my room.

Lilly opened her big sister bedroom door too see what she was doing Lilly walked into Melissa room sat in Melissa chair.

Lilly:Its almost 5 am in the morning why have you not when too sleep yet.

Melissa:I can't fall asleep Lilly I have so much on my mind right now.

Lilly:What is on your mind sis

Melissa:Lilly you would not understand what I have deal with everyday while being a high schooler you're only in elementary school.

Lilly:Just because I'm in high school don't mean I would not understand what you are dealing with Melissa I'm only in 6th grade.

Melissa:And I'm in the 9th grade two years head of you it's 5 am I have to get ready for school sis plus you also have too get ready for school

Lilly:My school don't started into 9 am so I'm going back too bed.

Lilly got up from the chair and walked out of her older sister room to back to bed in her room. Melissa heard her alarm go out on her headboard and turned it off her alarm clock. Melissa got out her bed to go take a hot shower and get dress to get ready to go school. Lilly crawl back into her bed when too sleep. Al finished taking his shower and put on his pajamas so he can go too sleep Al seen it was 5:08 A.m. in the morning. Al grabbed his tv remote and turned on the tv too watch the news on tv while laying down in his bed to watch tv. Simon heard his alarm go off on blue iPhone xr Simon wake up too turn off his alarm on his iPhone xr Simon sat up in bed put his glasses Simon got out of his bed too take his hot shower and get dress and ready to eat breakfast before leaving too go to school.


	34. Chapter 34

Simon walked towards his bathroom to get ready to take shower. Theodore heard his alarm buzzed on his nightstand Theodore woke up too turn off his phone alarm and got up to take his hot shower and make breakfast for everyone. Eleanor felted Theodore move from his side of the bed Eleanor woke up and rubbed her brown eyes to get the sleep out of her brown eyes.

Eleanor:Morning Theo

Theodore:Morning my beautiful green gum drop.

Eleanor:Awww Teddy I love you use that nickname for me You're my munk and I love you with all my heart.

Theodore:I love you more do you want to take another shower with me this morning before we go off too school Ellie.

Eleanor:Yes Teddy I love taking hot shower with you let get into the shower Theodore.

Theodore:Okay Ellie I will get our hot shower ready for us to have.

Eleanor:Okay Teddy are we going make breakfast or have McDonald's for breakfast.

Theodore:I think we can have McDonald's for breakfast I will go staaart our shower.

Theodore walked too his bathroom to turned on the hot water to start his and Eleanor shower. Jeanette heared her phone alarm Jeanette grabbed her purple iPhone 11 to turned off her phone alarm and get out of bed to get ready for school. Jeanette wish she was in Simon's room getting ready for school with him. Jeanette sighs deeply and wondered if her and Simon will be together as a couple. Jeanette got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom to take morning shower and get ready for school. Alvin heard his red iphone 11 alarm go off Brittany woke up to the sound of the alarm going off Brittany shook Alvin too wake him up from his sleep so turn his phone alarm off get up for school.

Brittany:Alvie wake up its time for school.

Alvin:Just 5 more minutes of sleep Britt

Brittany:Were going to late for school Alvin

Alvin:Ugh I hate school I'm so tried I'm really going to get Mike when I see him this morning.

Brittany:Alvie I hate school too if I want to stay on my cheer squad I got to go school keep my grades up.

Alvin got up and turned off his phone alarm and got out of bed go in his bathroom.

Alvin:Britt are you going to take a hot shower with me before school

Brittany:Yes Alvie I love to take another shower with you my number 1 munkstar I'm so in love you with you.

Alvin:And I'm in love with you Princess let take this hot shower or we will late for school.

Brittany got out of Alvin's bed and walked towards Alvin and the bathroom to take her shower with Alvin get ready for school.Theodore took off his green boxers and t-shirt Eleanor blushed pink in her cheeks when seen Theodore's acorns Theodore seen Eleanor blushing pink in her cheeks Eleanor took off her spring green grown and grabbed her spring green rag from the rack and got in the shower and waited for Theodore too get into the shower with Eleanor. Eleanor felted her heart beat really fast in her chest. Theodore was so falling in love with Eleanor more everyday.

Eleanor:Theodore you're my everything I love you so much you mean my entire world I don't want to lose you to your ex girlfriend Terri.

Theodore:Ellie I'm only in love with you no other girl not even my ex girlfriend can be with me you complete my soul and my heart I love you with all of me I don't want too lose you either to James.

Eleanor:I'm done with James for good he not my true love anymore you are my true love Theodore. I hope Alvin and Brittany can get Simon and Jeanette together before the Valentine's dance Saturday night today February 13th Thursday by the way me and my sisters have too get our dresses shoes and accessories for the dance.

Theodore:Okay me and my brothers got to get our suits after school.

Eleanor:Lets take our shower and get ready for school.

Theodore:Alright Ellie.

Theodore went too stand under the hot water to start rise his body off with hot water. Eleanor walked towards Theodore to get under the hot water too start rise her body off with Eleanor too. Simon took off his blue boxers and got into his hot shower to take shower Simon though about Jeanette and wish she was in the shower with him. Simon could not stop thinking about Jeanette as he take his shower and get ready school. Jeanette walked into the bathroom to get ready take her hot shower and get ready for school Jeanette turned on the hot water knob. Jeanette took off her purple grown and let it fell to the floor Jeanette grabbed her purple rag from the sink and got into the hot shower thinking about Simon and wondering why they were only friends and nothing more. Jeanette was so in love with Simon that she wish they were dating eachother as boyfriend and girlfriend like her sisters dating. Jeanette felted a tear roll down her cheek Jeanette stood under the hot water to try and rise her body in hot water. Al got out his late morning shower got out the tub with towel around his waistline and walked out of his bathroom. Al was grateful that work for Dave Seville as their butler he get too live in the guest house a lot. Al seen the news on his tv while getting ready his morning nap at 5 am. Lars and Jade finished making out Jade looked at the clock its was 5:15 am in the morning.

Jade:Damn I stay here over night we have too get ready school and I didn't bring any extra clothes with me for school

Lars:Don't worry babe you can wear a outfit from my older sister closet.

Jade:Lizzie is here

Lars:No she at college she left tons of her stuff here at my apartment with my mom.

Jade:Thank you babe your sis is sweetheart I am about get dress in your sister room. And I think you also need too get change as well.

Lars:I'm about too get dress as soon you get up from the couch.

Jade got up from the couch to go in Lizzie old room to see what she was going to wear to school. James was in his room getting ready for school.James was still in love with Eleanor he got too win Eleanor heart back before the Valentine dance on Saturday night.


	35. Chapter 35

Simon grabbed his soap bar of the self and put it in his blue rag and start rubbing his blue rag in his hands to make his blue grabbed all soapy. Jeanette stood under the hot water too loosen her body up before wash all her body with her purple soapy rag.Theodore kissed Eleanor on her lips passionately Eleanor was surprised by Theodore passionately kiss on her lips Eleanor wrapped her arms around Theodore's neck and kissed him back on his lips while they were under the hot water taking their shower together. Melissa was in her room getting all school supplies in her backpack Melissa was thinking about Valentine dance on Saturday night she had too go shopping for dress shoes and accessories for the dance. Melissa walked towards her dresser mirror and looked at her reflection in her mirror to make sure her outfit was on right. Melissa walked towards her yellow nightstand and grabbed yellow iPhone 11 and dialed Brittany cell number to call her to see if they Cheer practiced after school before going shopping for their dresses and accessories and Shoes for the Valentine's dance on Saturday night. Brittany was in the hot shower with Alvin taking their shower together. Alvin kissed Brittany on her kiss under the hot water Brittany moaned a little as she slide her tounge in Alvin's mouth to play with his tounge. Brittany looked into Alvin's blue eyes and smiled at him. Melissa got Brittany voicemail on Brittany iPhone. Melissa left a voicemail on Brittany.

Melissa:Hey Brittany its me Melissa I just want know if we have cheer practiced today after school call me or text me when you get my message see you at school bye.

Melissa pressed the red button on her iphone and grabbed her mini purse and backpack and wall charger and walked out of her room too go downstairs too the front door too her car. Melissa put on her shoes and coat and opened the front door walked too her car. Melissa unziped her mini purse and grabbed her car keys out of her purse too unlocked the driver side of her car too get into her car Melissa opened the car door and got into her car Melissa placed all her stuff in the backseat of her car and closed the door. Melissa pressed start engine button and put her right foot on the break too started up her car. Melissa got out off her car too go locked the front door too her house. Melissa walked back too her car and got into her car and shut the door. Alvin was making out with Brittany under the hot water in their shower.

Brittany:Alvie we have finished taking our shower so we can get ready for school plus our younger siblings need to get ready for school as well we also need to eat breakfast.

Alvin:After school you're mine

Brittany:You definitely the bad boy of the Chipmunks Alvin how I get so lucky to be with you after being bestfriends so long I'm in love with you Alvie. I hope our plan for Simon and Jeanette works out on Saturday night after the dance.

Alvin:I'm sure our plan will work Britt we just have to get my brainic brother to not know what is going on after the dance on Saturday night.

Brittany kissed Alvin on his lips passionately and finished washing her body with her pink rag. Simon turned off the hot water and step out of the tub and grabbed his blue towel off the bathroom toilet and wrapped his towel around his waistline and walked out of the bathroom too get ready for school. Simon dried himself off with his towel and walked too his draw to get fresh pair of boxers out to put on. Rebecca Kelly Terri were all ready for school.

Terri:Jade did come home last night

Rebecca:She is probably with her boyfriend all night that is why she didn't come home last night.

Kelly:I can't wait too see my man at school this morning

Rebecca:You're still dating Simon Seville Kelly

Kelly:Hell No I'm using Simon my man is Jake Miles

Rebecca:Jake is hottest guy at west east man High School he cuter than Alvin Seville let's get ready to go I want hungry I want some McDonald's on the way too school.

Terri:I'm hungry too lets go get our breakfast at McDonald's

Kelly rolled her eyes at her youngest sister Terri and walked out Rebecca's room too go get her backpack from her room Kelly also walked out Rebecca's room too go to her room too get her backpack too. Rebecca grabbed her iphone 11 car keys and backpack and walked out her room too the hallway too go downstairs to the front door too put on coat and shoes and when outside too started up her car too take sisters too McDonald's get their breakfast and go too school. Simon walked towards his walk in closet too pick out dark blue jeans and his blue hoodie too put on. Simon finished getting dress and walked towards his nightstand too put on his black glasses Simon his apple MacBook Air sitting on his bed. Theodore and Eleanor finished taking their hot shower together Eleanor got out of the shower and grabbed her spring green towel and wrapped her towel around her body and step out of the shower on too the shower mat. Theodore turned off the hot water and grabbed his green towel and wrapped around his waistline Eleanor walked out of the bathroom towards her spring green bag that were sitting on the floor too get her clothes out too wear to school. Simon picked up his blue iPhone xr off his wall charger and text Kelly too see what she was doing this morning. Kelly felted her iphone buzzed in mini purse.Kelly unzipped her purse and took her phone out of her purse too see who was buzzing up her phone. Kelly seen her boy toy Simon Seville sending her text message.

Simon:Good Morning Kelly are you wake and ready for school don't forget I'm taking you too the mall after school to go shopping for Valentine day dance on Saturday night Simon out.

Kelly smiled as she readed Simon text message and reply back too Simon.

Kelly:Hey Si I'm going shopping with few of my friends after school I will met you at the mall don't forget Valentine's Day is on a Friday so what are we going too on Friday Night I love you so much Simon Seville I'm lucky too be with you.

Kelly sent her text message back too Simon phone and grabbed her backpack and wallet and walked out of her room too go downstairs with her sisters too put on her shoes and coat.


	36. Chapter 36

Simon put his Apple MacBook Air in his blue backpack and felted his iPhone buzzed in his hands, Simon readed Kelly text and finished getting ready for school. Simon was little bit heartbroken that Kelly didn't want to spend with him after school. Simon made sure that he have everything in his blue bag for school before walking out of his room to go downstairs to put on his shoes and wait for his brothers and their friends The Chipettes. Theodore dress and grabbed his green wallet from his green nightstand Eleanor finished getting dress and walked over towards Theodore and hug him from behind. Theodore link his fingers with Eleanor finished around his waist.

Eleanor:Teddy I love you so much you're my world my bestfriend my teddy mini I'm lucky be in your arms.

Theodore:I love you more and you're my life my beautiful green gum drop will you go the Valentine's dance with me Ellie.

Eleanor smiled and though about being Theodore's date for the Valentine's dance on Saturday night. Eleanor was so happy that she and Theodore were going to the Valentine's dance together. Theodore turned around to face Eleanor to give her kiss on her lips and smiled at her.

Theodore:Lets get ready too go too school or we will be late for homeroom. Do you have your backpack with you Ellie.

Eleanor:Yes I have my green backpack with me Theo. By the way are we allowed too let our friends and fans know were together.

Theodore:Of Course we can tell our friends and fans were together I want everyone know you're my girl and that I'm finally off the market for good.

Eleanor:Okay I'm going let Terri know that you're my munk so she don't start rumors about you being with her.

Theodore:Ellie please be careful when you talking too my ex girlfriend I don't want you get into a fight with Terri over me.

Eleanor:Don't worry Theo I know how to fight if Terri start drama with me.

Theodore walked away from Eleanor too get his green backpack from the wall Theodore looked into his backpack too makesure he have everything he needed for school. Jeanette finished getting dress for school Jeanette picked up her purple iPhone 11 and grabbed her purple backpack and walked out the spare room too go downstairs too put on her shoes and coat and see if Simon was downstairs in the livingroom. Jeanette walked down the stairs and seen her bestfriend Simon Seville sitting on the couch. Jeanette walked over too Simon and placed her backpack on the side of couch and sat on the couch with Simon too wait for their siblings too get ready for school.

Jeanette:Good Morning Simon

Simon:Good Morning Jeanette how are you this morning Jean.

Jeanette:I'm doing fine this morning how are you this morning Si.

Simon:I'm great this morning are you excited started the 9th grade this year with your sisters.

Jeanette:Yeah I'm excited about being in the 9th grade this year plus I hope you and I get have a class together this year.

Simon tried not too blushed too much at Jeanette comment. Simon looked at his blue iPhone xr too see what time it was Jeanette wanted to sit so close too Simon and rest her head on his shoulder but didn't wanted too upset Simon again like last night when she was in his room. Eleanor grabbed her spring green backpack and iPhone xs max and walked out Theodore room to wait for him downstairs in the livingroom. Eleanor seen Simon and Jeanette sitting on the couch far apart from eachother Eleanor shooked her head and walked into the livingroom to go sit on the loveseat too wait for Theodore Alvin and Brittany too come downstairs. Simon looked at his phone again and seen its was 5:30 A.M.

Eleanor:Jean do you want McDonald's Breakfast for breakfast before we go to school

Jeanette:Yeah I like McDonald's Breakfast for breakfast before we go school. Simon do you want anything from McDonald's for morning Breakfast this morning.

Simon:Yeah I will getting McDonald's Breakfast this morning before school and it's 5:30 A.M. we should heading too Alvin's car.

Theodore walked down the steps and seen Eleanor sitting on the loveseat Theodore also seen Jeanette and Simon far apart from eachother on the couch. Theodore just shook his head and walked over too Eleanor too sit on the loveseat with her. Alvin and Brittany got out of the hot shower together and wrapped their towels around themselves and walked out of the bathroom to get ready for school.

Brittany:Alvie you are becoming more muslcer everyday and you're all mine I'm so lucky to landed you in my arms.

Alvin:I been at the gym working out and I know babe I love you so much none of my ex's or groupies fan girls will come between us I promise you're my only princess lets get dress our siblings much be downstairs waiting on us.

Brittany:Alvie I really hope you keep your promise you made too me I don't want start a fight with you about your groupies and ex's we end up breaking up. I'm about to get dress and go downstairs don't get your car keys.

Alvin:I'm not going forget my car keys I'm also about get dress as well.

Brittany took off her pink towel from around her body and walked over to her pink night bag to get her clothes out of her bag too get ready for school. Alvin took his red towel from around his waistline to put on his red boxers and get dress for school. Alvin was honry for Brittany but to keep his hormones

In control so he would not get Brittany pregnant while being in high school. Brittany finished getting dress and grabbed pink toothbrush from bag so she could brush her teeth.

Brittany:Alvin honey do you have any toothpaste in your bathroom cabinet so I can brush my teeth before leaving the house.

Alvin:Yes I have toothpaste in my bathroom cabinet for you to use Britt.

Brittany walked into Alvin's bathroom to brush her teeth before leaving the house too go to school. Alvin finished getting dress for school Alvin walked over too his red nightstand and seen Brittany's iphone blinking with message. Brittany opened the cabinet door and grabbed the toothpaste out of the cabinet.

Alvin:Britt your iPhone is blinking with a message.

Brittany:I will check my messages later I'm busy right now.

Alvin:Okay I'm about too get my stuff ready for school and I'm about to go downstairs with our siblings.

Brittany:Okay I will be downstairs in a little bit.

Alvin grabbed his wallet iPhone 11 and car keys from his headboard and walked out of his room too go downstairs with everyone else. Alvin grabbed his backpack and walked out of his room too go downstairs Eleanor rested her head on Theodore's shoulder while waiting for Alvin and Brittany to come downstairs so they can go to McDonald's to get some breakfast sandwiches for Breakfast. Alvin walked down the stairs and his brothers and Brittany's sisters sitting on the couch.

Alvin:Hey guys Brittany will ready in teen minutes she is brushing her teeth.

Jeanette:Thanks for letting us know Alvin.

Alvin:You're welcome Jeanette

Theodore:Were all getting McDonald's Breakfast for breakfast do you and Brittany want McDonald's Breakfast this morning

Alvin:Yeah me and Brittany get something from McDonald's by the way I'm going to started my car up.

Alvin walked over too the from door to put on his shoes and go outside too his car to start up the engine to his 2020 Ford Escape

Alvin unlocked the car doors and got into his SUV and start engine button Alvin got out his SUV and when back into the house.

Alvin:Okay everyone can get in my SUV

Theodore:Alvin can I sit up front please

Alvin:You know how Britt get when she isn't next too me Theo.

Theodore:I need to learn how to drive before. Our birthday this year you and Simon got your driver license already. Even the girls have their driver licenses too.

Eleanor:Me and Jean are only two have her driver licenses Teddy Britt still have temporarily drive license.

Alvin:Get your stuff and go sit in my SUV and wait so we can go to McDonald's and school.

Theodore and Eleanor got up from the loveseat and grabbed their stuff and went to go put on their shoes to go sit in Alvin's SUV. Jeanette also grabbed her stuff and went to go to put on her shoes. Eleanor and Theodore walked outside too Alvin's SUV Alvin walked up the stairs too see if Brittany was done brushing her teeth so they go too McDonald's and School.


	37. Chapter 37

Alvin walked into his room and when into his bathroom and seen Brittany rising her mouth out with mouthwash.

Alvin:Hey Babe are you almost done brushing your teeth and cleaning out your mouth.

Brittany noded her head to respond to Alvin question Brittany spited the mouthwash out of her mouth into the sink.

Brittany:Hey Alvie I'm ready to go where are my sisters at.

Alvin:Jeanette and Eleanor are in my SUV waiting on us so we can go McDonald's and school I hate school I don't understand why we Rockstars have to go school for its a pain.

Brittany:Its a pain and I hate school but we need a education Alvie we only have 3 more years before we leave high school sweetie plus you have me to survive high school and our siblings will help us through school come on lets go your car so we can go too McDonald's and school.

Brittany grabbed pink mini purse and pink backpack and walked out of Alvin's room too go downstairs to put on her shoes and coat so she could sit in Alvin's car too wait for him with their siblings. Alvin grabbed his red iPhone 11and wall charger put them in his jean pocket. Alvin walked out his room to downstairs to put the house alarm and lock the front door. Brittany grabbed her coat and put pink and white air forces and walked outside to Alvin's car. Brittany seen Theodore sitting up front in the passenger seat. Brittany crossed her arms near her chest and pouted than opened the back door to get in the car Brittany seen a empty spot next to Eleanor near the door opener

Eleanor:Britt you can sit next to me after school you can sit next too Alvin in the front seat.

Brittany got into the car to sit next too Eleanor Alvin put on the alarm and locked the front door before walking to his SUV. Theodore looked car mirror and seen Brittany with tears in her eyes because she wanted to sit next to Alvin on the way too school.Theodore turned on the car radio Alvin walked towards his car and got into driver side of his truck Alvin got into to his truck Alvin fixed all his car mirrors adjusted his seat.

Alvin:Do everyone have their stuff for school.

Simon:Yes we all have our stuff for school Alvin can we go to McDonald's before were late for school.

Alvin:Were not going to be late for school Si just sit back and relax were about too go to McDonald's for breakfast.

Alvin pressed the start engine button to start his truck up and carefully backwards out of the driveway on to the streets. Brittany looked out of the window to keep herself getting bored or annoyed by Theodore sitting next too Alvin in the truck. Eleanor pulled out her iphone xs max too see if she had any calls or next messages from any of her friends in her cooking class. Eleanor seen that she had two missed calls from her friend Sabrina Phillips. Eleanor send a imessage too Sabrina too see what she was doing and was she at school already.

Eleanor:Hey Sabrina are you at school or still getting ready for school.

Eleanor send her imessage to her friend Sabrina and looked out the car window Simon was playing a Math game on his phone. When Jeanette tapped on his shoulder to get his attention. Simon looked up at Jeanette from his phone too what she wanted from him.

Simon:What is it Jeanette?

Jeanette:I was wondering if you going to help me with picking out a dress for the Valentine dance on Saturday night.

Simon:I might help you out since Kelly Isn't going shopping with me she reather hang out with her friends.

Jeanette:Thank you Si it means so much too me.

Simon:You're welcome Jean.

Alvin pulled too McDonald's driveway and drove too the drive thru.

Alvin:What do you 5 want for breakfast.

Theodore:Can I get Egg McMuffin and a large sweet tea Alvin.

Alvin:Okay Theo Si what do you want for breakfast

Simon:I have a suguage McMuffin with a small orange juice.

Alvin:Okay Britt what do you want for Breakfast babe.

Brittany:I have a egg McMuffin and a sweet tea Alvie.

Alvin:Jean what do you want to eat.

Jeanette:I have a egg McMuffin and a orange juice.

Alvin:Okay Ellie what do you want for breakfast.

Eleanor:I have a egg McMuffin and a sweet tea with no ice Alvin.

Alvin:Alright I got all our orders right Theo you and Ellie want a egg McMuffins with a large sweet tea with no ice right. Jeanette you want a egg McMuffin with a orange juice. Simon you want a suguage McMuffin with a large orange juice Brittany want a egg McMuffin with a large sweet tea I will get a egg McMuffin with a coffee.

Simon:That's is our order and when did you started drinking coffee Alvin.

Alvin ignored Simon question and pulled up the incom too order the food for everyone too have for breakfast.

Amber:Hello welcome too McDonald's how may I help you.

Alvin:Yeah can I get 5 Egg McMuffins with 4 large sweet teas one with no ice also can I get one coffee with french vanilla cream. two orange juices and two suguage McMuffins please.

Amber:Alright come too the first window please.

Alvin pulled away from incom and drove too the first window as he took his red wallet out of his jean pocket and pulled out credit card to hand too the cash register. Amber quickly noticed Alvin Seville

Amber:Oh my gosh your Alvin Seville leader of The Chipmunks I'm huge fan of you and brothers I have all your cds and been too all your concerts here in LA. Can I have your autograph please Alvin and I see your pictures in teen pop magazines with your brothers and the Chipettes.

Alvin:Its nice too see a fan of me and my brothers as well the Chipettes I'm sorry I'm not signing autographs this early in the morning I have school this morning.

Amber was little disappoint that Alvin was not signing any autographs Amber gave Alvin his credit card and repict back to him Alvin took credit card and repict and drove towards Window two to get the food for them.


	38. Chapter 38

Derek handed Alvin his 4 large sweet teas than his two large orange juices and one cup of coffee. Theodore turned around in the front seat and gave Ellie and Brittany their large sweet teas too put in their cup holders. Derek handed Alvin two large orange juices Alvin gave Theodore the two orange juices to give to Simon and Jeanette. Theodore gave Simon and Jeanette their large cups of orange juices. Simon put his juice in the bottom car cup holder Jeanette also put her orange juice in the bottom cup holder. Derek handed Alvin the food bag Alvin handed the bag of food too Theodore as he drove away from the drive thru window towards the parking lot of McDonald's curved

Alvin:Teddy pass everyone their food while I'm driving us too school.

Theodore:I already did handed out the food and drinks Alvin your sandwich is still in the bag.

Alvin:Alright thanks Teddy

Theodore:You're welcome Alvin

Alvin pulled out of McDonald's parking lot on to the streets to drive to westeastman High. Brittany ate her egg McMuffin in slient while looking out the window at the trees. Eleanor knew what was on her eldest sister mind but didn't say anything too upset Brittany.

Alvin:After school were going shopping for the Valentine's dance on Saturday night.

Simon:I think everyone got the memno Alvin.

Alvin:I'm just reminding everyone too be on time after school don't go to any of your school activities after school because I'm not picking any of you up after we come from shopping.

Theodore:Ellie we have rescheduled our cooking activities to a different day. .

Eleanor:I know Teddy

Brittany slipped some of her sweet tea and looked out the window she was really upset that she could not sit up front next too Alvin as they headed off to school. Jeanette wanted to rested her head on Simon Shoulder but Jeanette didn't wanted to make Simon mad at her. Jeanette took out purple iPhone 11 and looked at the time Jeanette seen its was 6:30 A.M. Alvin seen the school building of westeastman High Alvin pulled into the parking lot of westeastman High too look for a parking spot to park his truck. Rebecca Kelly and Terri were all in Rebecca car going to McDonald's and go to school. Alvin seen a parking spot to park his truck. Eleanor finished her egg McMuffin and slip her sweet tea. Alvin put his truck in parked spot and pressed the engine button to turn off his truck.

Alvin:We made too school on time I'm going to unlock the doors so everyone can get out of my truck. Brittany do you want me to walk you too your locker.

Brittany:You can if you want to walk me too my locker.

Alvin pressed the unlocked button on the side of his door handled too unlock his truck doors too left everyone out.

Theodore:Is everyone finished with their breakfast so I can throw away the trash in the trashcan

Alvin:Teddy I have not ate my sandwich yet you can throw away everyone trash when we get on school grounds

Theodore:Okay Alvin

Simon opened the car door too get out of Alvin's truck and grabbed his blue bookbag and orange juice and got out of the car. Jeanette grabbed her orange juice out of the cup holder and make sure purple backpack on her back and got out of the truck. Eleanor make sure she had all her stuff with her and got out of the truck. Brittany stay in the back seat slipping on her sweettea. Alvin turned around too see Brittany still sitting in the back seat with her sweet tea in her hands.

Alvin:Britt are you going too get out of the truck.

Brittany:Alvin I'm waiting on you so we can walked together into the building.

Alvin:Alright let me eat my suguage McMuffin and we can walked too the front door together remember what I told you lastnight before bed. Teddy you and everyone can go head of us get your schedules too I need to talk too Brittany.

Theodore walked off with Simon Jeanette and Eleanor towards the main entrance of westeastman High too go too the office too get their schedules and go to their lockers Alvin sat in the driver seat and turned towards Brittany to give her his full attention.

Alvin:Britt come it up from with me so we can talk before going inside too get our school schedules.

Brittany grabbed her sweet ice tea from the cup holder and climbed up front into the passenger seat to sit next to Alvin so they can talk.

Alvin:Britt what is wrong you been quiet since we left McDonald's what is wrong Princess.

Brittany:I'm upset because I could not sit in the passenger seat while ride towards going to get McDonald's this morning

Alvin:Britt Teddy is learning how to drive by watching me that's why you could not sit next too me in the passenger seat sit on our way too McDonald's after school you can sit next to me in the passenger seat on our way to the mall.

Brittany:Alvie I love you so much can I have sip of your sweet tea mine cup is almost empty.

Alvin:Sure Princess.

Brittany took a sip of Alvin sweet ice tea Alvin put his arm around Brittany's shoulder.

Brittany:Alvie how are we going to keep our relationship a secret from our fans and the whole school this year.

Alvin:We will remain as friends Britt nobody will know that were together but our younger siblings

We will make sure none of our ex's try to break us up.

Brittany:You know Lars can get when it comes to me Alvie he won't give up trying to get me back in his arms.

Alvin:I'm a lot smarter and mature now I won't let my temper get the best of me.

Alvin finished eating his saugage McMuffin and throw the wrapper in the cup holder. Brittany handed Alvin back his sweet tea and climbed out of the passenger seat to get her backpack and sweet tea. Alvin makesure his truck engine was off before getting out of his truck.

Simon opened the front door of westeastman High to let Jeanette Eleanor and Theodore inside the school. so they can go to the office too get their schedules locker combination locks for their lockers.


	39. Chapter 39

Some of the girls students at westeastman High noticed Simon and Theodore Seville walked through the hallways

Kate:OMG its Simon and Theodore Seville from The Chipmunks. Let get their autographs

Kate Dee Dee Sarah Lila and Sammy walked over too Simon and Theodore Seville and ask them of their autographs.

Kate:Simon hi how are you I wondering if me and my friends can have you and Theodore autographs please

DeeDee:Theodore you are so cute can I take a selfie with you.

Eleanor crossed her arms by her chest as she looked over too her boyfriend with serious look on her face.

Simon:Sure Kate me and Theo love too sign your notebook you are carrying. Come on Theo we don't want too keep our fans waiting.

Theodore:Alright Simon. Dee Dee can Ellie see your phone so she can take our selfie of us.

Dee Dee:Sure Eleanor can you take our selfie please.

Eleanor:Oh Okay let me see your phone.

Dee Dee handed Eleanor her new iPhone 11 so Eleanor can take their picture of them together. Dee Dee wrapped her arms around Theodore and smiled for the selfie Eleanor felted jealous because Dee Dee had her arms around Theodore while taking a picture of them together. Kate gave Simon her notebook so he sign his signature message and his name on her notebook. Jeanette felted little hurt that her bestfriend pay attention too his fan. Eleanor finished taking Dee Dee and Theodore selfie picture with DeDe iphone 11. Eleanor gave Dee Dee her iPhone 11

DeeDee:Thank you Theodore you're so sweet by the way where is Alvin Lila crazy about that hot munk Alvin Seville.

Theodore:Will be in the building soon DeeDee me and Simon have to go now. Come on Ellie.

Eleanor:Okay Teddy

DeeDee:Bye Theodore

Theodore took Eleanor's hand and walked towards the school office too get their schedules and signed lockers for the school year. Simon and Jeanette followed Theodore and Eleanor to the principal office. Dee Dee looked at her selfie picture of her and Theodore and smirked Dee Dee posted her selfie on her Facebook page

Dee Dee:Hey People here is a selfie of me and my boyfriend Theodore Seville. I hope y'all like Thank you.

Sammy:Dee Dee you not even dating Theodore why you call him your boyfriend.

DeeDee:Theodore Seville is my boyfriend I know we belong together.

Sammy:I think Theodore is already dating someone else Dee Dee you don't have a chance to be with Theodore.

Lila:I hope that hot furball Alvin Seville is still single I take him up on a date anytime.

Kate:Dang I forget to ask Simon is he single I love to be his girlfriend.

Sammy:You three are crazy to think you can score a date with the Chipmunks as their girlfriends.

Alvin wanted too make out with Brittany in the back seat of his truck. Alvin seen that Brittany got out of the truck with her stuff in her hands. Brittany walked towards the driver side too get Alvin out of his truck so they can go inside the school building.

Brittany:Alvie sweetie its time for school get out of your truck so we can go see where are siblings are yet.

Alvin oprned the driver door and got out of his truck.

Alvin:I see we are early too school there are some cars out here in the parking lot and I see few buses line up dropping students off. I hate school.

Brittany:I know Alvie I hate school too but we need to go school for a reason. I'm here too help get through school.

Alvin:After school and shopping were making out in my room

Brittany:Alvie are you honry for me.

Alvin:Yes I need your loving tonight Dave is still out of town for a few more weeks.

Brittany:You're such a bad boy Alvin

Alvin:I'm also the love doctor too.

Brittany:And you're all mines too. Lets go find our siblings and get our school schedules.

Alvin smirked at Brittany and smiled naughty at her.

Brittany:Alvie don't give me that look you're just going to have too wait until after shopping

Alvin:Alright Britt lets go

Alvin pressed the locked button too his car key pad too locked all the car doors too his truck. Brittany was so happy that landed the guy of dreams in her arms as her number one munkstar On and Off stage. Alvin and Brittany walked main entrance of westeastman High Alvin open the glass door to let Brittany through the door. Simon Jeanette Theodore and Eleanor walked up the main stairs too towards the office too get their schedules and locker numbers for their lockers.

Eleanor:Theo I wondering after we get schedules and lockers can we talk.

Theodore:Sure Ellie we can always talk

Eleanor:Thanks Teddy I love you

Theodore:I love you more Ellie

Theodore took Eleanor's hand as they walked up the stairs too the school office behind Simon and Jeanette. Jeanette really wish Simon was her boyfriend like Alvin and Theodore are her sisters boyfriends. Simon open the office door to let Jeanette Eleanor and Theodore inside the office. Miss Blakely the school secretary seen Jeanette Eleanor and Theodore walk into the office with Simon following behind them.

Miss Blakely:Hello how may I help you four this morning. I'm Miss Blakely the school Secretary there are four people in this office me Vice Principal the Nurse and the School Principal. What I assistanted your four with.

Simon walked up too Miss Blakely desk and asked for six school schedules and six assistaned lockers.

Simon:Miss Blakely I'm Simon Seville I'm need six school schedules for me and my brothers and our girlfriends The Chipettes.

Jeanette face lit up when Simon said the word girlfriend to Miss Blakely Jeanette hope Simon break up with Kelly soon and go out with her as her boyfriend and bestfriend too. Miss Blakely look at her computer while Typing Simon Seville name in the school website engine.

Miss Blakely:Alright Mr Seville I see you need six assistanced lockers where are the other two students that supposed to be with you four.

Simon:They will be here soon Miss Blakely can we just get the school schedules please.

Miss Blakely pushed her glasses up on her face to see to see the computer screen. Jeanette stood next too Simon while waiting for school schedule and locker number.Theodore and Eleanor around the school office. Brittany looked at the westeastman wall and seen so many Cheerleading flags hanging on the wall. Guys noticed Brittany standing in the hallway Ricky Frost Zack Williams and Fred Mack walked up too Brittany Miller.

Ricky:Hey SweetCheeks

Brittany:My name is Brittany not SweetCheeks and I'm not interested talking to you or getting to know you.

Ricky:Come on babe I'm not going to hurt you

Brittany:Leave me alone

Alvin:Don't touch my woman

Ricky:Who the hell are you

Ricky look at Alvin with a jealous range look in his eyes.

Alvin:The names Alvin Seville and I believe Brittany said to leave her alone she not interested in you now back off before you get hurt.

Ricky:What are you going to punk

Brittany tried too calm down Alvin before his temper get out of control. Brittany grabbed Alvin's arm and walked off down the hallway.


	40. Chapter 40

Lars got off the couch when into the bathroom too fresh in up before getting ready to leave his apartment with Jade. Jade walked out the room to go into the bathroom too see what Lars was doing.

Jade:Hey Babe what are you doing.

Lars:I'm getting ready for school babe

Jade:What you think of my outfit I have on this morning.

Lars:You look sexy babe let me brush my teeth than we can get our stuff so can get McDonald's Breakfast this morning.

Jade:I be waiting for in the livingroom Babe.

Lars:Alright see you in bit.

"Jade walked out of the bathroom to go get her stuff out of the livingroom too sit on the couch to wait for Lars so they can go get something to eat and go too school. Alvin and Brittany were in the hallways when some of Alvin's girl fans realize his signature red cap on his head.

Ami:OMG it's Alvin Seville leader of The Chipmunks come lets get his autobiography and A picture with him

Venus Farn Zahra Tammy Hannah and Marie and Maria all ran towards Alvin Seville too get his attention autograph and take pictures with him few girls pushed Brittany out their way to get close Alvin. Brittany started to feel her temper boiled in her body as well tears foam in her eyes. Jackie one of Alvin groupie noticed Brittany

Jackie:You much me fan of Alvin too Brittany Miller. You are leader of The Chipettes right and I'm Jackie Sullivan

Brittany:One I'm not groupie of Alvin Two yes I'm the lead singer of me and my sisters The Chipettes and Three Alvin Seville is my bestfriend since we was in fourth grade.

Jackie:Lucky you are Alvin bestfriend all of us been trying to hang out with him since we started a fan club about Alvin and his brothers. What its like being around him Brittany.

Brittany:Its amazing being Alvin bestfriend I know everything about him and he is a wonderful Chipmunk to be friends with.

Jackie:I wonderful if I can get become Alvin friend too.

Brittany:You have too ask him he don't really trust anyone but me and our younger siblings And his father Dave Seville.

Alvin:Ladies I know you all are huge fans of me and I will sign all of you autographs during lunch hours if you have lunch period with me my brothers and our bestfriends The Chipettes but now I have to look for my brothers this morning.Miss Blakely finished printing out six school schedules for The Chipmunks and the Chipettes to have for the school year.

Miss Blakely:Here you Go your locker numbers and combinations are on are on top right of your schedules

Simon:Thank you Miss Blakely come on Theo Jeanette and Eleanor lets find our oldest siblings.

Theodore:Si can me and Ellie have our schedules right now.

Simon:Yeah here Theo and Eleanor and Jeanette.

Simon handed Theodore Eleanor and Jeanette their schedules as they looked at their classes they have for the first semester of the school year. Simon opened office door and walked out of the office with Jeanette Theodore and Eleanor following behind him too go find Alvin and Brittany.

Theodore looked at his schedule and seen he had cooking class for 5th period and that lunch hours at 6th period

Theodore:Ellie do you have cooking class this year

Eleanor:I'm checking my schedule right now.

Eleanor seen that she had lunch hours 6th period no cooking class this semester. Eleanor looked disappoint when she seen that she don't have cooking class this semester.

Eleanor:I don't have cooking class this year Theo.

Theodore looked really disappointed that his girlfriend and bestfriend didnt have cooking class with him this year.

Eleanor looked over at Theodore and seen that he was frowning on his face.

Eleanor:Don't be sad Teddy least we have lunch together Jean do you have 6th period lunch hours with me and Theo.

Jeanette:I'm about to check my schedule right now.

Eleanor:Okay Jean.

Jeanette seen that had lunch hours 6th period like Eleanor and Theodore do. Jeanette tapped Simon's Shoulder to get his attention to see when he had lunch hours on his schedule.

Jeanette:Simon when is your lunch hours what period.

Simon looked at his schedule and seen that he had lunch hours 6th period as well.

Simon:I have lunch hours 6th period with you three this semester Jean.

Jeanette green eyes lit up with happiness in them that she could eat lunch with her bestfriend and their youngest siblings too. Simon walked down the stairs and seen a huge crowd of students standing around in a circle. Jeanette seen her oldest sister Brittany standing next to some girl far from the crowd.

Jeanette:I wondered what is going on

Simon:Were about to fine out Jean come on

Simon Jeanette Theodore and Eleanor walked towards the crowd of students too see what was going on with the students. Jeanette and Eleanor walked towards their oldest sister Brittany to ask her what was going on Simon handed Jeanette Brittany schedule too her so she can give it Brittany.

Eleanor:Britt what is going on with the crowded

Brittany heard Eleanor voice and was so happy too see her sisters standing with her and Jackie.

Brittany:Its Alvin he signing autographs for his groupies that gathered around him Ellie So did you four get the school schedules and lockers information for all six of us Ellie.

Eleanor:Yes Jean have your schedules in her hands Brittany.

Jeanette handed Brittany her school schedule and watched the crowded of groupies around Alvin. Simon and Theodore pushed through the crowded of fan girls too go see what their oldest brothers was up too.

Simon:Excuse me and Theo is coming through Alvin what the hell is going on here it is 6:39 AM why are all those girls around you.

Alvin:They want my autograph Bro ladies my brothers are here with me too sign autographs too.

Theodore:I already did Alvin me and Simon have already signed autographs and took pictures with the fans.

Simon:Alvin were here to give you your schedule with her assigned locker number and combination to your lock.

Alvin:Ladies I will sign autographs later or if you have a class or lunch hours with me my brothers and The Chipettes as well Si can I see my schedule please.

Simon:Here your schedule Alvin.

Simon handed Alvin schedule Alvin looked at his schedule and seen that he had lunch hours 5th period Brittany also looked at her schedule and seen that she had 4th period lunch hours.

Brittany:Jean and Ellie when is both of your lunch hours.

Jeanette:My lunch hour is 5th period Britt

Eleanor:My lunch hours is also 5th period too Britt.

Brittany frown that both of her younger siblings have the same lunch hours as each other. Brittany tapped Alvin's shoulder too get his attention too ask him something.

Brittany:Alvin when is your lunch hours.

Alvin turned around towards Brittany and showed her his schedule. Brittany seen that Alvin had lunch hours 5th period like Jeanette and Eleanor do. Brittany wanted too scream at top of her lungs in the hallway. Jackie tapped Brittany shoulder too get her attention.

Jackie:Britt I have lunch hours 4th period you can have lunch with me.

Brittany:Thanks for the offer Jackie that is so nice of you. Alvin when is Si and Theo lunch hours are.

Alvin:I don't know ask Simon and Theodore Britt.

Brittany:Simon and Theodore when you two lunch hours.

Simon:Me and Teddy both got 5th period lunch hours Brittany.

Brittany:What the hell my sisters and our three bestfriends have the same lunch hours as eachother and my lunch hours are different. Just great my life sucks on my first day of High School.

Jeanette:Britt you will stop being such a drama queen this is only the first semester of ninth grade. We need too get to our signed lockers so we can put backpacks in our lockers.

Some of Alvin's groupies started walking away too get to homerooms and first hour classes.


	41. Chapter 41

Lars finished brushing his teeth and risen out his mouth with mouthwash. Jade was on the couch with her backpack and shoes on her feet. Jade took out her iphone 12 pro and text her older sister Rebecca too let her sister know she was with Lars. Rebecca seen that her younger sister Jade was texting her. Rebecca gave her iphone 11 pro max too Terri. so Terri can reply too Jade text message.

Terri:Why are you handing me your phone Becky.

Rebecca:I can't text Jade why I'm driving Terri so I need you to text Jade for me see what our sister is doing this morning.

Terri:Okay Becky I will text Jade too see how our sister doing with her boyfriend this morning.

Terri send Jade a text message too see how she was doing this morning with her boyfriend.

Terri:Hey sis this is Terri I'm using becca phone to text you. good morning how are you this morning.

Terri send text too Jade phone and looked out the window while riding to McDonald's and school. Jade send that she had text message from her from her sisters Rebecca and Terri on her phone. Jade read this. message and reply too Terri.

Jade:Good Morning Terri and Becky I'm doing fine this morning just with Lars were on our way out the door too get breakfast and head off to school. See you all at school .

Jade send text message back too Rebecca phone so Terri can read it. Lars walked out the bathroom to see where Jade was at.

Lars:Jade are you ready to go so we can get something to eat and go to boring school.

Jade smiled at her boyfriend and picked up her backpack off the floor. Lars have his girlfriend a kiss on her cheek and grabbed his wallet car keys from the coffee table. Jade blushed pink in her cheeks and smiled while she walked towards the door too unlocked the door too go outside. Lars walked outside of his apartment Jade smelled the fresh air she looked at her flip phone too look at the time. Its was 7:04 A.M. in the morning. Lars locked his apartment door with his house keys Jade walked towards the Jeep to wait to get in the jeep.

Jade:Lars can you unlocked the doors too your Jeep so I can get in the passenger seat.

Lars pressed the unlocked button on his key pad too unlocked his doors too his jeep. Jade opened the passenger door too get into the jeep and wait for Lars too get into his jeep. Rebecca pulled in McDonald's driveway and drove too the drive thru too order the food for her and her sisters. Kelly was on her iphone 11 pro texting James too see what he is doing this morning.

Kelly:Hey Babe good morning are you wake this morning and did you eat breakfast this morning.

Kelly seen her text message too her boyfriend James and looked out the window at the McDonald's Menu too see what she wanted it for breakfast this morning. James heard his phone vibrated on his nightstand James lift his head up from under the covers and seen that his girlfriend Kelly send a text message. James read Kelly text message and reply back to her.

James:Hey Bae I'm just waking up where are you at

James send his text message back too his girlfriend While getting out of bed to get ready for school. James walked towards his bathroom too take a shower and get dress to go to school. Lars walked towards his jeep to get in his jeep.

Jade:Are we going to go pick up Mike and James

Lars:Yeah I'm picking up Mike and James they better be ready when I pulled up at their homes this morning.

Lars pressed the engine started button to his jeep and put his jeep in reserves and pulled out the parking spot backwards before putting his jeep in drive mode. Jade was so happy to be in hottest guy arms Lars Jefferson the quarter back of their football team eagles. Jade rested her head on Lars shoulder as he drove too McDonald's for breakfast. Rebecca was in the McDonald's drive thru about to ordered her and her younger sisters food for breakfast. Brittany was upset that did not have fifth period lunch hours with her sisters and their bestfriends The Chipmunks. Alvin seen the sad look in Brittany's blue eyes walked over too her to cheer Brittany up.

Brittany:This semester is going to suck since I don't have lunch hours with you five this year.

Eleanor:Don't be such a Drama Queen Britt maybe we can get your schedule lunch hours to changed you can eat with us.

Jeanette:That's is a great idea Ellie.

Brittany:What if I can't get my schedule lunch hours changed Jean I'm going stuck eating lunch with Jackie or who ever else that in my lunch hour 4th period.

Alvin:Britt I will help you get your lunch hours changed too five period

Brittany:But what if you can't Alvin What I will do I don't want to eat alone or with some of your groupies Alvin.

Jackie was easydroping on the Chipmunks and the Chipettes conversation while leaving against one of the locker near the back door to the lunchroom. Jackie lower her head down she could not believe what she was hearing from Brittany mouth. Jackie wanted to break up Brittany friendship with Alvin so he could take Brittany place as Alvin bestfriend.

Jackie:Brittany as the lead singer of The Chipettes she can't sing better than other singers out there. I will destroyed Brittany school career and music career too. Jackie towards the other end of the hallway to go her homeroom with Mrs Jones. Brittany buried her head in her hands she didn't want have lunch alone or without Alvin by her side.


	42. Chapter 42

Rebecca was still in McDonald's drive thru waiting too order her food for her and her sisters too have breakfast before going off too school.

Rebecca:Kelly what do you want for breakfast this morning.

Kelly:I want eggMcMuffin and small orange

Rebecca:Okay Terri what do you want for breakfast this morning.

Terri:I like saugage Mc mufafin and large sweet tea.

Rebecca:Okay Terri

Derek:Hi welcome to McDonald's make I take your order.

Rebecca:I like two egg mc muffin and one sausage Mc muffin two large sweet tea with light ice and a small orange that will be it.

Derek:Okay your ordered coming right up

Rebecca pulled up to the first window while getting out her bank card to give to the cashier. Derek took the bank card to put it through the register and hand the card back too Rebecca.

Derek:You can get your food at the second window

Rebecca drove up to the second window to get the food. Zoe seen Rebecca waiting on her food bag and drinks. Zoe handed Rebecca a cup holder with the drinks inside the cupholder. Rebecca gave the cupholder too Terri Zoe habded Rebecca the food bag with the sandwiches in the bag.

Zoe:Here you go have a great day.

Rebecca handed the food back too Terri. Terri gave Kelly her orange juice and put both of the sweet teas in the car cupholder.

Alvin and Brittany looked over Brittany's schedule before looking for the school office. Theodore and Eleanor looked at their school schedules too see what was first class they have. Theodore seen that he had Social Studies first hour with Ms Hightower Room 117. Eleanor seen she had history class first hour with Mr Dawson Room 202.

Theodore:Ellie do you want me too walk you too your first class before I go to Ms Hightower class.

Eleanor:Sure Teddy I love for you walk me to class.

Theodore:What room number and subject do you have first hour.

Eleanor:I have history class with Mr Dawson Room 202 Teddy.

Theodore:Okay Come on Ellie you don't want to be late for class.

Eleanor:Okay Teddy see you later Britt and Jean.

Brittany:Alright Ellie see you later

Jeanette:watch out groupies Ellie

Eleanor:I will Jean

Theodore took Eleanor's hand and started walking away from the group too look for Eleanor's history class room with Mr Dawson. Simon seen that he had math class with Mr Mac room 101 Jeanette tried to get Simon's attention but its was no use Simon already walked away from the group too look for his class. Brittany seen Jeanette was about to breakdown on the floor and cry because Simon was ignoring her.

Brittany:Jean do you want too walk with me and Alvin too the office so we can see about changing my lunch hours.

Jeanette:No and if you looking for the office it upstairs on the second floor Britt I will see you two later.

Brittany shook her head as Jeanette walked away from the group too fine Ms Smith cooking class room 300. Alvin took Brittany's hand as they walked towards the stairs too go to the office too see about Brittany's lunch schedule. Jeanette was really hurt by Simon's actions towards her she didn't know why he won't hang out or even talk too her as a bestfriend. Jeanette wanted too scream and cry in Simon's arms because she wanted too be with Simon so badly like her sisters are with Simon brothers without any problems. Jeanette seen that Science class first hour with Ms White room 304 Jeanette walked up the double stairs too get to the third floor where the 300s rooms located at. Brittany looked at Alvin and shook her head at him. Alvin looked really confused at Brittany.

Alvin:What is wrong Britt

Brittany:Its your brother Simon you know Jeanette have a crush on since we was in the 4th grade. Why can't they get together like the rest of us Alvie.

Alvin:I don't know Britt but remember our plan to get them together as valentine day dance this Saturday.

Brittany:We only have until Saturday night for them to get together because Valentine day is tomorrow.

Alvin:I know that Britt come on let get to the office too see about your lunch hour schedule being changed too 5th period like mines.

Brittany:Okay Alvin really hope I can get my lunch hours changed this semester.

Alvin and Brittany walked up the stairs towards the school office too talk to the secretary. Brittany didn't wanted to get her hopes up to high about getting her lunch schedule hours changed. Alvin walked towards the office door too open the door for Brittany. Brittany walked through the office door to go inside the school office. Alvin followed Brittany inside the school office. Brittany walked to the Secretary desk to talk to the school Secretary about lunch schedule. Miss Blakely noticed Alvin Seville leader of the Chipmunks standing in front of her desk.

Miss Blakely:Hello Alvin how are you this morning.

Alvin:I'm fine this morning I need ask you something.

Miss Blakely:What do you want to ask me Alvin.

Alvin:I was wondering can my bestfriend Brittany Miller get lunch schedule changed on her school schedule this semester.

Miss Blakely:I'm sorry but I can't changed the school schedule this semester for Brittany Miller is already set up in the database on my computer over Summer Break.

Alvin:Is there any other way Brittany can get 4th period lunch schedule changed.

Miss Blakely:I'm sorry but Brittany can't get her lunch schedule changed this semester already she going to have wait until second semester started next year.

Alvin was disappointed that his bestfriend and girlfriend can not get 4th lunch hour changed to 5th lunch hours. Brittany was really upset that she could not get her lunch hour changed she didn't want eat with groupies of her and Alvin and their siblings groupies. Alvin took Brittany's hand and walked towards the office door to go Brittany first class.

Alvin:Come on Britt I will walk you to first hour class.

Brittany:Thank you Alvin

Alvin:You're welcome Brittany

Alvin open the office door to let Brittany into the hallway Brittany walked out of the office and waiting for Alvin. Simon seen that Mr Mac math class was located on the right side of the hallway where are all the odd numbers located at Simon walked into Mr Mac classroom. Mr Mac seen one of students come into his classroom.


	43. Chapter 43

Brittany looked at her schedule and seen that she have gym class first hour. Brittany frown and looked at Alvin.

Alvin:What is wrong babe.

Brittany:I have gym class first period I hate gym it's really boring and guys are going to looking at me while I'm working out I don't want to be uncomfortable in the gym room plus some of our groupies are going started aguring with me about you.

Alvin:Britt just ignore the haters they are just of you because you a rockstar like me.

Brittany:Alvin it not just about being a rockstar your girl groupies are going to want fight me for you plus I'm need get ready for Cheerleading practiced that is coming up.

Alvin:Brittany you under lot of stress about everything plus we are going still have to go shopping for the dance after school just try to keep your temper under control for me.

Brittany:Okay Alvie I will try too control my temper while I'm working out in gym.

Alvin:I will walk you too the gym room

Brittany:That's okay Alvie I will go to the gym room by myself you don't want to be late for first hour.

Alvin:I don't care if I'm late to class I want to makesure you okay this our first day back to school since winter break.

Brittany:Alvin I will be fine you go on to class see you later.

Brittany gave Alvin kiss on his cheek and walked down the stairs to go to the gym room for P.E. class. Alvin felted little hurt he could not walk Brittany to the gym room. Alvin looked at his schedule and seen that he had cooking class first hour. Ms Smith Room 300 Simon seen Room 101 on the right side of the hallway and walked right into the class room.Mr Mac seen Simon Seville walking into his classroom.

Mr Mac:Mr Seville I see you're one time to my class.

Simon:I see everyone else also in your classroom too Mr Mac.

Jasmine and Fren seen Simon and started blushing pink in their cheeks. Simon sat down at his desk. Jasmine got up from her desk and walked over too Simon Seville and sat in the next desk right next too Simon.

Jasmine:Hi Simon I'm Jasmine Parker

Simon:Nice too meet you Jasmine I'm Simon Seville

Jasmine:I know who you are Simon you're from your band Alvin and the Chipmunks I read all the teens magazines about you and your bothers and The Chipettes as well. By the way I'm huge fan of you Simon I was wondering if we can be friends this school year.

Simon:Jasmine those teen magazines are just gossip news about me and my brothers and The Chipettes as well don't readed to much into the gossip news Jasmine and sure we can be friends this year.

Jasmine smiled warmly at Simon and got up from the seat to when back too sit at her original seat with her friend Fren.

Fren:What was you talking about with Simon.

Jasmine:I just talked about the teens magazines that I seen his pictures in the magazines with his brothers and The Chipettes.

Fren:How are you going to make Simon your boyfriend this year I think date Jade sister Kelly.

Jasmine:WTF I'm into Simon like that and I know that Simon is dating Jade sister Kelly I can't stand Jeanette Miller she is a geek nerd and a lame as long Kelly with Simon Jeanette can't stand chance or get with Simon.

Fren:I like too see Theodore Seville he is adorable and cute I wondered if he is single I love to go on date with Theodore Seville or be his girlfriend.

Simon over heard Jasmine and Fren conversation and turned around in his chair and tell Fren that his younger brother is taken.

Simon:My brother Theodore already have a girlfriend Theodore is off the market Fren.

Fren crossed her arms over chest and pourted because her dream man was in a relationship already.

Fren:Do you know who Theodore is taken by Simon you are Theodore older brother who is the girl that is in my man arms.

Simon:1 I'm not going tell who my brother is dating it none of your business 2 Theodore is not your boyfriend you're just a fan of Theodore's. 3 Don't start spreading rumors about you are Theodore girlfriend in this school.

Mr Mac:Alright Class settle down it time for me to start class.

Simon turned around towards Mr Mac blackboard to get ready for Math Class. Jeanette walked up the stairs too get the third floor of westeastman too go her cooking class with Ms Smith. Jeanette was really upset that she was in Simon's arms or was not dating him at all. Jeanette walked down the hallway of second floor of westeastman. Jeanette tried to stay focused but her mind was thinking about Simon. Brittany walked through the gym doors to go inside the gym. Mrs Harris seen Brittany entered the gym doors. Mandy Jill and Tiffany seen Brittany walking through the gym doors. Mrs Harris walked over towards Brittany Miller too talk too her.

Mrs Harris:Miller you are late gym class started 5 minutes ago.

Brittany:I'm sorry Mrs Harris I was at the office.

Mrs Harris:I see you not in the proper clothes for this work out.

Brittany:I'm going to girl locker room to change into my gym clothes.

Mrs Harris:Alright plus Cheer off are next week I see you kids have your Valentine day dance this weekend on Saturday.

Brittany:Okay Mrs Harris I'm going to go change into my work out clothes.

Mandy:Look like Miss Pop Trat finally decided to show up.

Jill:I hate Brittany she think everything should go her way.

Tiffany:Mandy what are you thinking about

Mandy:I need too ruin Brittany school career. Brittany thinks she is so perfect at this school I can't stand seeing with Alvin everyday

Tiffany:You and every other girl who have a crush on Alvin Seville wants to be with Alvin Seville.

Jill:Alvin change girlfriends every week bet Alvin is single this school year.

Brittany walked to the girls locker room to get changed in her work out clothes so she can participate in the Mrs Harris work out routine. Mrs Harris walked back over too her students to started the work out routine.

Mrs Harris:Alright Ladies and gents I'm about started the work out routine so get line right so we can start the work out routine.

Brittany walked upstairs to the girls locker room to change into her work out clothes. Brittany started to feel uncomfortable walking upstairs through a dark hallway Brittany finally made up the stairs to the girls locker room to changed into her work out clothes. Alvin looked at his schedule too see what his first hour class. Alvin seen that he had Study Hall room 1. Alvin walked down the stairs too find room 1 his Study Hall class. Sarah seen Alvin Seville in the hallway.

Sarah:OMG is Alvin Seville leader of the hottest band The Chipmunks can I walk with you too my first hour.

Alvin:What is your first hour Sarah

Sarah:My first hour is Study Hall what is your first hour Alvin.

Alvin widen his eyes when Sarah said she have Study Hall first hour Alvin walked with Sarah too Study Hall before the bell had ring.


End file.
